


Locked Out Of Heaven

by LeatherAndChocolate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominant Eren Yeager, Drugs, Eventual Smut, M/M, Past Levi/Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherAndChocolate/pseuds/LeatherAndChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art major, Eren Jaeger finds unlikely inspiration within senior, Levi Rivaille - a dark & mysterious man who's come from a broken background; but can provide Eren with canvas of revelation. Can Eren complete Levi's story & show every cloud has a silver lining?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't forget; next lesson your sketchbooks need to be submitted, with at least two pages completed to a high standard. Find something inspiring and capture it."

The words from Eren's lecturer were practically burned into his mind; the instructions whirling around to only cause more frustration and annoyance. The brunette usually just doodled Armin's face when the other wasn't looking, or focused on inanimate objects. He'd never felt the need to be inspired by something that's beauty could only be captured on paper.

Sighing loudly, he ran a hand through messy locks checking his phone for any new messages. None. Since Kirschstein had appeared in Armin's life, the boys best friend was spending less and less time with him; obviously preferring to spend the time with his boyfriend. The words dripped of Eren's tongue thickly – the term of address to his soccer nemesis still unfamiliar. There was nothing appealing about horse boy that Eren could see – so why was Armin head over heels in love with him? He grumbled slightly under his breath as he entered his favourite coffee shop; seeing the familiar blonde mop of hair at the counter. Scanning his eyes briefly over the café he was a little surprised to not see Kirschstein. Maybe they weren't working out…? Previously hope would have surged through him, but instead his throat felt dry as the thought of it being his fault crept into his mind. No. If any problems between the two were Eren's fault then obviously they weren't meant to be together. Simple.

Strolling over to the counter, he waved briefly at Armin who disappeared to the back, struggling to carry the trays left from previous customers. Instead: he was faced with Sasha, her eyes wide with excitement at the prospect of serving the food. Browsing, he hummed lightly before ordering a simple hot chocolate. Usually Armin gave him a discount but anyone else would make him pay full charge so there was no point buying anything extra. Grabbing his drink, the brunette walked over to a spare table, pulling out his art equipment in the process just in case anything caught his attention. Curling into the plush leather armchair, he drunk the chocolaty goodness quickly browsing over how menial everything was. Every day the same people came to the same place to order the same thing. It was all so repetitious. But Eren liked that. He liked to have some structure in his life. Closing his eyes he sighed softly, leaning back to just take in the world through his senses, the coffee scent strong but comforting.

The doorbell jingled, the golden bells ringing against each other in a chorus of welcome. Eren focussed on the light footsteps of whoever entered the shop, imagining what sort of person they were. The shoes were relatively noiseless unless you were specifically focussing on them, suggesting the person moved in a lithe manner and were small enough to travel gracefully.

"Large macchiato." A strong voice cut through Eren's mental processes, the voice quiet yet authoritative as if used to being listened to without trying. Green orbs flicked open, travelling instinctively to the counter to see who the new arrival was. Dressed in fitted leather trousers, an over sized black sweater and ankle boots, Eren's eyebrow arched curiously; apparently having never noticed this person before. Said person reached out for their beverage, turning round to also look for a place to sit. Black hair parted expertly, as tired eyes scanned the room, briefly meeting Eren's staring gaze. Grey eyes quickly looked away – instead moving towards a spare chair, the stranger sitting down eloquently. Eren felt his eyes get dragged with every movement of the other – realising he was being rude but not caring. This guy was…weird. Blinking, the brunette noticed the dark haired boy unzipping a bag, pulling out a golden acoustic guitar in the process. Interest captured him and he subconsciously leaned forward to get a better look, feeling his heart speed up in the process. Was this was inspiration felt like? Instinctively he grabbed his sketchbook, turning the rough pages quickly to copy the soft movements on the other – lead scratching the paper. As Eren glared at the paper in pure concentration, a small smile teased the end of the other boy's lips who plugged in headphones, aimlessly plucking at the strings of his instrument.

A good hour later, Eren sat up straighter, his back clicking in protest in the process. Groaning, he stretched feeling the muscles pop from having been strained for so long in such a precarious position. Glancing down at the piece of paper – he felt a surge of pride travel through his chest at the sketch of the mysterious boy, the light pencil marks tracing his lithe and gentle physique as he stroked the guitar fondly. It was better than any sketch of Armin for sure! A grin made its way to Eren's face, feeling giddy at having created such a different and interesting drawing.

A low attention seeking cough was heard and Eren's head snapped up – eyes immediately connecting with those of narrow steel grey. An outstretched hand pressed the coffee cup firmly against the brunette's chest as his model stood before him.

"Next time I'll charge you."

With that, the boy swiftly turned around – a cold breeze rushing through the shop as he left. Eren's mouth had opened slightly, confusion taking over him. Looking down at what was placed in his hand, a shiver of excitement spread through his stomach at the paper cup belonging to the other boy, a number decorating the scrawled handwriting of Sasha's ordering skills. Levi, huh?

* * *

 

Extending back, Eren rested gratefully against the headboard of his bed – a deep sigh emitting its way from the depths of his lungs. Having arrived back not much had happened. Armin had locked himself away in his bedroom for one reason or another – which Mikasa was currently looking into. Probably boyfriend problems, or whatever. Which led him onto the thought of the Levi guy from earlier. There was something captivating about his presence which drew Eren to him; wanting to discover what secrets lay beneath the surface. And he really was chuffed at the quick sketch of the other – eager to find out what other masterpieces he could create when given more time and more materials to work with.

Nonchalantly he messed around with his cell phone, a crappy piece of technology that could just about receive calls and send text messages. He really needed to invest in a better one but working was effort and something Eren was altogether not interested in. Of course he'd have to get a job eventually but currently he was happy enough just sitting there and thinking about what possible life events could occur to set him on his path in life. The cup was like the elephant in the room, something unimportant and menial yet something he couldn't stop thinking about. His gaze kept getting dragged across the numbers until he was sure he'd most likely memorised them – yet something deep inside him holding him back. What is Levi was only messing around with him? What if Eren did ask for him to be his model for Art, but the guy rejected him? Then his once in a life inspiration would be knocked down and the brunette would have no idea how to tackle his project.

Huffing loudly, the boy rolled over; squeezing the pillow tightly against his face. Why was he being such a loser? Determination surged through his body as he exhaled deeply, before sitting up abruptly. Grabbing his phone he quickly typed in the numbers, pressing the phone against his ear nervously. The phone rang a couple of times – the repetitious noise increasing the worry building up in his chest. What if Levi hadn't even given him the right number?

"Hello." A cool voice slid through the receiver making Eren jump, his voice catching slightly.

"H-Hi! Levi...?"

Silence just filled the response, before a quiet snicker was heard.

"You that shitty brat from the coffee shop?"

The brunette gulped slightly, before nodding – momentarily forgetting that the other couldn't see his actions.

"Uh...yeah? I'm Eren. Sorry about earlier...I just...you were really distracting." The brunette internally punched himself in the face for sounding like such a creeper, biting his lip slightly awaiting the response.

"Hm. Meet me tomorrow outside Costa – my lecture ends at 4pm."

And with that the phone clicked shut – Levi having hung up. Eren blinked a couple of times, glancing at the phone in slight confusion. So...did that mean he had agreed? Or at least wanted to know what Eren was doing? The brunette sighed loudly, the other's cold and blunt attitude intriguing him too much. Groaning, he rolled over – pulling his duvet over his head in an attempt to block out the world and cry at how miserably pathetic he was being over everything.

* * *

 

The screeching of an high pitch alarm clock made Eren wake up abruptly, wiping the drool off his cheek quickly as bleary eyes attempted to recognise his surroundings – the wisps of sleep dragging him back to his fantasy world. Clamping a hand down roughly on the shrilling machine, he yawned loudly, scratching the back of his hair messily feeling the morning grogginess return. Well, if you could call it morning. It was already 11am – one of Eren's favourite days off meaning he had hours before he had to do anything. Technically, he guessed he really should have been practicing soccer but ehh – he was good already and their team only beat Kirstein's anyway. To that coward of a team they seemed like freakin' demons, yet in comparison to the more professional neighbouring teams – they were just prey.

Crawling out of bed, the brunette stretched again, the sudden cold air causing goose bumps to appear on his exposed flesh, dressed only in boxers. Knowing everyone would be out anyway, Eren made his way to the kitchen; browsing the cupboards for any form of breakfast. Contented with some toast, the boy turned on the television, lounging on the sofa languidly brushing any crumbs onto the floor. Mikasa got really stress whenever she found the boys leaving food around the house of furniture. He hummed softly, flicking over to some reality show content with just lying there and focussing on whatever celebrity lifestyles these individuals had.

Hours passed by and soon enough the brunette was fresh out of the shower, attempting to control his messy locks as best he could. Dressed in simply denim jeans and a hoodie, Eren locked up slightly nervous with his official meeting with Levi. His sketchbook and pencils were jammed into a rucksack and they bounced slightly every time he moved; the skip in his step apparent. Checking his cell, he swore lightly as he realised he was behind schedule. His pace quickened up, the soft chill of the winter air slowly traveled up his limbs making him walk stiffly. The cafe was in sight and the brunette furrowed his eyebrows, seeing a small figure hunched up by the neighbouring wall – was that Levi? Hurrying over he saw his suspicions were confirmed, the dark haired boy standing there stiffly, arms crossed tightly as a scarf covered his lower face. Grey eyes flicked up at the appearance of Eren, and the brunette felt a goofy smile cover his face that the other actually turned up. Levi straightened up immediately, nodding towards the door.

"Get in. It's fuckin' freezing out here."

Eren's brows rose slightly but he didn't argue, instead opening the door and entering, eyes scanning around to the new coffee shop he'd never visited before. Despite primarily selling the same items – it had a completely different layout compared to Armin's; the walls a soft cream with a contrasting deep ochre skirting board and wooden panelled floor. A sharp pain spread through the brunette's shoulders and he hissed loudly, turning to glare at the owner of the travelling fist, before his eyes widened. Levi was really short. He'd never noticed it before, seeing as he'd been sitting the last time they met. But with the other male standing behind him, he couldn't help but notice how much he had to look down at the other to connect their gazes. Levi, glared back – sensing something had changed in the other before barging past going up to the counter instead, mumbling something incoherent under his breath. Eren just watched him, slightly offended at the other's attitude. Didn't Levi want to meet him in the first place? Why was he being such a bitch about it?

Like a puppy to his master, Eren dutifully followed Levi down to the seating area, the coffee shop giving off a rustic feel as soft music played from speakers – the quiet chatter of the customers not overwhelming like Armin's. He could understand why people like Levi preferred it. Sitting down, he looked up at Levi who extended the chair more gracefully, sitting down before crossing his legs eloquently, taking a sip of the piping hot coffee without flinching. The other's eyes flicked up from behind the mug; the gaze almost challenging. Feeling his throat get dry, Eren licked his lips, removing his gaze quickly feeling uncomfortable. The silence fed between the awkward atmosphere created between the two before finally the black haired male placed his mug down, the resounding crack of the porcelain on the table making Eren jump.

"So what were you doing yesterday?" The older male looked to the side, in a failed attempt to look uninterested as he unconsciously bit his lip. Eren just perked up at the instigated conversation, quickly pulling out his sketchbook to show the other.

"I'm studying Art and I'm meant to be getting inspiration from a person to draw. But I sort of suck and I need to get my grades good this year because otherwise I'm in serious trouble of getting chucked off the course entirely and-"

"I didn't ask for your fucking life story, cut to the chase."

The bluntness of the other's voice made Eren recoil, hurt flashing across his eyes from the comment. He was only answering the question, Jesus! Hesitating slightly, the brunette instead pushed his sketchbook across, hoping the drawing itself would get across his message.

"You were interesting and I drew you."

Levi's slender fingers pulled the book towards him, eyes scanning across the drawing of himself, eyebrows furrowing slightly as he took in his appearance. Eren just stayed silent in the process, not wanting to make the other angry before he stated his proposition. A few minutes later the male handed back the book, eyes meeting those of Eren's, nodding firmly in appreciation.

"It's good."

Appreciation surged through the brunette's chest, the warmth travelling up his neck to produce a cute little smile, the sudden reaction making Levi's face frown in confusion. It had simply been a compliment. Feeling flustered, Levi quickly covered his face with hands, staring hard at the ground in an attempt to not let his emotions get through. Eren meanwhile just grinned like a doofus, leaning forward excitedly.

"So, so! You like? I've never drawn something so good y'know? So I was wondering – do you want to be my model for this project? It would just consist of you sitting or something and letting me draw you, but you're just really...aaaah."

Levi glanced up at this, eyebrow arching at the suggestion. Uncrossing his legs, he allowed the information to process, Eren staring keenly up at him. If it were possible – he'd seen a tail practically wagging from that boy. Tch.

"Sure. Just don't make me look ugly. I don't care if I look ugly in real life; butter me up brat. Otherwise I'm not wasting my time with you." He sighed softly; meeting Eren's eyes gently, the threat not serious. The brunette just nodded eagerly, quickly scribbling down some information on a napkin and handing it over.

"So I have to fill at least two pages by Friday. That's okay because I've already done one page and if you've got the time, I can squeeze in another. But this semester is about inspiration in general so I'm going to need you long term. Is that okay? I wouldn't make you do anything weird, like nudes, unless you want to do nudes but then, uh I've never done life drawing before so..." Eren's cheeks reddened at the prospect, his words catching on each other at seeing the other naked. Levi just smirked in return, his words sneaking out like a low drawl.

"Cute. I bet you're still a virgin. I don't usually go for your type but you're amusing."

"Wh-What?" The sudden comment put the brunette off-guard, emerald eyes reflecting Levi's lewd smirk. His heart beat increased and his palms suddenly felt sweaty – as if he was a piece of meat the other was eyeing up.

"Now was much as I'd like to make fun of your non-existence sex life, I'm free this evening if you want to come over for some practice. My course is pretty much full time and I have a lot of coursework to be doing; so don't expect me to be playing around waiting for you. You have to work around my schedule. I also work part-time, so don't bother me when I'm busy. I'm a senior by the way. And from looking at your clothes and the fact you're already falling behind on work: I can securely guess you're a freshman who spends all his time going to parties and getting shit-faced. Well tough luck brat, I'm older than you so do what I say." And with that, Levi stood up, his white jeans darkening in the low light of the afternoon as he prepared to leave. As he made his way to the door, he glanced over his shoulder, silently summoning the other to follow him. Eren quickly rushed up, nearly tripping over in the process as he followed his senior.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed and Eren's sketchbook was thick with drawings; from simple pencil sketches to charcoal and pastels. His professor had been pleasantly surprised at his sudden interest in the class and encouraged Eren to continue working towards his potential.

Levi had met with Eren on a few occasions – where their sessions had lasted up to two to three hours. At first the black haired male had been guarded; never saying many words – preferring to sit there in silence and purposefully ignore the other's attempt at instigating a conversation. Eren had come to the conclusion that Levi was a man of little word. Yet recently, Levi had been allowing a couple of small smiles to tug at the tips of his lips, allowing a few comments here and there to participate in the conversation; however they were mainly just digs at Eren's clumsiness.

Currently, they both sat in Levi's kitchen, the elder male propped up on a bar stool against a numbingly white counter. The majority of Levi's apartment was painted white – the cold colour making the living area feel blank and detached. Since his first arrival – the dark haired male had reinforced the rule of Eren not spilling anything, or making a general mess with his art supplies. It had caught Eren's attention that Levi was excruciatingly particular about the hygiene and appearance of his apartment – the other constantly dusting off imaginary dirt and scrubbing at the already sparkling surfaces.

Bright eyes refocused, and Eren blinked softly – not having realised he'd zoned out. A streak decorated the half done sketch of Levi, the lead having trailed off haphazardly across the page. Eyebrows furrowed as the boy reached for the eraser, before a low cough was heard.

"You're tired. Take a break."

"I'm not...and if I stop it won't be finished."

Eren bit his lip slightly. Indeed, he was tired. They'd been working for the pass three hours – the brunette having done a soft colour sketch made from a palette of blues, before attempting to get ahead of himself and do more.

"Leave it unfinished. Call it 'untitled' or something, that's what arty kids do, right? You can always state it's just a practice piece anyway. Plus, I need a smoke."

The dark haired male hopped off of the stool and headed towards the mini balcony – pulling out a packet of cigarettes in the process. Eren's eyes followed every move of the others; the light breeze making his papers ruffle. Levi stood against the railings casually; long fingers swiftly bringing the cancer stick to and fro his mouth. Delicate lips sucked around the tip as the smoke was inhaled and Eren felt his throat go dry as he watched the others actions. Everything the other did was so eloquent and captivating and a small sense of pride bubbled up in the brunette's chest. This was his muse. His inspiration. Steel grey eyes met his, the hard stare softening slightly at the pathetic expression Eren was wearing.

"Take a photograph. It'll last longer." The tease was gentle in is voice, but Eren still felt his cheeks flush at being caught ogling his senior.

"Pft, you wish." Eren stood up abruptly, pulling up his bag to begin tidying away.

"Perhaps."

The words cut through the room – making the atmosphere heat up as Eren froze, turning his head round slowly to see the smirk etched onto Levi's face. Stubbing out the cigarette underfoot, the dark haired male swayed over – his steps light but also dangerous. Eren just licked his lips nervously, eyes fixed onto Levi's. A hand extended and those soft fingertips that had previously been fuelling Levi's nicotine addiction came up to ruffle unruly locks.

"I was joking, no need to look so traumatised."

Eren nodded swiftly – eyes flickering around as if conflicted before noticing how close the other had got. Levi's small but muscular body lightly pressed against Eren's – the heat between the two noticeable. Levi's intense gaze was directed upwards; as if almost expectant as he watched Eren's reactions. After a few moments of nothing, a short, bitter laugh escaped the model's throat.

"Cute, I knew it."

Eren's eyebrows furrowed in confused as he opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted.

"I'll see you next week. You know where the door is." The sharp words penetrated Eren's chest; the others tone cold and slightly mocking – Levi himself having moved across to the windows, his arms crossed tightly. The brunette just stared at his senior in confusion before sighing, grabbing his things and leaving.

He didn't understand Levi. One moment the male was being cooperative and almost inviting Eren to get to know him – but in the next instance he would retreat and act detached; as if he didn't want Eren to care. The boy thudded down the steps of the apartment complex, his shoes making a sharp smacking noise on the bricks. He was confused by the mixed signals. It was almost like Levi had been daring Eren to touch him – as if he wanted to initiate something. The teenager exhaled deeply, clutching his bag securely as he made the walk back home. At least Mikasa and Armin could help distract him from the others confusing behaviour.

Meanwhile, Levi just leant against the railings of his balcony – watching Eren disappear into the crowd. _Damn you, shitty brat_. He sighed softly, reaching for another cigarette. _Damn you for being so oblivious_.

* * *

The front door opened and Eren entered, the familiar worn out flat owned by him and his adopted sister Mikasa, comforting. Removing his shoes, the brunette placed his bag down on the side, instead making his way over to the kitchen, sticking his head around the side of the door.

"I'm home!"

Two familiar faces glanced up at him, one blonde and furiously studying from a text book, whilst the other had deep onyx hair that framed softly around a smooth jaw. Mikasa smiled in his direction before returning her attention back to the cooker, in the midst of making dinner for the three of them. Sliding over to Armin, Eren leaned against his best friend's chair, the text book in front of them looking boring and something that would never make any sense to him.

"That looks stressful." He nodded in the direction of the pages covered in different formulas and equations, the scientific words so long Eren didn't even know if he could pronounce them.

"I know! But I have a mock exam when I come back on Monday and I really need to get an A in this."

Pink lips pouted slightly and a grin made its way onto Eren's face as he relaxed. Armin always did well when he came to studying and learning, but after his recent boyfriend development in the name of Jean Kirstein, the blonde had been distracted and spending less time on his studies. It was slightly saddening to Eren however, that his geeky best friend had managed to find a significant other before he did. He was unsure of what Mikasa did in her spare time because she rarely divulged private information to him, and he was pretty sure he didn't want his sister telling him about some dreamy boy. He shuddered slightly at the thought. But yes, Eren Jaeger, eighteen years old and currently single. People had often asked the brunette whether anything had changed between himself and Armin once having found out the other boys sexuality – but Eren had literally never even thought about it. Armin was practically like a brother. So what if he liked dudes? Eren didn't see the attraction himself, but he'd never seen the entire attraction in girls either. To him, relationships screamed hassle and commitment and money, none of which he had or wanted. He was purposefully content with failing art class, following Armin around when the other wasn't working and being a complete loser.

"So how was Levi's?" Mikasa's voice cut through Eren's internal dialogue and he glanced up to see the girl was staring in his direction. Mikasa was ridiculously protective over Eren and Armin. Once she had found out Jean and Armin were dating, she definitely gave Kirstein a hard time about it. She literally interrupted every moment they had together to make sure no-one hurt her precious baby. And now that she knew Eren was friends with a senior, she'd definitely become suspicious.

"It was fine yeah...just did some drawings...like usual." Eren shrugged slightly, unsure of what else to say. Because he doubted 'oh yeah I think the guy was coming onto me but then practically threw me out when I didn't do anything' was a perfectly acceptable answer in his sister's eyes.

She nodded slightly before dishing up the food, pushing Armin's textbook out of the way with his bowl of pasta. Mikasa was a firm believer that families should eat together when they're all in the same households. Keeps them closer and all that. And studying during such a family moment was a big no-no.

They ate in silence, with the occasional comment of a conversation flickering through them before the topic died out. It was a Friday night and unlike all the other students that were currently their age, they weren't gallivanting out and spending their money getting ridiculously drunk. Mainly because Eren was still _trying_ to get a part-time job and Armin was too much of a goody-two shoes to even consider partying and getting it on with his boyfriend in a public space. It sucked ass.

Excusing himself from the table, Eren trawled up the stairs – tiredness overcoming him. He wasn't used to these busy days with Levi – having spent the majority of the semester just lazing around when relating to his artwork. But now he had to do something and yeah, Levi was a fascinating model, but it felt like he spent so much time just working himself around the others schedule. It was unbelievable at how busy Levi was; going to and fro his music classes, to off to wherever the heck he worked, to then meeting Eren and taking the boy back to his place. The brunette hummed softly as he checked his phone, not understanding why he felt a little disappointed at the lack of messages from a particular person. He had no reason to text. So why was he expecting? Maybe because of the weird way he'd been dismissed earlier from Levi's house. That had never happened before. Usually Eren had to wrap up their sessions due to being home in time for dinner and Mikasa, or their conversation just died out to the point where it felt only natural for Eren to leave. But this time...Levi had purposefully told him where the door was and to leave. Flopping into bed, Eren sighed loudly, thumping the duvets. Why couldn't he just get under Levi's skin? Why couldn't he get to know the other male better? There was something stupidly captivating about him that made Eren want to know every dark little secret – because with a face and attitude like his, it was only the norm for Levi to have some sort of mysterious past. But every time childhood was mentioned, Levi quickly skipped over the topic and changed it without a care of consideration. It was aggravating and annoying and Eren felt childish to the core at not being able to have his way. Yet, he was determined to make Levi open up to him, and allow Levi to become someone influential in his life.

And he knew the perfect way how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention but this fic is inspired by "Locked Out Of Heaven" by Bastille. It's a cover of the Bruno Mars song - but Bastille make it that much more emotional.
> 
> Give it a listen!


	3. Chapter 3

Eren Jaeger lay on the couch in deliberation, his cell-phone raised above his head as he gazed at the 'send message' option. His thumb hovered over the button, uncertainty running through him. Teeth gnawed on a lower lip before the boy groaned, covering his eyes with a forearm. Why was this simple action causing him so much stress?! He was being ridiculous. Exhaling deeply, he counted to ten before opening his eyes – trying to ignore the fact that steel grey orbs had been imprinted on the back of his eyelids. Sitting up now determined, the brunette quickly sent the message before he had a chance to regret it. The electronic messaged sped across space until a cell-phone across the city lit up, beeping softly.

One New Message:

' _Party student union tonight. Come w/ me?_ – Eren'

A small smile appeared on the receivers face as they reached over to reply.

' _Okay brat. See you at 8pm._ – L'

* * *

Mikasa faced Eren, a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised sternly at the appearance of her brother. The brunette stood there sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as she scrutinised him. Dressed in simple grey jeans, plain top and a baggy checked shirt over the top – the boy looked seemingly normal. However, if you looked carefully you'd see the brunette had attempted to control his haphazardly messy hair – the locks straightened slightly to press flatly against his scalp. Furthermore, the teenager smelt fresh, with a hint of cologne teasing nostrils as he passed by.

"Are you trying to impress someone?" Mikasa's tone was suspicious but curious – having never seen her brother try this hard for anyone else before.

"N-No!" The boy stammered slightly, his cheeks flushing softly which was a clear giveaway that he was lying. She just nodded knowingly – happy that someone had captured Eren's interest.

"Well...let's go then. I'm not going to drink tonight so I can drive us back." The female twirled the car keys around her fingers as they locked up – briefly saying goodbye to Armin, who sniffled his own reply. Jean and Armin had been having problems recently, the jerk telling Armin not to call him until the selfish horse-face was ready. Every day consisted of a new drama for those two and it was driving protective Mumma Mikasa crazy.

Sliding into the passenger seat, Eren checked his cell phone once again, hoping Levi wouldn't suddenly cancel on him. The party scene didn't seem entirely something Levi would be into, but it sent butterflies in the brunette's stomach that the other would go anyway for him. The journey was short and Eren tapped his feet impatiently against the floor of the vehicle – eager to just get there.

Pulling up, the brunette peered out of the window, eyes scanning for any sight of the other male. A shadowed figure stood by the entry, arms crossed as they leant against the wall, as if waiting. It had to be him! A grin made its way onto Eren's face and he reached for the door handle, only to be stopped by Mikasa. He gave his sister a questioning look, but she was already talking.

"Have fun tonight."

And with that, she undid the door – giving Eren a playful shove out. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw her wave him off as she went to look for a proper parking space, signalling she'd be in soon.

Levi stood there, cool and calculating eyes spotting Eren leave the care – but made no movement to approach the boy. Eren soon enough come hurrying over, only to have his jaw fall open in shock and surprise. Levi looked...so fucking hot. The senior was in white skinny jeans, the paleness of them reflecting the gleam of the moon. A 90's band tee covered the boy's chest, a little tight, but only to show off his form as a black leather jacket with studded shoulder-pads added the final touch. The male met Eren's eyes, and brunette felt his mind go blank. Under the moonlight, Levi's skin looked porcelain and flawless, the narrow orbs capturing the low light perfectly.

Without saying anything, Levi just grabbed Eren by his shirt, dragging him into the party that was ongoing – the far off thudding music now suddenly blasting in their eardrums. The dark haired male grimaced slightly at the noise, before leading them over to the bar, turning to Eren.

"What's your poison?"

Eren blinked a couple of times: confused. The bar-tender just laughed in response, nodding in Levi's direction.

"Newbie, huh?"

The shorter male just leant over the counter, the brunette not capturing what was said as he looked over at the dance floor, the mass of writhing bodies infatuated with each other.

A cold glass was presented in Eren's hands and he refocused on Levi's face.

"What is it?" He eyed the concoction nervously – the words of spiked drinks flashing dangerously in his mind – the message from Mikasa.

"Something nice, you'll like it. Trust me." Levi took a gulp of his own drink, swallowing it easily. The liquid trickled out of the corner of his lips and a tongue darted out to lap up any escaping droplets. Eren felt his face get hot as he watched the other and took a quick mouthful of his own drink – trying to hide his obvious attraction towards the other. Mid-gulp however, he choked on the strength of the alcohol, tears forming slightly as he gasped for air. Levi just smirked next to him, a hand sympathetically patting his back.

"Maybe that was a bit too strong for a beginner."

"You think?!"

Eren cleared his throat, noticing Mikasa across the room talking to a blonde woman – guessing she was with her own friends. Suddenly Eren was glad that Levi had agreed to come with him. Spotting some plush leather couches nearby his sister, the two males headed over, the section slightly quieter and the air less thick with sweat. Setting their drinks down, Eren plopped down, glad there was seating. Levi moved next to him – their thighs touching as they leant back against the furniture.

"Thanks for coming tonight Levi. I'm glad I get to spend it with a friend." Eren glanced over, a sincere smile on his face as he relaxed slightly, his limbs feeling content.

"I know you'd be alone without me anyway, brat." Levi replied smoothly, taking another sip from his glass.

"Hey!" The brunette pouted in mock offense. "I have plenty of friends!" He shoved Levi's shoulder playfully, the other's eyes widening as the unexpected contact as he attempted to not spill his drink and ruin his clothes. But before Eren knew it, Levi shoved back twice as hard – an amused expression on his face as Eren hit the armrest. Levi was stronger than he had anticipated.

"Yeah, whatever." Levi lent subtly against Eren's side gently. "Make out with me."

The words were uttered so quietly that Eren was sure he had misheard and so he chuckled awkwardly in response.

"What?"

"I said," dark eyes flicked up to meet Eren's own intensely. "Make out with me, Jaeger."

A few seconds passed as Eren stared right into Levi's face, his expression that of a deer in the headlight as his heart seemed to struggle to behave normally. A blush crept up onto his cheeks and his mouth opened in an attempt to reply, failing pathetically. Instead, the model just rolled his eyes before reaching up to clasp a hand firmly in the brunette's hair, pulling him down half-way to meet him.

They were soft. Levi's mouth worked gently against his, coaxing the other to participate as the party scene seemed to blur in the background. A few moments had passed and Eren still hadn't reacted. Levi's eyes flicked up, narrowing slightly in confusion. How had he misread the situation? The elder paused, the breath between them shallow and short as he moved away, turning around sharply to reach for his jacket – intending on leaving.

However, a firm arm clasped Levi's shoulder and pushed him back into the sofa, a mouth furiously attacking him as Eren leaned forward, impatient. Having been caught off guard, Levi automatically loss the dominance of the kiss – attempting to guide Eren as he gripped the other boys jaw, tilting his chin so it was more comfortable. It was harsh and full of teeth but with the slight alcohol in his system and the large beating of unidentifiable music – it felt right. Eren behaved like a lost puppy, the other eager to rush into it; not understanding the basic rules of kissing though. It was wet and somehow in the process, their mouths had opened to embrace each other, the soft motions of the dark haired male's tongue sending tingles down Eren's spine. He shuddered slightly as he shifted closer into Levi's lap, pressing the other harshly against the back of the couch, their bodies pressed tightly against each other as they followed their instincts – forgetting about where they were. Currently, it felt like it was just them two on the top of the world, not giving a damn about anyone nearby.

Long fingers clasped Eren's hips, pulling him closer as they exchanged kisses, loosing breath rapidly. Hips gently began to roll against the music, the rhythm guiding them as Levi attached himself to the flesh of Eren's neck, biting experimentally. The brunette shuddered slightly as he tilted his chin, exposing more of his throat, wanting more as he sat on Levi's lap, arms curled around the back of the others head - fingers teasing the back of the others undercut. He had lost rationale and he didn't care. A mouth sucked gently against the base of his throat, the suction making him groan slightly – eyes squeezing shut. A soft tongue lapped apologetically at the mark, before trailing off, finding the special spot between his neck and collarbone that made Eren melt into a puddle of bliss.

"Fuck...Levi..." the throaty whisper seemed unrecognisable and the other male just hummed in response, not relenting.

In the far off distance there were a few bangs and yells of commotion, peaking at Eren's interest – his eyes flicking open softly. His vision was hazy, having momentarily forgotten they were at the student union – the flashing of the lights affecting his vision. The darkness made him squint before he recognised the person causing the problem, a low sense of doom settling in his stomach.

"Shit!" He pushed Levi's head away from him, stumbling back in a rush to get up, before falling straight on his ass. Levi wiped his mouth softly, confusion written over the blank stare before turning around and following Eren's line of vision.

"Shit." He repeated, standing up immediately. Eren forced his eyes away from the visible boner the other had, instead brushing his clothes down; attempting to cool his burning face. Then, he rushed across to the corner of the room, worry infiltrating his senses and removing any erection he previously had.

"Mikasa!" he called out from across the music, only to have a hand pressed against his chest gently, stopping his from approaching his sister who was currently beating the shit out of Jean Kirstein. Marco Bodt stood there, an awkwardly nervous smile in place.

"Don't. He deserves this."

"What?" Eren's voice rose slightly, turning on Marco swiftly. "What the fuck is happening? Tell me or I swear to God-"

A hand clamped over Eren's mouth as Levi appeared next to the two boys, effectively shutting off whatever threat that was about to spill out of the other's mouth. Their heads snapped round at the sound of throwing up, and all three boys instinctively took a step back as Jean was sick, collapsing half on Mikasa – the female grimacing at the vile action. Marco then moved over, nudging Mikasa softly as he nodded towards the bathroom. She agreed as Marco hauled off his best friend to get cleaned up, before turning around to face Eren. Levi removed his hand deftly, eyes meeting Mikasa's firmly as they stared hardly at each other – neither of them backing down. Yet, it was Eren to break the silence.

"Mikasa! Shit, are you okay?!" The brunette rushed up, raising a hand to protectively touch his sister's shoulder – evidently worried. "What's going on?"

"He's cheating on Armin." She shrugged slightly, acting indifferent. "He's drunk out of his ass. He'll regret it later. I'm taking him to see Armin as soon as Marco is done."

"What?" Eren's voice rose, incredulous. He turned his back for one minute and all this drama was unleashed. He glanced at Levi, the other just standing there nonchalantly. The dark haired male didn't seem fazed by what had just occurred between them and Eren felt his heart flutter. Did Levi just want to kiss him for the sake of the party scene or...?

Jean reappeared, looking unsteady on his feet like a newborn foal taking its first few steps. Marco held lightly onto the other boy, guiding him towards Mikasa and the car.

"I'll pick you up later" Mikasa promised, before leaving to reunite the fighting couple.

Eren just watched them disappear before feeling overwhelmingly uncomfortable. Levi and he had been having a thoroughly enjoyable make out session before the brunette noticed the predicament of his sister; and he was now unsure of where to go with the other. Levi likewise wasn't being particularly helpful, standing there with his hands in his pockets. However, after a few minutes of awkward silence, Levi nudged the other with his shoulder, nodding towards the door.

"I need a smoke. Coming?"

"...Sure." Eren hesitated slightly before following the shorter male; not wanting to be alone.

The door opened and a breeze of cool air fluttered across their faces, a relief in comparison to the overwhelmingly stuffy room they had previously been trapped in. Leading them around the corner, Levi lent up against the wall – pulling out a box that had been stuffed in his pockets. A cigarette was soon enough produced and Levi hunched over slightly to avoid the wind blowing out his flame. However, every time he raised the lighter towards his cancer stick – the flame promptly shut off and died. He huffed in exasperation as he tried again before Eren reached out, gently clasping a hand over Levi's shaking fingers.

"Let me try."

Levi's eyes flicked up, an unreadable expression on his face before he let go. Eren flicked the tip of the lighter, the flame bursting out of its shell. He stood there a little transfixed, the wavering flame almost exotic. Stepping forward, he sheltered the flame with his spare hand as Levi hurriedly leant forward – the tip of his fag lighting at the end, the paper burning away. He inhaled deeply, the smoke travelling down into his lungs as his eyes shut softly; relaxed. Eren couldn't help but watch the other, the smoking attractive and captivating. A few puffs later and Levi was slowing down, the nicotine desperation rolling over. The man exhaled lazily – the tendrils of smoke wisping up into Eren's face smoothly. The brunette brushed away the smoke, the sexual tension between the two building up.

"Can I...?" Eren nodded towards the cigarette, asking permission. Levi just glanced at his treat curiously before raising the tip to his lips, inhaling far more deeply than normal. Eren's eyes widened at the amount that was consumed, before soft lisps pressed against his. He gasped quietly at the unexpected contact, mouth falling open slightly. Levi tightened his hold on Eren's shoulder – the smoke transferring from Levi's lungs to the other. Eren hummed softly, as Levi stepped back, eyes sultry and seductive as he smirked lightly – before the wisps of smoke escaped Eren's mouth. His mouth was dry and he licked his lips quickly before a rush of adrenaline ran through his veins.

Without thinking about it, the brunette lent down, mouth connecting solidly against Levi's – hands resting on slender hips. The dark haired male's breath hitched slightly, before his eyes shut as he reciprocated the feelings, leaning up on his toes to grasp Eren's hair tightly. Their kiss was gentle and comforting, the scent of smoke burning between them as the cigarette ran out. Eren licked gently at Levi's lower lip, eyes opening slightly to check everything was okay.

"Eren..." Levi whimpered slightly before moving away, his head falling down to rest against the brunette's shoulder, dropping the butt of the cigarette into the ground. "I can't date you."

The brunette's throat constricted as he stiffened, eyes widened slightly at the words that escaped the other's mouth. What...?


	4. Chapter 4

A few moments of silence passed before Eren found his voice.

"What?"

Levi's shoulders slumped slightly and Eren could feel the other inhale deeply.

"You don't know me Eren. I've done and been through more shit you can't even relate to-"

"Then let me get to know you." Eren interrupted sharply. "I don't care what you've done in the past Levi. What we should focus on now is the present. There's no point crying over spilt milk."

"Eren." The senior's voice was a warning as the black haired male straightened up, looking the brunette hard in the eyes. "You won't like me after you get to know me. I don't want to put myself up for failure." Levi cast his eyes down. "Not again. So please. Respect this. Get a pretty girlfriend and find your inspiration within her." And with that, the boy brushed past Eren, the other stunned into silence. Levi merged in with the darkness and there was the tell-tale roar of a engine disappearing for Eren to fully comprehend what had happened.

"Shit." He whispered to himself, fingers pressing gingerly against his lips. They still tingled from Levi's kiss, the faint scent of smoke washing away into the cool night.

* * *

Levi's apartment door shut solidly – the noise echoing throughout his apartment. Blank eyes cast upon his dark home, the curtains open allowing the moonlight to gleam off the pale walls. Fists clenched as the male took short, shallow, controlled breaths. The bare walls whispered Levi's name and the male grit his teeth, anger building up as memories invaded. He clenched his eyes shut, the familiar hunger building up in his chest. His body ached for the sweet high that nothing else could compare. He craved the cloves that would make him forget, the cloves that would make his reality hazy and soft; detached from real life. Teeth pierced into his lower lip, the metallic taste of blood making Levi's eyes snap open.

He had promised to stop.

Shaky hands reached for his cell-phone, the nimble fingertips tapping in the memorised number. Three soft rings passed by before a loud woman picked up, her voice energetic and eager despite the lateness of the call.

"Hello?! Hanji speaking!"

"Hey...it's me." Levi's voice was quiet, delicate. As if he was a cracked pane of glass that was threatening to collapse. "It's getting bad again."

There was the slamming of what was a presumably a door before the female replied, a little out of breath. "I'm coming over now. Keep talking to me Levi, I'll be less than ten minutes."

The male nodded deftly as he slid down the wall – connecting softly with the ground. The itch was getting stronger and he tapped his fingers rapidly against the floor, Hanji making light, brief conversation in an attempt of distraction. She'd always been good at that. A hint of a smile placed at the tips of his lips, the forlorn expression sad. She'd always been good at everything.

* * *

The past night had been a blur. Eren winced as beams of sunlight infiltrated his rooms, the light shining down and raising him from his slumber. He groaned slightly as he attempted to curl up back to sleep; but it was out of the question. He was awake.

Padding into the kitchen, the brunette checked his cell-phone, disheartened when he saw no messages from Levi. Scrolling through the other's name, he exhaled deeply. He had sent three messages to the other over the period of the night, asking Levi to forgive him and that they could just be friends. He just wanted Levi to speak to him and explain. The male was confusing and exotic and all Eren wanted was to get behind that facade and learn the true personality behind his muse. He wanted to capture the imperfections in all their glory; the true nature of humankind.

Plopping into a wooden chair, the brunette groaned and rested his forehead on the table. It was too early. Having arrived back in the early hours of the morning, Eren was most certainly not ready to get on with the day. He wanted to sleep.

"Jean's still here by the way." Mikasa shoved a plate of buttered toast and bacon next to the boy; the delicious scent of breakfast rousing Eren from his pitying self. The brunette straightened, reaching out for the knife and fork as he raised an eyebrow at Mikasa. "I know, I'm not pleased." The woman replied coolly. "I checked in on Armin this morning, and that scumbag was passed out in Armin's bed, with Armin pressed up against his side." She shook her head in disgust, obviously not easily forgiving or forgetting Jean's deeds. Eren just stayed silent, tucking into the breakfast provided.

Moments later, a sleepy looking Armin appeared blonde locks astray but adoringly so. The boy beamed at Eren as he greeted them, before a shifty looking Jean followed in suit, eyes cast down awkwardly. Eren frowned when he saw the other, before the realised hit him. Those were his pyjamas! Armin had given Jean his clothes! Just as the brunette opened his mouth to complain, Armin was waving a hand lazily in his direction.

"Be quiet Eren, I don't want to hear it. My clothes don't fit him." The blonde strolled over to the cooker as he chatted with Mikasa, the elder woman beginning to make their breakfasts too. Pouring them some tea, Armin quickly moved back to Jean's side, guiding his boyfriend into a chair as he pressed a light kiss against the other's cheek. Eren could feel Mikasa's disapproving glare from where he was sitting and the brunette sharply looking down at his breakfast, now put off. It wasn't entirely jealously...okay maybe it was. Eren wanted someone to be like Armin to him. He wanted someone to wake up next to and share meals with and kiss and rely on. He exhaled heavily and pushed the food around, no longer hungry. He checked his phone again; although it was unlikely Levi would have replied. Disappointment flooded him, the emotion crawling up to his throat – constricting him. He swallowed heavily before pushing his plate away.

Silently, the brunette stood up and left the room, feeling tense and upset. It wasn't natural. No one had managed to hurt him like this. And yet, some guy he barely knew from the coffee shop that just happened to be one of the most captivating and mysterious guys he'd ever met, had managed to.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen Armin spoke in a hushed voice; in fear Eren would hear him.

"Did anyone else see that hickey?"

* * *

A small stereo lifted notes into the air, the violin piece relaxing and uplifting. Levi's head was placed delicately in Hanji's lap, the brunette's hair in a loose pony-tail as square glasses fitted her face. Hands ran through Levi's short hair, the action comforting and purely platonic. The male's face was calm, all frowns and expressions free. The steady rise and fall of his chest played a gently rhythm against the orchestrated music. Tubs of ice-cream lay on the coffee table, the tips of the treat beginning to melt as the spoons left indents. The sound on the television was low but Levi's eyes were fixed on the reality television show; the women appearing to have perfect lives. Whatever the heck 'perfect' was anyway. He snorted to himself, capturing the attention of Hanji.

"You ready to talk yet, sweetheart?"

The male groaned slightly, shooting the female a look. "Don't call me that. And no."

"Okay, let me rephrase. Talk to me about it. And I'm not asking this time." She shot him an equally stern look back.

Levi made a soft noise before turning on his side, not wanting her to see his face. But she understood. Tracing patterns lightly into his undercut she hummed encouragingly. The male took a few breaths before exhaling deeply. "I met someone."

"And?"

"And, nothing. I never said there was anything else."

"Levi, don't be annoying."

He exhaled deeply, refocusing on the girls on the television screen, their glitz and glamour making him feel sick. "I like him. But...I don't want to. And I think he likes me too. But he shouldn't." Levi's words were quiet and delicate; revealing the man's insecurity. "He shouldn't like me because of what I'm like. He makes me feel good and human and wanted. He removes the constant itch at the back on my mind. He makes me forget I ever needed it and...I like that." He fell silent, exposed.

Hanji just nodded softly, a smile gently gracing her features. She was happy for him. Levi deserved someone like this. "And he doesn't know? Levi..." she sighed softly, trying to not sound like she was chastising him. "Levi, this kid must be special. You haven't felt this other than for Erwin, and you've moved on from him. So if your past is holding you back, tell him. If this kid is making you feel what he's apparently making you feel, he won't care."

"...I know. But, I don't want to let him in. I don't want to let me walls come down again, and allow someone to infiltrate me. I don't want to be hurt again."

A light smack to his head made the male jolt slightly, head twisting around to glare at Hanji who was leaning back, a shit-eating grin in place. "Don't be wuss, shortie. Erwin was a dickwad. And this kid sounds like a complete cutie, let me meet him sometime. Which means: you need to talk to him. He's probably feeling confused and lost and you're making matters worse. Also," she smiled apologetically, raising Levi's own cell-phone. "He thinks he's meeting you in an hour."

"What?" Levi's voice rose as he lunged for his cell-phone, looking in horror at the perfectly written and sent message to Eren. "When did you-"

"Secrets, my boy. Secrets." She winked at the shocked male. "Now if I were you, I'd shower because you smell like smoke and alcohol and sweat and you want to make a good impression on this cutie."

Levi's jaw dropped before he leaped off the couch, swearing slightly as he skidded across the wooden panel flooring. Leaning on the wall, he turned around to face Hanji. "You've got another thing coming if you think I'm forgiving you for this, shitty glasses." But the threat was light as Levi's face glowed slightly, having needed this push in the right direction from his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Call me if you need anything, and have fun on your date." She laughed as Levi's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and ducked from a thrown cushion aimed for her face. Slipping out the door, Levi breathed softly as Hanji left. He felt rejuvenated. Checking the time, he swore lightly – the minutes ticking away rapidly as he scrambled to get ready.

* * *

Eren checked his watch: face falling when he noticed he was ten minutes early. Having received a reply from Levi, his heart had fluttered softly. Levi wanted to talk things through with him. And that's exactly what Eren needed to do. He needed to persuade Levi to keep their friendship, even if it meant forfeiting a relationship. He wanted Levi in his life.

The brunette rested again the brick wall, hunching into his hoodie. It was the beginning of December and the weather was definitely decreasing. Despite being dressed in layers and wearing the appropriate scarves and gloves forced upon him by Mikasa, he was still cold.

Footsteps approached the shop and Eren instinctively looked up: surprised to see Levi there. Likewise, the dark haired male seemed a little shocked to see Eren there, automatically checking his watch. They were both early. Eren laughed awkwardly, shifting to straighten up.

"Want to head in? It's chilly." He nodded towards the coffee shop door and Levi gave a swift nod of his own head, motioning for Eren to go in first. The brunette smiled awkwardly as he entered the familiar shop, the warmth quickly spreading through his limbs.

Ordering their drinks, the two males made their way to a private table in the back of the shop, away from prying eyes and the busy customers. Sitting down, Eren swallowed nervously.

"Look-"

"Don't." Levi interrupted immediately, eyes flicking up to Eren's bright emeralds. "Don't you dare apologise for my own shitty actions."

"Oh..." His mouth went dry, and he cast his gaze elsewhere.

"Shit." The words were whispered and captured the brunette's attention immediately. Levi sat there with his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Eren. Shit, I'm so fucking sorry."

The brunette paused; unsure of what to do. Instead, he sighed softly, raising a hand to pull a hand away from Levi's face. "You're already forgiven."

The words caused Levi to glance up sharply; eyes open and delicate. "What...?"

"Levi." Eren said smoothly. "Levi, I forgive you. The past is the past and whatever I said or implied or reminded you of, I'm sorry. I just want to understand you. You're one of the most amazing and captivating and incredible guys I've ever met and ever since I lay eyes upon you in this safe coffee shop: I found myself wanting to know you. I don't want to force anything out of you. Heck, I didn't even realise I was attracted to you until that party." He laughed sheepishly, intertwining his fingers with Levi's own slender ones. "Just let me in, okay?"

The smile that graced Eren's was beautiful and honest and Levi felt tears pricking at the tips of his eyes. What did he do to deserve meeting someone so wonderful? Tilting his head downwards, Levi hid his face, grumbling slightly, "You make me cry and I'm going to stab you with this spoon."

Eren's laughter was soothing and Levi felt himself smile, despite attempting to stop himself. Soon enough, a few beads of laughter escaped his own lips at his ridiculous threat and he smiled at Eren wholeheartedly.

Eren's heart stuttered slightly at the picture of how beautiful this man was and he wished he could have captured that expression on camera. The males soon enough calmed down and took a drink, the heat passing. It was comfortable and Eren felt the tension between the two evaporate. But there was something missing. Leaning forward, the brunette hummed softly, catching Levi's attention.

"Can we start again? Let's pretend this is the first time we've met. So, tell me about yourself."

"I'd rather not speak to a stranger." Levi quipped back, raising an eyebrow teasingly. "But...you're a handsome stranger so I guess I could bend the rules." The male leant forward, a lazy grin in place. "I'm Rivaille, but you can call me Levi. I like cats, coffee and smoking. I dislike girls, kids and smoking."

Eren raised an eyebrow confused, Levi having contradicted himself.

"Yes, I love and hate smoking. It can be both a blessing and curse, depending on what context we're talking about. I've been there, done that with everything related to it. But anyway, tell me about yourself, oh mysterious stranger."

Eren felt himself flush, despite the tease and he cleared his throat. "Uh...I'm Eren Jaeger...I live with my sister Mikasa and-"

"No. I want to learn about _you_ , not your life."

"Oh...okay. Well I'm Eren. I study art, though I'm too lazy half the time to complete my work. I like having new experiences and seeing new things but I'm a walking oxymoron because I hate exercise and if I could, I'd sleep through all my classes. My favourite food is pizza, I hate vegetables. And yeah...that's me." He smiled softly, unsure of anything else to say.

Levi just nodded along, resting his chin on his palm. Watching Eren talk alighted something inside of him, the animated expression of the other soothing Levi's general pent up self. As the sun cast into the cafe, the rays highlighted Eren's deep chocolatey locks and Levi felt himself sigh softly, enraptured by Eren.

"You're gorgeous."

Eren froze slightly, eyes slowly meeting Levi's. The other male seemed unaware of having quietly expressed the words. He swallowed, wanting nothing more than to kiss Levi and have something more than a relationship. But he needed to work this out and not rush the male. Levi may give off the pretence he was this uncaring, solitude type of man. But Eren could begin to see the clasps beneath that, holding that facade in place. He could see the other male crumble before him, revealing something even more extraordinary and rare underneath. Levi may be guarded, but Eren would rub those walls down and make Levi trust him. It was like taming a wild animal.

Hours passed and the daylight begin to shimmer; the strands of the sun attempting to tug at the horizon and spread its warmth. But the moon was soon to appear and so the sun said goodnight, allowing the darkness to take over. Likewise, Levi and Eren were finally leaving the cafe, having mindlessly chatted for hours – enjoying each other's company. But it was time for the goodbyes and for tomorrow's classes to start and Eren huffed quietly: not wanting the day to end.

"Don't look so forlorn, kid. I'll see you sooner than you think." Levi smiled slightly, reaching up to ruffle his hair, the action rough but friendly. Eren unconsciously leaned into the touch and was a little disappointed when Levi stopped.

"I guess..." Eren gnawed on his lower lip, hesitant. "Levi...are we friends?"

An unreadable expression passed quickly across the black haired males face, his eyebrows quirking slightly before he nodded, reaching out to zip Eren's hoodie up. Holding gently onto the ends of the material, Levi paused before leaning up to gently press his mouth again Eren's. "Or boyfriends."

The comment was so small and suggestive that Eren couldn't help his eyes widening, surprised at both the comment and action. But before he knew it, he was nodded furiously, dragging Levi into his chest as he hugged the male hard – the other flailing at being shoved head first into Eren's chest. A bubble of laughter escaped Eren's mouth and the brunette leaned down to kiss Levi's cheek, nuzzling into the dark haired males neck. The other just flushed slightly, cheeks turning a light pink at how energetic and excitable Eren was being.

It was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realised I sort of rushed getting them together but....oh well!
> 
> And also sorry to any Erwin lovers; he's going to be portrayed as the bad guy in this!


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of weeks passed surprisingly well and easily. Eren's coursework was increasing and becoming better every day, with his tutor surprised and giving extra credit to the brunette for his work standing out. Some of the other talented students were a little bitter with the sudden keen interest in art that Eren was displaying, because he definitely was competition. His latest work had been put up in a mini showcase that Mikasa had eagerly attended, refusing to let Eren be modest for a moment. Armin had dragged Jean along, those two finally working out their differences. What had happened at the party with Jean and that random girl was never mentioned, for the sake of Armin. No one wanted to break the news to the blonde because he would be devastated.

Unfortunately however, Levi hadn't attended the showcase due to his work schedule, the corner shop refusing to let him change his hours on such short notice. The dark male had been a little frustrated that he couldn't have supported Eren in this achievement, but at the same time his boyfriend had become a little embarrassed that it was his face that was being showcased. He didn't personally believe that that particular piece was so spectacular but Eren had to beg to differ. To him, Levi was gorgeous, his own fallen angel who looked so deliciously like a sinner. The brunette's final art piece for the semester was up coming and Eren had an exciting idea that he wanted to share with Levi as soon as possible to maximise the capability to be amazing. Just thinking about it made Eren shiver in anticipation.

However, currently the brunette was making his way to the opposite side of the campus, on his way to pick up Levi after his class. The black haired male was pretty closed off when it came to what his music class actually consisted of; preferring to listen to what Eren was up to. It was rare that Eren would even hear Levi playing his acoustic guitar, which apparently was his instrument of choice. A couple of times the brunette had accidentally walked in on Levi playing but the senior would immediately stop, making up an excuse that he had to do something else. It was a little annoying that Levi had so little self confidence to willingly play in front of Eren, but the brunette understood that Levi had boundaries and he shouldn't cross them. One day Levi would play for him, and that's when he was a hundred percent comfortable. And Eren could wait until then.

Checking his cell-phone, he was pleased when he noticed that he was a little early. It gave him time to pop up into the coffee shop. Ordering Levi's signature macchiato the brunette then took the drink in a paper cup, only to wait outside the music building. Like all the sections within the university, you had to have an ID card allowing you into the building only if you were studying in that part. So, Eren's ID card wouldn't let him into the music block, only the art block. But he didn't mind, Levi would be let out soon anyway. Tightening the scarf around his neck, the brunette leant against the wall in clear visibility, hands being warmed up by the bitter scent of coffee.

The soft ringing of the class bell was heard, with the light chatter of conversation emerging as the students left the class – the majority of them holding instruments in all different shapes and sizes. A few of them raised an eyebrow questioning at the fact that a junior was standing in front of the building but whatever thoughts that were going through their heads immediately stopped and backtracked when they saw Levi approach the boy, leaning up to drag Eren's neck down into a greeting kiss. Their eyes immediately flicked away before Levi could turn around and glare at them, the shorter male intimidating.

"Hey." Eren breathed; face lighting up as he looked down at Levi, the others permanent scowl twitching slightly. "This is for you." The brunette raised the drink, watching Levi's gaze snap over and greedily take the drink out of his hands, swallowing the hot liquid quickly. Levi seriously had a caffeine addiction. Once finished, the dark haired male chucked the packaging into a nearby bin before intertwining his fingers with Eren's.

"Thanks. I really needed that; the people in my class are so stupid." He sighed out exasperatedly, running his spare hand through his hair. Eren just smiled fondly down at the man as they began walking back to Levi's apartment; their ritual of Eren going to Levi's on his days off. They walked for most of the journey in silence, just enjoying the crisp silence between them, the sharp chirruping of the birds that hadn't migrated taking up their minds.

Approaching the familiar building, Levi let go of Eren's hand; instead opening up his satchel to find his keys. The metal objects turned sharply in the lock and the two made their way in, Eren shutting the door behind him. Removing his shoes out of common courtesy, the brunette padded further into the apartment after his boyfriend – Levi immediately making his way over to the kitchen cupboard to pull out his cleaning supplies. At first, Eren had been a little troubled when he noticed Levi's fascination with cleaning, the other scrubbing at imaginary dirt – but soon it was understandable. Levi had OCD and instead of trying to pretend everything was okay and that Levi should stop, the brunette just accepted it and didn't make a big deal of it. Occasionally if it got a little out of hand, Eren would interfere but usually he just let Levi go and do his thing; knowing it made the other happy. Rarely, Levi even let Eren join him in the cleaning, but usually Eren's standards weren't apparently acceptable and it just stressed Levi out. Leaning against the wall, he watched his boyfriend spray down the counters, washing out a sponge to begin his activities. The little furrow between the man's slender eyebrows was adoring and Eren doubted Levi noticed it when the tip of the man's tongue emerged from slight lips, concentration taking over him.

Approximately twenty minutes later and Levi was done, beckoning Eren over to him. The brunette happily strolled over, ignoring the stench of bleach that would soon disappear. It burned his senses slightly but it could be easily ignored. Once he stood in front of Levi, the elder just tugged Eren down, placing his mouth on the others, humming softly. Hands twirled in chocolaty locks and Eren's hands found their way to Levi's hips, holding firmly. It was gentle. It was nice. Levi's lips coaxed Eren's to play softly back, the only sound their shallow breathing. But just as quick as it began; it was over. Levi's eyes flicked open to see Eren's deep turquoise staring back at him, the soft expression of his face...gorgeous. Stepping back, Levi rubbed the back of his beck awkwardly, staring at the ground.

"Stay the night."

Eren blinked at the request but didn't say anything, instead just nodding as he pulled his boyfriend into a bear hug – the other flushing cutely. Resting his chin on the top of Levi's hair, Eren just smiled. It was one of the rare moments in his life that he was a hundred percent happy. Just being here with Levi, it made him feel complete. The past couple of weeks had really been special, and it was brinking on the tips of his mind that he might actually be in love with this man.

* * *

He took that back. He hated him. They were currently sitting on the couch in Levi's living room, lights off and curtains pulled shut as the television in front of them flicked – the tension in the room thick enough to be cut by a knife. When Levi had first suggested Eren staying the night; the brunette was overjoyed. But as soon as it got to night time and Levi suggested them watching a movie, Eren should have left. Now he was stuck at his boyfriend's apartment watching these God awful horror movies that set a sinking feeling in the depths of his stomach, unable to stop himself from jumping and squeaking every time something unexpected occurred.

Pulling his knees against his chest, the brunette peered over at the screen, refusing to look away. The more he looked away, the more his imagination played havoc with him – thinking that there was something else in the room with them. A few sniggers could be heard from Levi who just watched amusedly at Eren's reactions, not really attempting to comfort the other at all. Bastard.

A blood-curdling scream was heard and Eren flinched, shoulders squaring as he curled himself tighter into a ball, in fear something would grab his toes that were overhanging on the couch's edge. Blood splattered the camera and bingo, another pointless female died. Shutting his eyes, Eren willed his fear to disappear, already knowing he looked like a complete wimp in front of his boyfriend who was taking the movie surprisingly well.

Suddenly a weight was pressed onto his thigh and Eren yelped, head snapping round to face Levi in terror; pupils wide. Levi however, just smirked slightly before a hand tapped Eren's leg, showing it was his boyfriend that was touching him. The senior then looked away, focusing on the movie as he soothingly stroked the inner of Eren's thigh, the skin smooth under his fingertips. They were both dressed in t-shirts and boxers; ready for going to bed after the movie. With Levi's light touches it made Eren feel remotely better but he still couldn't control his jumping and wildly beating heart until he noticed Levi's hand making a path downwards. He stilled as that hand palmed him through his boxers, light and subtle. He gulped at the contact, attempting to control himself from getting hot, failing miserably as he felt himself harden underneath Levi's touch. Gritting his teeth, he flicked an eye open towards his boyfriend.

"This is sick; we're watching a horror movie."

A soft laugh was heard as Levi replied smoothly, "I'm not the one getting hard whilst watching the movie though."

A light squeeze to his crotch made Eren's legs quiver slightly, his breath hitching slightly – legs automatically parting slightly. Levi just rested his chin in a palm as he stared at the television as if he was doing nothing, humming softly as he felt the boy harden underneath him. Fingertips tickled Eren's waistline, as if asking permission. A few moments passed before Levi reached into Eren's underwear, cupping his boyfriend softly.

"A-Ah..." Eren immediately covered his mouth to stop any more embarrassing noises leave his lips, surprised by how well Levi could hold a poker face. The other didn't seem effected at all. Lazy fingertips stroked him gently, teasing the tip of Eren's cock. He whimpered slightly, wanting more attention from his boyfriend. He shouldn't have to compete with a horror movie! Bucking into Levi's hand, the brunette felt the coil of arousal build in stomach. He wanted to be touched!

"L-Levi...please..." Eren swallowed gingerly, glancing over desperately at Levi for some sort of connection. Having heard his name, the black haired male looked over nonchalantly, playing innocent as he watched Eren's mouth fall open in bliss as his hand began stroking more firmly, twisting and pulling in all the right ways. Panting, Eren allowed his eyes to shut, resting his neck against the back of the couch. The movie seemed like a far off reality as all he could think of was how good Levi felt right now. Eyes opened when the pressure of the hand disappear, confusing clouding his mind before he noticed Levi had moved. Instead, the senior kneeled on the floor in front of him, palms clasping either side of Eren's knees, peeling them apart. Raising an eyebrow, Levi lifted his gaze to meet Eren's, grey eyes sparkling silver in the darkness, sultry and seductive. Gulping, Eren licked his lips in anticipation, raising his hips gently as Levi pulled down the waistband of his boxers, allowing his erection to break free. A flash of embarrassment flooded the brunette as Levi just stared him down, feeling a little uncomfortable.

However, Levi soon sorted that out. Leaning forward, the dark haired male seemed to pause inches away from Eren's dick, gaze rising to see Eren watching him intently. Seeing that his boyfriend was okay with everything, the senior bowed his head, tongue running up Eren's shaft slowly. Teasingly. A shudder passed through the brunette's body at the warm heat lapping at him, wanting to be engulfed in that hot cavern. Groaning slightly, his hands automatically made their way to Levi's hair, pushing down encouragingly. Getting the hint, Levi's lips parted, going down on Eren, inching down him slowly. A moan escaped Eren's mouth and he tightened his hold on Levi's hair, the other humming at the rough treatment causing Eren to see stars. Levi's mouth worked him solidly, his hands taking in what his mouth couldn't, his tongue playing an exotic but enticing dance, teasing the brunette's head lightly but never for long.

Soon enough Eren was a writhing, sweating mess – chanting Levi's name like his life depended on it. The tightening of his stomach told him he was close, just as Levi suctioned around him; cheeks hollow as he worked past his gag reflex, humming around him enticingly as the vibrations ran through Eren's sensitive body. Bucking forward, he heard Levi choke slightly before the man glared daggers up at Eren, the look so erotic Eren could feel himself cum right there and then. Levi's gaze never left Eren as the other released, moaning loudly as his back arched against the couch, pulling Levi's hair tighter.

Coming down from his high, the brunette panted slightly trying to regain normality in breathing as he floated back down to reality. Releasing the top of Levi's head, the other leaned back, wiping his mouth slightly. Eren's gaze fixated on Levi before his eyes widened. Had...Levi swallowed that?! Eren made a face before Levi dragged him down into a kiss, smirking slightly as Eren grimaced at the bitter taste.

"That was a nasty trick." The brunette complained, adjusting his underwear, a pout forming on his lips; still able to taste himself through Levi's lips.

"Tch. I gave you head, shut up brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutesy chapter just because we need relationship development & what better way than sexy times. Orz, okay I'm only just beginning to learn how to write smut & stuff related to it so apologies for inaccuracy orz. Next chapter there will be drama though 8D Drama-llama 8D


	6. Chapter 6

Cobalt eyes flicked open, a tiny breath escaping slender lips. The cravings were back. A shimmer of moonlight trickled into the bedroom – evading the clutches of the blinds. The steady breathing of Eren was all that could be heard, the brunette curled up at Levi's side, a heavy arm haphazardly resting over the black haired males stomach, a few fingers relaxing on the patch of porcelain skin. Levi exhaled deeply – eyes focusing on the blank of the ceiling, hoping the darkness would consume him. The red digits of the bedside table clock glowed in the dark, illuminating the side of the seniors face.

It was no good.

Swinging his legs over to the side, Levi detached himself from Eren's comforting grasp, moving over to the balcony, clasping a packet of cigarettes on his way. Fresh air breezed over his face, strands of hair floating gently. The city was silent and dead. Lighting a cigarette, the man attempted to forget; resting against the cold railing that cut into his skin through the tee.

Inhale.

Exhale.

The deep drags coaxed Levi's eyes to shut, the craving monster in his chest choking on the smoke. The cancer stick soon enough sizzled to an end, distinguishing when there was nothing left to burn. Slender eyebrows twitched in annoyance, before eyes re-opened, automatically casting down to his bare wrist. Slithers of silver glimmered across his flesh, the scars a grim reminder of his past.

Gritting his teeth, the familiar sensation of regrets and doom settled in his stomach before his eyes widened in realisation. The bathroom door was slammed open hurriedly as Levi fell to his knees dry-retching into the toilet, chest burning as tears pricked at the tips of his eyes. Normally neatened hair fell forward as he heaved, clutching the toilet bowl desperately, trying to force the acidic taste away.

A cool hand pressed against the small of his neck; causing Levi's head to sharply snap up in shock. Eren smiled comfortingly, without saying anything as he reached out to tug some toilet paper off, brushing the material light over Levi's mouth as the other just stared at him conflictedly. Rubbing Levi's back softly, Eren helped the dark haired male sit upright before filling a glass with clear, fresh water – handing it over. The black haired male accepted it meekly, washing out his mouth before applying a generous amount of tooth paste on his brush.

"Levi." Eren murmured, causing the males eyes to flick over, narrowing instinctively at his weak state. The brunette beckoned the senior over to the counter of the sink, arms reaching round to grasp the other, lifting him onto the surface.

"What the-"

"Open." The brunette commanded quietly, holding Levi's toothbrush in his hand. The dark haired male just grimaced before obeying, especially as Eren had helped him out so far. Even if all this was ridiculous. Lips parted and Eren help lightly onto Levi's chin, tilting his face as he began the gentle cleaning. Levi watched Eren's content face, the expression warm and caring and above all sending butterflies into his stomach. Why was he allowing this brat to get under his skin?

Spitting the foam out, Levi brushed the back of his hand against his mouth before running a hand through Eren's gorgeous locks.

"Thank-you..."

Eren just smiled simply, his slightly crooked expression adoring. Hands trailed along Levi's arms, making the other shiver at the softness. Lifting the others arm, Eren pressed his lips slightly across Levi's skin, eyes never leaving Levi's. A dull flush made its way across Levi's face before the sensation against his wrist made him flinch, automatically tugging his arm away. Eren paused; face softening at the realisation as his eyes flicked down to see the normally hidden skin that had been marred from the past.

Instead of commenting, he just leaned forward, mouth against Levi's ear. "Let's go back to bed."

* * *

The sound of pans clanging together roused Levi's sleeping form, a grimace instinctively making its way onto his face as he heard Eren pottering around in the kitchen, most likely breaking everything. He groaned slightly, pressing his face back into the pillow in defeat as tiredness swarmed over him. The scent of coffee floated into the room, an eye immediately opening to see Eren standing in the doorway, a sheepish expression in place as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, a mug of coffee is hand.

"I guess I woke you, huh?"

"Hn."

"I made you coffee."

At that, Levi acknowledged his boyfriend better, forcing himself to sit up – resting against the headboard as Eren came over, placing the white mug in his boyfriends hands. The dark haired male quickly swallowed a mouthful of scalding coffee, eyes shutting in pure bliss at how gorgeous the drink was. Soft lips however soon pressed against his own, Eren leaning over him as he gave him a morning kiss. Sighing softly, Levi just returned the affection, the mug being placed delicately in between his legs as his hand reached out to clasp more firmly in Eren's hair. Swiping his tongue lightly across the brunette's lips, he was instantly given access, their mouths opening softly. Humming lightly, Levi gave a playful bite to Eren's tongue; the brunette jerking back at the unexpected pain, face flushed and lips pouty. A sly smirk made its way onto Levi's face, who promptly returned to drinking his beverage as Eren walked around, picking up his clothes from the previous day.

"You have work today right?" Eren called out, his attention on his cell phone. Levi hummed in acknowledgement. "I'm going to meet up with Mikasa later, if that's okay. I'll probably pop down to see you if you want, around 7pm? We're going out for dinner because Armin passed his latest mock with flying colours and Mikasa wants to celebrate." The brunette skipped the fact that the invitation hadn't been extended to Levi. "You're working the night shift?"

"Yeah."

Eren just nodded to himself before pocketing the electrical device. Strolling back over to Levi, he crawled over, propped up by the headboard as he instinctively reached out and took Levi's hands in his own, thumb running soothing circles over his knuckles. They sat in silence as Levi finished up his drink, the soft noise of the mug hitting the bedside table counter. Rolling their arms over, Eren's eyes were automatically drawn back down to the scars that decorated his boyfriend's wrists, the white lines perfectly straight and in line. He bit his lip, the thought of Levi sitting there destroying himself with such precision, upsetting him. He exhaled shakily, before squeezing the dark haired boy's hand, causing Levi to look at him – noticing the others slightly forlorn expression. A questioning gaze sat in Levi's gray eyes before he followed Eren's eyes, grimacing slightly. Turning their hands over, he spoke softly.

"It was a long time ago. Don't think about it okay?"

Why did you do it? Eren wanted to ask, but he bit his tongue instead, forcing the words back into his mouth. It'd only start an argument or remind Levi of painful memories that he doubted the other wanted to remember. Instead, he just nodded dumbly along, the painful clenching in his chest uncomfortable. Sighing loudly, he just leaned over, connecting their mouths, the kiss slow and soft – gently coaxing Levi out. Everything was respectful, to the point where Eren disconnected as soon as he heard the slight pant in Levi's throat. Eyes fluttered open, and Eren just smiled at how beautiful Levi was. Even though he was damaged inside, he was beautiful. It was ironic slightly.

"Why are you smiling? Shitty brat." Levi grumbled to himself, shoving Eren's face away from him as he stood up, stretching. "I'm showering so...I don't know. Do whatever." And with that he sauntered into the bathroom, leaving Eren there to just shake his head, a soft laugh escaping his lips at how easily flustered Levi could get.

* * *

 

Exiting the bathroom, Levi made his way to the kitchen after noticing Eren was no longer in his bed. A ripped out piece of paper from his notebook sat on the counter, the scribbled handwriting so familiarly Eren.

_I have to go pick up some stuff. I'll see you later! Eren_

Eyebrows rose slightly as Levi read the message, before his hand crunched up the paper, throwing it effortlessly into the bin. He had to get ready anyway. Making himself some breakfast as he bleached down the counters, the senior sighed softly. His apartment always felt warmer when Eren was in it. Dressing slowly, Levi felt a little empty. He had a few hours until he was needed at the university corner shop and now Eren was gone he was bored.

Grabbing his phone, a pack of cigarettes, keys and his jacket – the male swiftly left the apartment, instead making his way to somewhere he always went when he needed to think. The brisk walk was numbing as the December winds chilled his fingertips – refreshingly cold. Noticing the bench up ahead, Levi went over to it, sitting on the back as his feet rested against the designated sitting area. Perched at the top of a hill, it gave him an excellent view of the city, the cars like ants as they whizzed down streets; the loud honking and complaining comforting. A trail of smoke left his lips as he smoked slowly, relaxed. It was moments like this when he noticed how the world had changed around him that he felt thankful to be alive. Many seasons had passed in his lifetime, despite only being twenty-four. But now he'd met Eren and he felt like the seasons were slowing down: giving him the chance to enjoy the sake of living. It was nice. Shutting his eyes, he inhaled quietly, the wind playing with the tips of his hair, brushing underneath his undercut.

The obnoxious beeping of his cell broke the silence and likewise ruined the moment. Eyes re-opened as the object notified him of a new message.

_**From:** Hanji_   
_Erwin's back in town._

Erwin. Was. Back. In. Town.

Levi's eyes widened as he dropped the cell-phone, it clattering against the wooden bench as he froze, the words sinking in. The filter of his cigarette finished, the ashes of the smoke burning his fingers. But he ignored it. All he could focus on was that name.

Erwin.

He felt the familiar palpitating of his heart, the greedy rush crawl up his throat, choking him on need. Licking his lips nervously, fear was evident on his face as he felt glazed over. Every movement seemed to be in slow motion as he reached down to pick up his phone, deleting the message. Fingers paused over the button of calling Hanji, teeth gnawing into his lower lip. Instead, he just pocked the device, exhaling shakily as he grabbed another cigarette, shoving it between his teeth desperately – lighting it immediately, puffing deeply. The nicotine rushed through his system but it wasn't enough. One after another was lighted until the packet was empty and Levi stared out across the city; knowing that somewhere out there Erwin was standing. Standing most likely happy and content – despite having ruined Levi's life.

It was disgusting. Hopping off the bench, he hunched up, wrapping the scarf tighter around his lower face, wanting to disappear. Not today. Please. Not today.

* * *

"So then, the door slammed open and in tumbled Armin – dragging along a Reiner, Bert and Marco because he met them on the stairs. And God, he was apologising profusely like he'd done some great deed when he noticed I was dressed only in my towel, dripping wet and of course everyone else was laughing because Armin got so embarrassed and-"

The sudden sound of a knife stabbed into the wooden table made Jean shut up, mid story as Mikasa glared daggers across the table, her cutlery dangerously lodged in-between Jean's fingers.

"You're embarrassing him." Was the only response as Armin flushed in the seat next to his boyfriend, hating the fact that he was recalling such a story to his closest friends that were like family.

"J-Jean, I think you're exaggerating."

The two-toned male just gaped, staring back and forth between Armin and Mikasa before effectively shutting up, edging away from the table and Mikasa's cutlery that was returned by Armin. "Anyway, how's things with Levi?" The blonde quipped, facing Eren.

The brunette just shrugged, but the smile on his face said everything.

"Oh man! You are totally getting laid!" Jean teased before flinching at the stares from everyone. He huffed loudly, as Armin just patted his shoulder softly. There is a time and place for everything.

"I 'dunno. I think we're good. I stayed round last night and it was pretty chilled. We watched a movie and then went to bed."

"Only, went to bed?" Mikasa's eyebrow raised questioningly, a little disbelief on her face. Eren's cheeks reddened, but he continued.

"Yeah- I mean, I woke up in the night because I heard him being sick, but other than that we just slept." He shrugged slightly as Jean grimaced. "He's pretty nice actually. Once you get under his tough exterior."

A scoff escaped Kirschtein's lips and Eren had to refrain from kicking the stupid jock from underneath the table.

"Hm." Mikasa hummed softly, before intertwining her hands with Eren's. "Just be safe, okay? I asked around about him, and he doesn't have the best reputation or back record."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Eren replied, bitterness being heard in his voice. So what if Levi had a history? From what he'd seen last night, Levi was dealing relatively well despite everything. Especially as he saw the previous cuts that marred his skin.

"Eren, don't get upset."

"I'm not!"

"Eren, you're raising your voice."

"What Mikasa means to say is that she's just worrying about your happiness." Armin interrupted, flashing a soft smile in the brunette's direction.

"Of course I care, Eren. You're my brother. But Levi's known for doing pretty much everything. Drinking. Sleeping around. Drugs. You name it. I just want to make sure you're putting your heart and trust in the right person."

"Mikasa, can you stop? I'm finally happy with someone and so what? So what is Levi's got a past? Don't we all do shitty things we regret?" Defensiveness flooded through his body as he stabbed at his pasta, shovelling it into his mouth ungratefully. A dull silence washed over the table in awkwardness as Mikasa just shut her mouth, fiddling with the food on her plate. Armin and Jean exchanged nervous glances before taking sips of their drinks.

* * *

Stacking shelves was boring. The past hour had consisted of moving over the products from the back of the shop into the front, where they were in the customer's line of sight. Levi exhaled deeply, currently hating his OCD in these moments. He had to make sure each can was perfectly straight and not dented, the shine of the cans immaculate and perfectly matched. It was tedious and many items already had sticky fingerprints from other people who had hesitated and replaced the item – causing Levi to growl at how annoying they all were. If they didn't want it, why did they pick it up in the first place?

Leaning back, he wiped the sweat off the back of his forehead, noticing the time. Eren was running half an hour later than he had anticipated, and despite knowing that Eren had no reason to visit him anyway, it had been a nice sentimental idea that his boyfriend would see him none the less. Sighing softly, he stood up, back clicking uncomfortably from his previously restrained position. Rolling his shoulders , the familiar jingle of the door opening was heard and he glanced round instinctively, expecting to see Eren's familiar and cheerful face.

Instead, his stomach dropped, jaw clenching as his throat went dry.

"I thought I'd find you here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger again orz 8D But we totally know who this is anyway, orz.  
> Also; I changed the ages in this yep. Levi is 24, and Eren's going to be 18. Yeah, Levi's a little late to have being a senior in university, but that links to his past. And how, after he cleaned up his act he went onto the prospect of applying to university *and surprisingly getting in*


	7. Chapter 7

The bash of the door hitting the frame as it shut jolted Levi out of his thoughts – his face a blank void as he stared down the man who had just entered. A large hand smoothed down blonde hair, before walking forwards, his footsteps echoing loudly against the vinyl platinum flooring. A familiar smile was sent in Levi's direction, the other just blanching in response.

"Don't you recognise me?"

"What are you doing here?" Levi's cold words cut through the tense atmosphere as he crossed his arms – an aggressive vibe being given out. Erwin just tutted as if he was talking to a child.

"Levi-"

"Cut the bullshit, Erwin. Either spit it out or leave." The man just shook his head, a small smile in place.

"You never changed." His hand placed on the dark haired man's shoulder, making Levi visibly flinch. Erwin stared down curiously at the others pained expression, as Levi clenched and un-clenched his fists, the pent up hatred over the years getting stuck in his oesophagus, choking him. "I heard you went clean. I was surprised to say the least. I didn't believe it but...here you are. You look...good." A thick bushy eyebrow rose, admiring Levi's slight form – the look in his eyes predatory.

The silence between them burned, Levi refusing to back down as he glared daggers at his former friend. The hand on his shoulder rose to caress the black haired male's throat, the others Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed nervously. Suddenly, a firm grip was taken hold of his jaw, slamming Levi hard back against the shelves – cans clanging loudly as they fell to the floor. A small cry escaped Levi's mouth as the back of his back collided painfully against the wood, eyes flinching shut as he struggled to pry Erwin's hands off of him. A low laugh was heard as the blonde leaned down patronisingly.

"It's been a while since I heard an equally erotic voice as yours." A flush of shame flooded Levi's face as his anger burst. Raising a leg, Levi swung it round – successfully colliding his booted foot into the blondes stomach. A groan was heard as Erwin's grip loosened, the breath pushed out his lungs. Ripping himself free, Levi took the chance to shove Erwin backwards – the older man banging into the opposing shelves, knocking over the bowls of fruit as he grabbed onto the counter to stop from toppling over.

"Shut up." Levi hissed, eyes glinting dangerously as he stalked forwards, each slow step powerful. "Shut up! You abandoned me. You have _no_ right to come back now, or ever!" Levi trembled as the anger coursed through his veins, the pent up words escaping before he had a moment to regret them. His eyes narrowed as the perpetual scowl came back, his voice beginning to rise. "You left me for dead! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Clutching desperately onto Erwin's jacket, the dark haired man gave him a good few shakes, teeth gritting. "You fucking abandoned me...!"

Erwin remained stoic as he watched Levi's outburst. Gently, he removed the other's hands from his clothing. "I abandoned you? You were nothing but a good lay for when I was high. Nothing more, nothing less. You were just a whore."

The jingle of the door signified it had been opened.

"Levi?" Eren's voice wrung out as the black haired man swallowed up Erwin's words, a mixture of emotions flooding him to the point where he didn't even know what he was experiencing. The taller male brushed past him, uttering a small goodbye as Eren rushed over, hands lifting Levi's face up – turquoise eyes wide in concern.

"Levi are you okay?" Eren's eyes flicked around at the broken and bruised food on the floor, putting the pieces together that there had been a fight of sorts. At the lack of response, Eren tried again, "Did you know that guy?"

Levi just shrugged, rubbing the base of his throat cautiously, the touch from Erwin having burned into his mind.

"Levi...you're shaking..." Eren's voice was gentle but obviously worried, as the dark haired male stared at his fingers that were indeed trembling. A large navy blue duffle coat just shucked off of Eren's shoulders and instead draped over Levi's shoulders as Eren sighed softly, placing a light kiss against his boyfriends temple. Levi's eyes shut automatically at the contact as he clasped onto Eren's coat tighter around him. "Let me clean up."

Leading Levi back over to the counter, Eren pulled out the stall for his boyfriend, who sat down deftly. Humming quietly, Eren returned the products to their rightful places, keeping Levi in the corner of his eye, who was just gazing down at the floor – as if trapped in his own thoughts.

"Eren." Levi's voice cut through the lack of communication between the two. Glancing over, Levi was still not paying attention to him visibly. "Why do you like me?"

"Huh?"

"Eren." Levi lifted his gaze – silver orbs glimmering as tears built up. "Why do you like me?" The words were a desperate silent plea, and Eren felt his throat go dry at the grief-stricken expression his boyfriend was wearing. Looking at the door, he sighed softly, hoping no one would enter the shop. Levi was not in the correct mental state to be working. Strolling over, he put on his strongest face. If Levi actually cried in front of him, he didn't know what he would do.

"You really have no idea why I like you?"

Levi shook his head, teeth tugging down his lower lip as he hid his face in Eren's coat, trying to hide his vulnerability.

"Well...where to start?" Eren leant against the counter facing Levi. "I like you because you're interesting. You give off this vibe – like you don't care about anything. But I think it's the opposite. You care about everything too much. And so you sever your ties with other people to make sure that no one can hurt you ever again. I like you because you sacrifice your own happiness for the sake of others. I like you because you're captivating. Since the first time I saw you in Armin's cafe, I was always hooked and intrigued. I like you because you've allowed me in, to see your weak and fragile and purely human state, and I like that I think you sub-consciously need me too. I like all of your shitty jokes, quite literally. I like the way you kiss me, as if you're holding back in case I break. I like the way you look when you've just woken up, and the way you're so oblivious to your appearance as you sleepily yawn and demand coffee. I like how you look and kiss and smile and how, despite your reputation and inner demons, you're strong enough to live through all that. Fuck...Levi...there's so much I like about you, I don't think I could ever verbalise all the points."

A small hand reached out, lightly clasping onto Eren's. A sad smile decorated Levi's face as the brunette just squeezed back, the contact comforting and reassuring. A silent thank-you was murmured and Eren just smiled in response. Levi was beautifully broken, but he would fix him.

"Can you call Hanji for me?" A cell-phone was pressed against Eren's palm and he nodded. Searching through the contacts, he finally found Hanji's name and pressed call, raising the technology up to his ear. A few rings passed before a women picked up, making Eren's brow raise questioning at Levi.

"Hello, Hanji speaking!"

"Uh...hi. This is Eren-"A squeal was heard before the woman replied rapidly.

"Levi's boyfriend?!"

"Yeah-"

"Wait! Why isn't Levi speaking? Oh God, he hasn't, has he?"

"Uh...no?" Eren replied a little confused. "We're at his workplace and I don't know why he wanted me to call you."

"I understand. I'll be there soon, tell him to hold on." And with the phone call ended – the brunette more confused than he originally was as he handed the cell phone back.

"What was that about? She seemed..."

"Annoying? Excitable? Wait till you meet her in person." A small smile appeared on Levi's face as he pocked the device.

Less than ten minutes has passed before Hanji arrived, pushing her hair back into a loose ponytail as she hurriedly entered the shop, noticing Eren and Levi instantly. Her face lit up when she saw Eren, a frighteningly manic smile in place as she reached out, tugging the brunette's cheeks, cooing loudly.

"You're even cuter than I imagined! Oh wow, Levi really scored on this one." A bark of laughter escaped her lips as Levi just swatter her hands away protectively, Eren grumbling as he rubbed his now red cheeks. "Anyway, Levi sweetie," She faced the man, pulling him into a tight hug, his face squashed against her shoulders. "Are you okay? What's happened?" Eren just stood by the two, hands connected to Levi's, the others eyebrows twitching, his voice taunt and strained.

"Erwin came by."

Her smile immediately dropped, acknowledging the severity of the situation.

"Oh..." Levi nodded, glancing at the floor as Hanji faced Eren. "Do you-?"

"He doesn't." Levi interrupted immediately, his grip tightening.

"Levi..." she chided. "You're working the night shift, aren't you? Go home. I'll take over. You need to tell him everything. And I mean everything." She gave him a stern look, like a mother scolding their child. Levi just groaned loudly in response before nodding defeatedly, knowing there was no point in disagreeing. Eren needed to be told anyway.

"Fine." He spoke quietly, forcing himself up. "I'll call you later."

"I'll be expecting." They shared an intense eye contact before Levi broke it off, tugging Eren with him towards the door. Hanji just called her goodbyes as she went to sign in, already another part time employee at the shop.

Stepping outside, a breeze washed over their faces, the coldness rolling down the winter night.

"Levi?" Eren turned to his boyfriend, utterly confused and wanting an explanation for everything.

"Don't. Please." Levi exhaled deeply, lighting up. "I'll tell you everything when we get back, okay?" Eren frowned but agreed, watching the tendrils of smoke float up into the night sky.

* * *

The journey back was tense and uncomfortable, the metaphorical weight of the world hanging on Levi's shoulders, dragging him down. His sat slumped against the car seat as Eren drove – a little jolty as the brunette was unfamiliar with the mechanisms of Levi's ride. The radio hummed in the background, a gentle breaker of the silence. Pulling over, Eren coaxed the car into a parking spot – the engine spluttering as it was shut off.

"Eren." Levi's voice was soft as he stared down at the dashboard. "Even if your opinion changes of me after this please stay the night." He looked up hopefully as Eren just smiled and ruffled his boyfriends hair.

"Of course."

The trailed up the steps – their shoes smacking resoundingly against the granite ground, butterflies of nervousness flitting around in Levi's stomach, the metallic taste of blood on the tip of his tongue as he gnawed at his lower lip in anticipation. Opening his front door, the black haired male hesitated. Did he really want to explain everything to Eren and have the boy potentially leave him? But likewise, Eren could quite as easily leave if he didn't explain it to him. Stepping in, they removed their shoes before Levi headed into the kitchen, making some camomile tea. Eren just leant against the doorframe, watching Levi intently. Once the drink had brewed, the senior lead them into his bedroom, automatically taking a seat on the plush duvet. Eren followed in suit, resting against the headboard, legs crossed.

"So..." He instigated.

"So..." Levi repeated voice breathy. "Right." He licked his lips nervously, trying to fight the twitch in his fingertips. "What have you heard about me?"

"Not much honestly. Drugs, drinking...sleeping around...y'know." Eren scrubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Right." Levi nodded as he faced Eren."Well it's true. I used to, when I was younger. High school sucked. I fell in with the bad crowd due to having a disrupted family life – I met Erwin..." He exhaled shakily, closing his eyes as the memories flooded in. "I met Erwin and he managed to distract me. At first we tried the drugs just for fun – we were rebellious angry teenagers, did anyone expect any less? But then it got worse. The drug was our friendship. The drug was everything. Fights would brawl out. We did stupid shit we would never even think of otherwise. Then I slept with him. He'd fuck me so hard that I'd be numb, to the point where I couldn't even walk. It was mindboggling bliss because it numbed me." Levi's eyes re-opened, focusing on the ceiling. "But I wanted more. The normal dosage wasn't enough anymore. I wanted to reach that high again and again, especially when I realised Erwin only loved me in those moments. He didn't give a shit when we were both sober. But when we were on cloud nine it felt like nothing could affect us. I made acquaintances through a friend of a friend, granting them physical and, well, sexual favours in return for the only thing that could make me disconnected."

The male took a short breather, swallowing the lump in his throat as Eren just laced their fingers together, giving his boyfriends hand a reassuring and encouraging squeeze. "Then I must have taken too much, because the next thing I knew I was being rushed to hospital and Erwin was there. And he was angry." Lev unconsciously rubbed his wrists, as if the pain was still there. "He yelled at me so badly that day. About how I was throwing my life away. Not like he was any better. But as soon as I got released he promised to make things better. He promised he'd help me cut down, that I wouldn't be so reliant on him or the drug. He gave me this apartment, handing me the keys as my first ever responsibility. In the beginning he promised to help pay the bills and once I was steadier, he'd wean me off until I was fit enough to become a member of society and learn what independence was. But then he disappeared. He left me as a faulty individual, knowing full well that without his existence in my life I had nothing. He left me here and didn't even leave a note."

Levi's voice hitched, the noise causing his throat to close up, eyes burning as the tears weld up behind the glossy orbs. "I wanted to die. Without him, I had no reason. So I tried to die. But I was too fucking weak. I only got hospitalised. There I met Hanji. She was...friendly. Too friendly. She irritated me with her constant optimism. She knew I wanted to die, but she spoke to me as if I wasn't dead on the inside. She spoke to me day by day, filling me up with her stupid stories and experiences. We were released at the same time, and I'm guessing the reason she was so talkative was because she'd experienced a loss too. She didn't want to be alone. We were brought together by an unfortunate fate and somehow that struck a cord in me. She didn't try to understand me. She just tried to help me. And that's more than anyone's ever done for me."

"Being in hospital was hard because I had to go through withdrawal. She'd seen me at my worse but still accepted me. It felt like she was my soul mate, but purely platonic. I could never seek a relationship in her, especially after everything I had with Erwin. She needed me as much as I needed her, but emotionally. And...she helped. She didn't feed me fake promises and lies. She completed me, enough to pull myself together and move on. I knew I wasn't strong enough to commit suicide, so I had to drag myself through life until fate decided it was my time. And then I met you." Gray eyes flicked up to Eren's, the sparkle in them low and exotic.

"I met you and everything changed. You were irritating just like Hanji because you paid attention to me. I exist to live in the shadows but you singled me out. Whether it was that stupid puppy-dog-eye expression you were wearing, or how oblivious you were to my drawn out appearance, you sparked something. Originally it was just interest, because I knew once you got to know me you'd run. But you stayed. And...I think I liked that. But now you're going to leave me like everyone else, and I'm not going to stop you because it's entirely justifiable. I just wish...I just wish I was a better person to give someone what they deserve. But I'm a piece of shit."

Levi exhaled quietly, raising a hand to wipe his face from any tears that had escaped. A few moments dragged by and Levi felt like a ticking bomb, waiting for Eren to explode and high-tail it out of his apartment. What he wasn't expecting though was for a pair of soft lips to press against his, gentle and comforting. Before he even had a chance to respond, Eren moved away, with only an inch between their faces.

"Levi." Eren breathed, eyes looking down carefully, as if the black haired male would break. "Levi, you're not weak. You're stronger than anyone I know. You didn't die that day because unconsciously, somewhere in the back of your mind you knew you needed to live for this moment. You needed to live for me. You needed to live to meet me, and make me happy and realise that despite everything, you mean something to someone. You don't need the whole world to love you, because I want to be the only one to show you that love. I want to wrap you in a ball of bubble-wrap and claim you as my own because I don't want you loving anyone other than me." Pressing their foreheads together, Eren shut his sharp eyes, resting his hands on Levi's legs. "I love you Levi. You're my fallen angel and I wouldn't have it any other way. So please...let me love you." His eyes flickered open, the bright green clouding over with passion. "Please."

Levi just looked desperately at Eren, his eyes flicking back and forth as he bit his lip, heart aching. He didn't deserve someone like Eren. But Eren wanted him? It was confusing. Why would anyone want him? He opened his mouth to speak, but found the words choking his throat, a raspy noise crawling out of his mouth. So instead, he just gave a shaky nod. He was scared to let anybody have control of him like this. He didn't want the emotional attachment.

"Thank-you." A small smile made its way on Eren's face as the boy brought him into a hug, strong arms wrapping around his waist as he pressed against Eren's chest, the heat radiating off of him. Inhaling deeply, he pushed his face further into Eren's shirt, wanting to inhale everything about this man. He wanted to finally belong. Light kisses were pressed to the back of his neck, and Levi just shuddered quietly, clasping lightly onto Eren's shirt, in fear this was all some sick dream.

But no. This was no dream. This was reality. And Eren loved him. And he might just love Eren back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here were learn Levi's backstory – which I guess is pretty sad? Orz, okay it is sad.  
> I'm unsure of how many chapters will be left in this fic, but trust me that it's nowhere near finished yet!


	8. Chapter 8

Eren sighed softly as Levi's breathing deepened, the other falling asleep on his shoulder – exhausted mentally from the events that had occurred that evening. Leaning down, he carefully positioned his boyfriend against the sheets, his arm going a little numb under the weight of the black haired male. They clicked awkwardly at the sudden ability to move freely, before a small noise escaped Levi's lips, the other shifting closer to the warmth of Eren. A small smile decorated the brunette's face as he ran his hand gently through the others hair, playing with the locks lightly as he marvelled at how gorgeous the other was. Levi was truly a piece of art.

A spark of inspiration hit the brunette full force and he sharply stood up, heading into the kitchen to find his backpack. Scrambling through the mess and rubbish of old food wrappers, the boy finally found his sketch book. A grin made its way onto his face as he then pulled out his sketching pencils and an eraser. Tucking the equipment under his arm, he then quickly made a cup of tea, knowing Levi wouldn't mind. With the hot beverage in one hand, and his equipment in the other, Eren then returned to the bedroom to find Levi in the same position, though slightly more curled in on himself. Placing the tea down on the nightstand, the brunette then took a seat, crossing his legs as he opened his book up to the appropriate page. Licking his lips, he deftly lifted up a pencil and got to work.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Eren yawned loudly, looking at the clock. It was coming up to 11.30pm, and he really should be heading to bed himself. Groaning softly, he clicked his neck, surprised that Levi was still asleep. But he guessed it was good. The other had been through a lot, and he needed sleep to catch up with himself and allow him immune system to function correctly. Heading into the bathroom, he searched around the cupboard to find a spare toothbrush, knowing that Levi, with his intense sense of hygiene, would have multiple toothbrushes in packets that had not been used yet – just waiting to be useful.

Luck was on his side as he pulled out a simple blue brush, ripping the plastic packaging off. Levi would be so pissed if Eren used his. A small smile came onto his face at the thought before a small silver box caught his attention. Hidden behind a few flannels and tubes of paste, the box sparkled lightly, just catching his eye. Curiosity got better off the teenager and he reached forward, clasping the cold box in his hand. It could be no smaller than his palm and felt surprisingly light. He raised an eyebrow, intrigue. Sure, he was being nosey but whatever. Levi wouldn't know.

Undoing the latch, Eren opened it slowly, his stomach dropping when he saw the contents. Five perfectly angular and sharp blades sat in there, the top few clear enough to see his own reflection. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he lifted the top blade, only to reveal another behind. Rummaging to the back, his heart sunk as they progressively got darker and darker, the last few stained with a muddy red at the corners. It physically hurt to imagine Levi storing the items, his own personal demons hiding at the back of his cupboard. It hurt even more to know that Levi still had new, clean ones just waiting to be used.

Tears pricked at the tips of Eren's eyes, and he shut the box abruptly – returning them immediately. He'd definitely find a way to get Levi to not even consider using them. Shutting the cupboard, he went back to his original task – applying a generous amount of toothpaste on his brush as he began to clean. He stared at himself in the reflection of the mirror during the menial task – taking in his appearance. His tan skin looked artificial in the lighting, yet his ocean eyes glistened with emotion. Swishing some water around his mouth he spat it out, raising a towel to dab at the tips of his mouth, looking away. Staring at himself made him feel uncomfortable. He couldn't see anything that appealing about himself, so why did Levi like him back? Shaking the thought from his head, he exhaled deeply, running a hand through his head. It was late. His thoughts were incoherent.

Quietly shutting the bathroom door, Eren then proceeded to turn out the light and pulled the curtains shut. Darkness swamped the room and he awkwardly fumbled across to the bed, patting the object before settling down. Pulling the comforter up to his neck, he then spread it over Levi's body, shifting closer to the other male. An arm slipped around the others waist and he lightly pulled the Levi into his body, being the perfect big spoon as Levi's back rested against his chest. Humming softly, he pressed a light kiss to the others hair before shutting his eyes.

* * *

Beams of sunlight somehow managed to infiltrate the bedroom, causing Levi's eyes to flutter open. He blinked himself into a relative state of consciousness before feeling hot breathe against his neck. He shuddered slightly before turning around to see Eren there. The brunette's face was relaxed and soft, the gentle rise and fall of his chest rhythmic. The dark haired male sighed softly at his boyfriends face; still feeling like this was some sort of dream. Had yesterday even happened? Shutting his eyes, he breathed out slowly. It could have been so much worse. But Eren had saved him from the situation. A throb of gratitude passed through the male's chest and he lightly brushed the back of his knuckles against the brunette's cheek – the gesture soft. Eyebrows twitched at the contact before Eren blearing awoke eyes hazy as he was brought into consciousness.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's mmkay..." Eren mumbled sleepily, raising a hand to rub at his eyes. "Sleep well?"

Levi gave a curt nod, sitting upright. "I haven't slept that well in years." His eyes flicked over to Eren, who was watching him cautiously. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No.." The brunette's gaze dropped, fingers playing softly with the duvet. "You just look...really attractive right now." His cheeks blushed as the words escaped his mouth, causing Levi's eyebrow to arch.

"I think you're blind. Now get up and shower, I need to smoke."

Eren sighed softly as Levi's hard exterior returned, the other male standing up, his muscles popping slightly. Groaning to himself, the brunette then forced himself up, reaching out to pull Levi into a tight hug from behind.

"Shut up..."he whispered softly, feeling Levi tense in his arms. "You know you're gorgeous to me." He nuzzled into the others hair, before Levi gripped his arm, turning around to face Eren. A soft grip to his jaw pulled him down and before he knew it, Levi was kissing him, a hand winding into his hair. Eagerly, he kissed his boyfriend back before a hand was pressed against his chest – pushing him away.

"I wasn't joking. Go shower or else." The threat was light as Levi pressed another soft kiss against him before swiftly turning, heading towards the balcony.

A light chuckle escaped Eren's lips as he watched his boyfriend's hips swing, a glare directed in at him when Levi saw him checking him out. Rolling his eyes he just did as he was told.

* * *

"So Levi, when's your birthday?" Eren rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he watched his boyfriend mid-essay.

"Eren, I'm working right now."

"Yeah but...I'm bored. And I want to know when you're birthday is." The whine was apparent in Eren's voice, and Levi looked up, a little irritated.

"Surely you should be thinking about Christmas. It's only in a week."

"Yeah but..." The brunette trailed off, biting his lip slightly. Why wouldn't Levi just tell him already? "Fine, what do you want for Christmas?"

"You don't need to get me anything." Came the smooth reply as Eren groaned loudly. Why wasn't he being useful?

"Fine." He pouted slightly, sulking internally.

"Eren, are you mad now? Jeez, shitty brat you're annoying."

The brunette just huffed as he watched Levi write fluently, the pen flowing precisely on the paper. Levi's eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated, oblivious to the smirk that trickled onto his boyfriends face. Eren just moved forward slowly, until he was right next to the dark haired man. A hand trailed patterns up Levi's leg and the other gave him a stern look.

"Eren."

"What? I'm not doing anything." Eren just looked innocently back at him. Levi muttered something under his breath before continuing, promptly ignoring the brunette. Determination surged through him and before he knew it, he was leaning over Levi, mouth pressed hotly against his boyfriends ear.

"Leviiiii~" Eren groaned, his tone low and sultry. "Play with me. I'm bored."

Sharp grey orbs flickered up, lust in them before they were brought sharply back down to his work. Why did Eren have to choose this moment in time to bother him? He groaned in irritation, attempting to ignore the butterfly kisses that were being pressed against the back of his ear, as Eren rubbed smooth circled into his thigh. He was jolted out of his work as soon as teeth tugged onto his lobe, a lewd chuckle in Eren's throat as he realised he'd affected Levi.

"Levi..." Eren whispered again, biting underneath the dark haired males jaw – causing Levi's eyes to flutter shut. The pen dropped from his grasp as soon as he felt hot lips work against his skin, sucking and licking as Eren worked the flesh.

He was gone.

A hand grasped Eren's hair, pressing him tightly against him as he leant back. Eren swiftly pushed Levi's work onto the floor – making a mental note to pick it up later before Levi had a bitch fit. Releasing the flesh from between his teeth, he smiled down pleased at the mark that decorated his boyfriend's neck. At that moment, Levi's eyes flicked open – irritation apparent in them.

"Why did you stop? Fucking idiot." Grasping Eren's collar, the male tugged the brunette down, painfully colliding their mouths together as they kissed him hard, not taking any caution. Eren yelped quietly as he felt Levi's teeth pierce through his lip – automatically opening his mouth to let Levi's tongue in. It was messy and clashy but it was hot, and soon enough Eren straddled Levi – their bodies pressed flush against each other.

The older man panted softly as they parted lips bruised and shiny as he stared Eren down.

"Off."

The words were commanded and Eren felt his eyes widen in shock as Levi tugged at his shirt. His cheeks flushed before his fingers scrambled to reach the ends of his tee, pulling it up and throwing it away haphazardly. A cool hand pressed against his stomach and he shuddered under the touch, watching the way Levi's eyes darkened at the exposed flesh. Fingers pressed softly against his stomach before rising, the touches delicately soft. Eren whimpered quietly as Levi barely touched him – drinking in the sight of Eren's tanned skin.

"Levi...please."

The black haired male glanced up, looking smug as he leaned forward, holding Eren close to him. His breath ghosted over the others nubs, making Eren shiver in anticipation before heat engulfed him and he groaned slightly – back arching. A tongue playfully lapped at him as another hand twisted his other nipple, making the brunette jolt – his hips grinding against Levi's. The senior hummed softly, biting down as he watched Eren heat up under his ministrations. Who knew Eren would be a masochist, aye? Panting quietly, Eren lifted Levi's head, shivering as a trail of saliva connected Levi's lips to Eren's chest. Leaning down, he connected their mouths – forcing his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, attempting to take control.

A hand trickled down to rest against Levi's waistband, as if asking permission to go any lower. Levi's palm rested atop of Eren's, pushing the brunette's hand down towards his zipper as he hooked an arm around Eren's neck, breathing rough as he lay hot kisses against the others skin. Taking the hint, Eren pressed his palm hesitantly against the others crotch – surprised by the wanton moan that was released from Levi's mouth – the other bucking into his touch.

"Don't you dare...fucking stop...Jaeger."

A surge of confidence breezed through Eren's body and he grinned cockily, giving a playful squeeze to the others package – revelling in the quiet whimper that was heard. Popping the button undone, Eren grasped Levi's dick through the others boxers, feeling his boyfriend get hard in his hands. Levi tightened his grip around Eren, bucking forward in urgency as his eyes shut. Getting the hint, the brunette clasped Levi gently, giving a few experimental tugs as Levi's back arched in response – the coil of arousal tightening in his stomach. Thumbing the slit, Eren's eyes widened at how Levi practically melted in his arms – the black haired male resting his forehead on Eren's shoulder as he attempted to control his breathing and rational. Fingers worked the seniors cock as Eren began to stroke in rhythm, twisting and sliding his hand expertly, making Levi's inner whore come out as the male thrusted his hips in sync, trying to feel more.

"E-Eren..." The male panted, scraping his nails roughly down the brunette's back. Eren flinched a little, hand tightening immediately at the pain, causing Levi to flush harder as the male encouraged Eren to go faster. The brunettes name was whispered repetitively a few more times before Levi moaned lewdly, squeezing onto Eren as he released. Just from the expression and heat coming from Levi, Eren was sure he just soiled his pants.

A warm humming filled the air as Levi regained his breath, cheeks flushed as his gaze was hazed over. Licking his lips tantalizingly slowly, the male sighed softly before reaching up to press a gentle and kiss against Eren's mouth.

"I'm off to shower." Levi stood up, his clothes rumpled as he made his way to the bathroom, no shame in Eren's hand covered in his own cum.

The hot water was switched on, and as steam entered the bathroom Eren stood up to grab a tissue from the coffee table, wiping his hand. The dull sound of his cell-phone ringing grabbed the brunette's attention and he grimaced when he saw who the caller was. He'd forgotten to tell Mikasa last night he was staying over. Before he even had a moment to utter a single word after picking up, Mikasa was already speaking, her voice quietly deadly and calm.

"Eren. Where the Hell are you? Why haven't you replied to any of my texts? I swear to God, you better come home right now and explain yourself. Armin's been up all night fretting to his stupid boyfriend and hearing their voices right now is only fuelling my anger."

The brunette flinched at the threat within her words and he sighed, defeatedly. "Fine. Give me half an hour. I need to get dressed and shit."

She replied briefly before he cut the call – his pleasant mood now dampened. Packing his equipment back into his backpack and pulling on the tee that had been thrown across the room, Eren dragged his feet over to the bathroom, not wanting to say goodbye already. Wrapping his knuckles against the door he waited briefly – but was responded with nothing. Noticing he was already falling behind on time, he exhaled deeply, raising his voice to try and be heard over the fall over water.

"I have to go Levi! See you...tomorrow or something?"

The door snapped open immediately to reveal a pissed off Levi, scowl in place as he stared at Eren, obviously disappointed at the prospect of the brunette leaving him so soon. It was testing all of Eren's strength as he forced himself to keep his eyes up and above the shorter male's shoulders, knowing he would automatically pop a boner if he looked lower at Levi's wet and soapy body.

He was quite literally pulled from his thoughts as Levi dragged him down by the back of his neck, connecting their mouths solidly as the dark haired male openly kissed him, tongue caressing the roof of his mouth gently, causing a shiver to whisper its way down the brunette's spine.

"I'll catch'a later kid."

* * *

A cold set of eyes made Eren freeze in his tracks, hand half shutting the front door as he looked up guiltily. Mikasa was standing with her back to the kitchen wall, in clear visibility of the door. The corridor felt tense and hostile, and he swallowed the lump in the back of his throat from being nervous. Smiling sheepishly, he scrubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he allowed the door to shut, the lock clicking in place. Without Armin here, there really was no one to stop the argument that was about to ensure.

"Hey." He forced another smile to break the tension, instigating the conversation as he strolled closer, hoping his sister would just let it drop and allow him to crawl back into his room and not think about how only an hour ago he was straddling his hot as fuck boyfriend and giving him a darn good handjob.

"Hey." She responded sharply, before quickly reaching out to place a firm grip on his shoulder – making the boy turn around and face her. "Where have you been? We agreed to discuss this, Eren."

He sighed loudly, knowing full well she knew where he was. But she was going to make him admit it, and then make him realise what a jerk he was. "You know where I was...Levi's..." His voice was quiet, really not in the mood for this.

Her jaw clenched and he saw the mixed emotions in her eyes. "Eren..." She spoke surprisingly softly, completely contradicting the expression she was wearing. "I don't think he's going to be a good influence on you..."

And with that he was gone.

Why was she one to suddenly judge?

What even gave her the fucking right to judge?

His eyes narrowed and he instinctively felt his blood boil at the comment. They'd already realised that their contradicting views on the male only caused disagreements and right now, she was looking for a total disagreement. "Mikasa. Don't. I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't. You don't know what he's like, you haven't heard-"

"Heard what?" His tone grew cold, protectiveness rising up in him. "Heard about him fucking around with anyone to give him drugs? Yeah, I fucking heard about that Mikasa. And how he's been borderline suicide for years? Or how about him fucking sacrificing his own happiness to make sure other people don't get hurt? Yeah. I've heard all of it Mikasa. And from his own mouth, so don't you ever, _ever_ , try and doubt my feelings to him. He's been through more shit than you and I can ever imagine so, if anything, never, ever, say something like that again. He's my boyfriend and I'll stand up for him no matter what the costs. I'm going to love him and I'm going to make him realise he can be loved. I thought if anyone would understand that, it would be you..."

The words escaped his throat before he even thought about it, the last few words trickling out as his outburst calmed down – realising the severity of the last few moments of his speech. Eyes widened as Mikasa covered her mouth, tears in her eyes; never expecting Eren to turn on her and mention her past.

"Shit, Mikasa I didn't mean-"

But the door was shut, echoing quietly as she ran off outside, the tell-tale sound of the car door slamming shut and the engine spluttering.

He had fucked up big time.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, punching the side of the wall in frustration. The skin split and he cursed out again, nursing the now red fist. He was angry at himself. And angry at Mikasa. He was angry in general and he had no right to be so angry. He groaned in frustration as he stormed into his bedroom, pulling out his cell as he punched in Armin's digits.

* * *

Placing his head in his palms the brunette exhaled loudly, stressed and irritated.

"But Eren...you have to see where Mikasa is coming from. You're her only family, her only brother. She cares about you so much and she doesn't want to see you investing in the wrong person. Seeing you get hurt would destroy her. I mean, come on! You saw how protective she got over me when me and Jean started dating – and the fact you're now suddenly dating someone with such a reputation. I mean...it'd make anyone worry." The blonde smiled sadly, attempting to cheer up his best friend as he placed his palm soothingly on the brunette's forearm.

"I know but...I just wish she'd respect it. This is the first time I've ever felt something so intense towards another person and I really...I really don't want to fuck this up, Armin. He just means so much to me..."

Armin just nodded sympathetically, taking a quick sip of the water provided. "Well...why don't you try and warm her up to him? I mean, Mikasa's still a little iffy around Jean, but she's a lot better than we first started dating. Invite him over here for dinner or something and let Mikasa actually get to know him; instead of basing everything off of rumours and lies. If it makes you feel better, I'll drag Jean along to attend with me? Then no arguments or anything will occur."

Eren contemplated this, nodding slightly. It was actually a relatively good plan. Armin was always good at thinking outside of the box and coming up with ideas.

"That sounds good. Except...she sort of ditched me earlier. We argued and I said some stupid crap and she got upset and drove off." He gnawed his lip nervously, hoping to God his sister was safe. Now he understood why she was so worried the night before when he disappeared and didn't even let her know where he was or that he was safe. It had been foolish and stupid. But the drama with Levi and Erwin had really taken all of his attention and he hadn't even stopped to think about Mikasa. He was utterly shit brother.

"She'll come home to you Eren. You know she will. But when she does, apologise okay? No making up excuses for your behaviour. Be a man, accept the blame, apologise and propose a way to reconcile the problem."

He nodded silently, worry building up in him. Mikasa and he had never had a proper argument before, and it was worrying to think it was all at the cause of his boyfriend. Of course, Levi was not to blame for their own disputes, but it worried him none the less. The quiet sound of the front door unclicking made Eren's gaze snap up, his padded feet rushing into the corridor to see Mikasa shutting it quietly, her eyes puffy from obviously crying. His heart cracked a little and before she had a chance to fully notice him there, he was pulling her in for a hug, pressing her tightly against his chest as he shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa. I...I really fucking am. I didn't mean it. I was angry and said the first thing that came to mind and I know I upset you and man, I really regret it. Like if I could go back in time I'd totally punch myself in the face and say you're right, because you are and you have every right to be upset with me, but I just need you to know I'm sorry. Because I really am. Sorry that is."

She smiled gently into his chest, wrapping her arms round the back of his shoulders, responding to the hug positively. "Thank-you Eren."

He smiled in return before they broke apart, the brunette looking stupidly as he nervously opened his mouth to propose the next plan of action. "Uh...and from that...I just want you to know I love Levi. And I totally get it that you don't like him but you really don't know him, so can we just...get to know him? Like...it's Christmas next week I really don't want this to make things sour between us."

She paused, as if contemplating the words, nodding slowly. "Invite him over for Christmas."

His jaw dropped open, eyes widened as he checked if he'd heard her right. "For Christmas? Seriously!" He grinned largely, eyes lighting up as he began to get excited. "Oh man, that'd totally be cute! We could all decorate the tree like we did when Mom and Dad were here, and we can listen to sappy Christmas songs and eat till we're fat and aah!" He gleamed, obviously pleased as Mikasa just smiled at him, shaking her head in amusement.

He never changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this is sort of a filler chapter? Orz, I don't know. I needed to finish off the previous chapter & make everything seem relatively at ease again. The next chapter is obviously going to be Christmas themed because hello 8D Levi's birthday!  
> But alas; do not forget Erwin! The situation between Levi, Eren and him will be worked out. I've got a general outline for them so it's all cool :3


	9. Chapter 9

Eren fretted slightly, shoving his belongings and clothes haphazardly into random cupboards, attempting to clean up before Levi arrived. Obviously the state of the apartment wouldn't match that of Levi's, but it was a damn good try. It wasn't as if he and Mikasa lived disgustingly.

His sister emerged from the bathroom, cleaning mask covering the lower of her face to protect her from inhaling any of the dangerous fumes from the chemicals. Mikasa nodded at Eren, acknowledging her brother as she peeled off the rubber gloves, suggesting she was finished with the cleaning.

Glancing at the clock the brunette felt a surge of panic rush through his chest. Armin and Jean were due anytime and then Levi soon after. And they weren't even ready yet. Fuck. The Christmas tree previously bought the day beforehand lay bare and lifeless in the living room, as boxes of decorations scattered the floor. It may only be Christmas Eve, but they had offered their friends and Levi to come over for the evening and stay the night for their celebrations.

A sharp ringing of the bell cut through Eren's internal monologue, the male scrambling to open the door, socks sliding across the panelled flooring. Opening the door, he was faced with a beaming blonde and obviously irritated Jean. Welcoming them in, Mikasa graciously took their coats and hung them up, whilst Jean just complained about how cold it was outside. Well it was the end of the December, what did stupid-horse-face expect?

"Should I make some tea?" Mikasa suggested as Jean mumbled encouragingly, following Mikasa into the kitchen like a puppy.

Once they were alone, Armin smiled softly at Eren. "Looking forward to today?"

Eren half shrugged, still nervous at the prospect that Mikasa may l reject Levi. "It'll be fine Eren. Now come on, I 'wanna grab some of that tea!" The blonde's attitude was encouraging and thus, he allowed himself to be dragged into the kitchen. Jean was awkwardly talking to Mikasa, a faint flush caressing his cheeks as he stumbled stupidly over his words, Eren's sister just shrugging half-heartedly at any of his comments, obviously not interested.

"So when's mystery lover arriving, aye?" Jean waggled his eyebrows annoyingly and Eren felt a bubble of annoyance well up deep within him. Mikasa visibly tensed at the words, her face going blank as she waited for Eren's response.

"Shut up and treat his normally." Armin nudged Jean reproachfully, the two toned male just smirking cockily at Eren, the tease right on the tips of his lips.

Handing them their tea, Mikasa led them into the living room – gracefully sliding into the armchair. Jean leapt onto the couch with Armin sitting on the floor between his legs, fingers threading themselves into blonde strands. Eren nursed the hot beverage between his hands, his stomach fluttering nervously. The loud rapping of knuckles against the solid oak door cut through whatever conversation there was, all eyes flicking towards the sound. The brunette rushed out immediately, grabbing the knob of the door eagerly, mentally calming himself down before opening the door to reveal his perfect boyfriend.

Ice gray orbs flicked up to meet ocean green with specks of blue, a slender eyebrow twitching.

"Going to let me in brat?" A smirk was in place as Eren quickly extended the door, Levi sweeping in. Cold hands reached up to take a strong hold on shoulders, lips pressing hard against those of Eren's, the feeling of a soft tongue gently sweeping across his lower lip. Levi then removed his military jacket nonchalantly, hands bundling up in his oversized gray sweater sleeves. "I guess everyone's already here?"

"Yeah..." Eren breathed, eyes dazed as he tried to get over how good that brief kiss was. Snapping to his senses, he immediately reached down to hold the others hand, fingers intertwining, tan skin contrasting immensely with the pale.

Leading them into the living room, Eren exhaled nervously. It was now or never. Everything would be fine. Pushing the door open, conversation trailed off, three sets of eyes glancing at the males in the entryway. Stepping further into the room, Eren quickly and formally introduced his boyfriend.

"So...this is Levi. Blondie's Armin, that's Jean and there's my sister, Mikasa."

Levi courteously greeted them, nodding to himself as he recognised Jean as that guy who was sick on Mikasa at the student union party Eren invited him to. A chorus of "hello's" were echoed as Eren sat down, beckoning Levi to sit next to him. The other male did as he was told, eyes taking in Eren's home. It was...cosy. Small but comfortable. And everything smelt like the brunette. Tucking his legs up, Levi watched Eren interact with these special people, the brunettes smile constantly in place showing he was at ease.

"So Levi, what are you studying?" The black haired male blinked, not expecting to be spoken to. Armin waited patiently, obviously intrigued with who Eren was infatuated with.

"Music." He replied smoothly, glancing at Eren when he realised Armin wanted to know more. Licking his lips slightly uncomfortably, he began again. "Music. I'm currently in the process of creating a song." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, glancing away as Armin's face lit up pathetically – the blonde attempting to crush his inner fan-boy, as if he didn't think that was the coolest thing ever.

"That doesn't sound academic." Mikasa quipped, her tone sharp as she stared at Levi with cool eyes.

"I fucked up high school." Was the only response, an equally blank face returning the intense expression. The tension in the room rose, before Eren coughed, attempting to get everyone's attention.

"How about decorating that tree now? I bet he doesn't appreciate being naked." The brunette smiled foolishly as Armin agreed, tugging over the box of decorations. Levi grimaced at the way Armin emptied the box across the floor, pushing aside the tinsel to find the baubles. The light slowly began to fall, strands of darkness beginning to invade as Mikasa went off to switch on the artificial lights. Jean was helping Armin decorate the depressingly unhealthy tree, the radio playing cheesy Christmas songs in the background. A few grumbles could be heard as Armin taught Jean how to place baubles correctly – somehow that idiot had even done that wrong.

A light squeeze to his hand took Levi's attention and he glanced up at Eren who was smiling down at him – the expression so warm, Levi could feel the tips of his stomach getting queasy from such an emotion.

"You okay? Sorry they're...well..." The brunette shrugged, surprised when Levi rested his forehead against his shoulder.

"I'm tired." Came the muffled response. "I've never done so much at Christmas before."

Eren's eyebrows rose, not expecting that answer, especially as they hadn't really done much. It just led him to believe that Levi never celebrated Christmas with anyone else or took much attention to the festive season. That in itself was slightly sad. And he was sure he'd make this the best Christmas yet for his boyfriend.

"Hey Eren, want to put the star on the tree?" Armin called out, holding said golden object in his palm as they looked over at the two on the couch. Levi just shrugged when Eren looked at him, which therefore caused the brunette to stand up, tugging the dark haired male alongside of him. Approaching the tree, Levi felt a small warmth appear in his stomach – the whole day being a new but comforting exciting experience for him. The scent of the fir tree was gentle alongside the soft chatter of conversation between the boys. Levi felt relaxed.

Cobalt eyes flicked over to see Levi standing there, a flicker of a smile on the tips of his lips as he stood there, head bowed. Taking the star from Armin, Eren gently pressed the object towards Levi.

"You do it."

Eyes widened as they looked to and fro Eren's hand and the top of the tree, before they narrowed. Eyebrows furrowed as Levi stubbornly crossed his arms, giving Eren a disbelieving look.

"I swear to God Eren, if that's a dig at my height…"

"Shit! No-no!" Eren fumbled over his words quickly, face heating up in embarrassment as Jean just gave him the 'bro-you're-in-trouble-'smug grin. "Damn." Pressing a palm against his forehead, Eren's eyes sparkled as an idea came to him. "Sit on my shoulders?"

"No."

But-"

"No."

Eren whined pathetically, like a child who hadn't got their way. Exhaling deeply, Levi rubbed his temples in mock annoyance, giving his boyfriend a side wards smirk. Eren met his eyes for the last time before turning round, reaching up to the top of the tree, hands pushing a few of the needles onto the ground as he clumsily attached the star to the uppermost branches. Stepping back, he admired his handy work. It was a little wonky but it did the job.

* * *

A few candles were lit as they bustled into the kitchen, the small kitchenette not designed for this many people. Chair legs scraped against the ground as the friends took their seats, food being passed around as Mikasa laid the table – Eren fixing everyone up drinks. Levi clutched a bottle of red wine in his right hand, raising it to the brunette.

"I brought this. I know you guys are underage but…well. It's Christmas." He shrugged. Eren smiled at the gesture, taking the bottle from Levi's hand as he reached up to get some glasses from the cabinet.

"Thanks. This looks sort of expensive though…was it?" He raised an eyebrow as he inspected the label, his knowledge on wine lacking. Levi just shrugged half-heartedly, crossing his arms uncomfortably.

"It was nothing."

Mikasa ushered everyone into their seats, closing her eyes briefly in a quick prayer of appreciation. The boys followed suit to be polite before they began tucking in. Mikasa obviously wasn't a culinary chef so the meal was a mixture of salads, pastas and odd specials here and there that were on offer. She questioned Eren when she saw the wine but said nothing as the glass was presented towards her. Swishing the liquid in the glass she took a sip, surprised by how rich it tasted in comparison to their food. It complimented it nicely.

Dinner passed relatively easily, despite Mikasa's continuous questions aimed for Levi. She was determined to know this man deserved her brother. And Levi wasn't going to let himself be shadowed, quipping back quick replies smoothly and coolly – his face not giving anything away. Eren shuffled around uncomfortably, Armin giving him weak smiles from across the table. The tension between the two was distasteful but a necessary for the acceptance on their relationship.

A couple of hours passed and Armin yawned quietly, nuzzling into Jean's shoulder. It had been a busy day of stuffing their selves silly in preparation for Christmas. He was tired and the room was hot, the heat gently coaxing them out of their layers of clothing as the television hummed in the background. Mikasa excused herself for the night, disappearing into her room, sleepily rubbing her eyes. Jean's eyes flicked over to Armin, who was currently falling asleep on him, blue eyes hazed over, the blonde's eyelids drooping and then suddenly re-opening; startled in an attempt to stay awake. Due to the apartment being small, Jean and Armin were having to sleep downstairs in the living room on the cushions from the couch, with bundles of blankets providing their warmth. Yet, with Eren and Levi still downstairs, they were unable to finally head off for the night.

The two-toned males eyes met Eren's, nodding silently a message. Eren glanced back over at Levi, who was sitting cross legged, inspecting his nails. They might as well go to his room then. Standing up, Eren said goodnight to his friends, before leading a quiet Levi upstairs to his room.

The door opened to his bedroom, and Levi stepped in curiously – eyes flickering around Eren's worn out room. Half ripped pop punk posters decorated the walls, with old fading photographs of Eren and his family from years ago in half broken frames. He was messy. Really messy. Piles of clothes and rubbish were pushed into the corners of the room, as if they couldn't be seen. They really were the elephant in the room. He frowned in distaste at a particularly grubby mark on the brunette's wardrobe, Levi not even attempting to learn what it was. Gross.

Turning around he faced a sheepish Eren, the brunette rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. Levi guessed no one other than Armin and Mikasa had been in his room before. Taking a seat carefully on the bed, he patted the duvet softly. The pillows were fluffy and everything smelt like Eren. It was that warm, musky scent that was intoxicatingly beautiful. It made his cravings go away. His eyelids shut as he exhaled deeply, focusing nothing on but the sensation of the room.

He felt alive.

Ice cold orbs flicked open, widening slightly when he noticed Eren was gone. The door was slightly ajar, a cool breeze entering the room. Falling down to land on his side, Levi's vision became side wards. Slight fingertips clung onto the blue comforter. Shutting his eyes again, the black haired male let himself relax. He brought the comforter to his face, inhaling deeply. What was Eren Jaeger doing to him? His chest clenched uncomfortably and his eyebrows furrowed, not liking to admit to himself that he was falling for this stupid brat.

Eren Jaeger was fixing him from the inside out.

"You sleeping already?" A hand ran through black strands, the fingernails catching on his scalp. Levi hummed in response, Eren's warm smile facing him. Under the low light, Eren's caramel skin looked absolutely gorgeous, his ocean eyes sparkling delicately. What had he done to get this boys attention?

"I'm turning the light out. I've got a tee for you to change into if you want." The brunette said, standing up to make his way over to the light switch. Levi grabbed the shirt, removing his sweater quickly to tug on the oversized blue, soft material. Darkness infiltrated the room as Eren moved flawlessly to his bed, used to getting there in the dark despite the mess in his room. The bed sunk under his weight as Levi shifted against the wall, Eren's body trapping him in the bed. The sound of a buckle undoing was heard as the black haired male shimmied out of his jeans, folding them neatly before leaning over Eren to place them on the floor next to his bag. Eren's shirt already went down to his mid-thigh, hiding half of his boxers so he looked like his pants were super short. Well, it was dark anyway, not like anyone would see.

Lying back down, Levi waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, the ceiling slowly coming into focus. The red alarm clock across the room stated it was 00.15. Christmas Day. His birthday. His exhaled quietly, instinctively biting his lip. He was a year older. Another year by. Three years today he was clean. Thoughts of Erwin made a lump form in his throat, and he swallowed uncomfortably. He shouldn't be thinking of that guy in his boyfriend's bed.

Eren murmured something incoherent in his ear as a heavy arm was placed protectively over his stomach, pulling him closer. The black haired male let himself be moved around like a rag doll until his back was pressed flush against Eren's chest, the brunette spooning him. Hot breath cascaded down his neck innocently as Eren slipped into unconsciousness, the rise and fall of his chest comfortingly against him. Shutting his eyes, Levi willed his brain to switch off. To allow him to sleep. And his body allowed him just that. In Eren's room, he felt the most relaxed he'd been in months, heck, in years. The room was warm and comforting, against his cold and haunted apartment. The room was warm and gentle and above all; it was all Eren. This was Eren's bed. This was Eren's scent. This was Eren's life.

And nothing had been tainted.

Levi liked that.

* * *

A light shaking to his shoulders roused Levi out of his dreams, eyes blinking blearily in an attempt to wake up, a groan escaping his lips.

"Levi, Levi! C'mon Leviiiiii~" Eren's voice was full of excitement, hands tugging his shoulders annoyingly. Another incoherent mutter left slender lips as he swatted Eren's persistent hands away, shooting his daggers from slitted eyes.

"What the fuck, brat!"

Yet Eren remained unfazed, a light laughter leaving his energetic lungs. "It's Christmas! Get up, I want to exchange presents!" Levi grumbled as he sat up, noticing it was actually late morning. Huh…he slept for eight hours straight. That was strange. Rubbing his eyes, he popped his back muscles before finally getting up, glaring at Eren who was being loud and bothersome.

At the sign of his boyfriend getting up, Eren ran back out of the room, the sound of feet thudding against the stairs a tell-tale sign of where he was going. Levi followed slowly in suit, not caring that he looked ridiculous and child-like in Eren's tee. The sound of chattering voices made Levi scowl, forgetting he had to socialise with these people who weren't even his friends. Entering the living room, Armin and Eren sat around the tree, as Jean looked comfortable sleepily on the sofa, drooling slightly as he nodded off. Mikasa sat on the opposite chair, a few badly wrapped up presents around her from her friends. She was unwrapping, nodding briefly in acknowledgement when she noticed Levi's presence. He nodded back courteously, eyes zoning in to the coffee that sat sparkling on the table. Getting closer to the steaming mug, he felt a faint smile appear on his face as a post-stick note had his name scribbled on, an arrow pointing to the cup. It was his. At least Eren knew one good thing.

Taking a sip from the mug, he sighed thankfully. Without coffee, he had no idea how he'd survive every day. Sitting down on the floor, he ran a hand through his bed-hair, Armin sending him a cute smile. Ehh. The blonde was weird. Levi shrugged it off before Armin came closer, a bag in his hands.

"Merry Christmas Levi!"

Ice grey orbs widened in surprise, looking down at the present given to him. "It's from Jean and I. It's okay that you haven't got us anything, you don't know us! But you're Eren's first boyfriend so I had to." Armin smiled reassuringly as Levi gulped, unsure of what to do. Eren joined them, nudging him slightly.

"Open it." Levi warily opened the bag, pulling out the present carefully. It was squishy. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to work out what it was. Pulling off the paper expertly, the familiar brown and orange bag came into his vision. It was the coffee brand that Armin's café mainly served, the coffee they had used when Levi first entered and ordered his macchiato.

"Thank-you." The words escaped his mouth quietly, his chest feeling uncomfortably touched. He'd never got presents from anyone other than Hanji and Erwin, and the fact that basically a stranger would get him something for the sake of it really…was nice. "I mean it, thank-you." He nodded awkwardly as Armin just beamed, returning to Jean – happy that his present had been received well.

"My turn now." Eren smiled, revealing a small box that looked like it had been wrapped professionally. Levi took the gift, fingers brushing over the smoothness of the paper. Opening it up, a silver chain was exposed, a small pendant attached. A small shield glittered as two wings overlapped each other, one black and one white. "They're your wings of freedom Levi…" Eren murmured, as Levi rested a finger against the jewellery. His throat clenched tightly, the feeling of non-existent tears appearing as he attempted to control his breathing. It was beautiful. A slight squeeze to his palm caused him to look up, Eren's eyes searching his for a sign of a reaction. They stared into each other's eyes for what appeared an eternity, but was only a few seconds. Eren's soft lips pressed against the back of Levi's hand, eyes still connected as a glimmer of happiness sparkled within his orbs.

"Thank-you…" The words were a mere whisper, delicately floating out of a broken soul as Eren nodded understandingly. Say you love him, idiot. Say it. Eren lifted the necklace, wrapping the cool chain around Levi's pale neck. The pendant rested at the base of Levi's throat, with slender fingertips brushing the wings tentatively. He would be free. With Eren he was free.

The day passed eventfully – with Mikasa giving Eren and him matching ugly Christmas sweaters, a flicker of humour crossing her face as Eren complained. Jean and Armin disappeared to Armin's grandpas after lunch to celebrate the day and so both Levi and Eren helped cook Christmas dinner with Mikasa. The girl was grateful for a break, though it was hard to trust Eren in the kitchen. He was constantly cracking jokes and by the end of the preparation from the meal, his fingers were covered in plasters from his carelessness. Mikasa chided him but in good faith, ruffling the brunette's locks lovingly. The relationship between the two really was something special, and just watching them interact with each other as a third party made Levi long for that sort of relationship. But no, he had no family left. He had no-one but Eren.

Despite Mikasa's reluctance, Levi was soon enough given the all clear, and now welcomed as part of their dysfunctional family. Occasionally she made a soft remark about something she'd heard about him, but his short responses cleared up any air of discomfort she had.

And now, they were walking through the cold streets back to Levi's apartment. The black haired male had assured he was okay travelling home on his own, but Eren had insisted to come with. Usually he wouldn't have been swayed so easily, but after everything Eren had done for him the past two days, he was feeling unusually easy and relaxed. And so, now they strolled through the empty streets, wrapped up in scarfs and hats – knowing it was all too soon to say goodbye.

Levi's apartment block appeared in front of them, and Levi exhaled – his breath being shown in clouds. Taking the steps one by one, they lazily dragged their legs up to the correct floor, until the familiar number on the door appeared in front of them. Eren stopped as Levi opened up the door, the both of them staring into the dark and empty flat. Levi really needed to brighten up the place and make it look like it was lived in. Said man's eyes flicked up, his voice muffled by the scarf covered his mouth.

"Come in?"

Eren shrugged, knowing he had to be back later anyway. It's not like Mikasa would mind if he stayed over but Levi hadn't even offered that yet. Removing his shoes and putting them neatly by the door, Levi removed his outdoor clothing, rubbing his arms as he went to turn on the heating. White walls greeted him and he felt his soul get cold. This place depressed him. It made him feel sombre and empty. These walls knew too many secrets. These walls had seen too many bad things. These walls belonged to Erwin. Unconsciously he rubbed the base of his throat, a feeling of comfort spreading through him as the wings of freedom fluttered against him. Turning on the kettle, he made them some tea as Eren hopped onto a stool, watching his boyfriend's movements. The mug was placed between his hands as Levi then unpacked his gifts from the day – the bag of coffee taking its place next to his coffee machine.

Once Levi was done cleaning whatever dirt had appeared over the past few days, they then returned to his bedroom, sitting on the bed as they sipped their beverages, legs intertwined. There was no heat or passion between them: simply support. Eren needed Levi just as much as Levi needed Eren. Music played quietly out of Levi's stereo, the music notes floating in the room, echoing in eardrums, the lyrics a gentle message. Levi's fingers played with the soft material of Eren's tee as they rested, basking in each other's presence. It was moments like these that he cherished. But just like when he had the drugs, he wanted more. He always wanted more. And right now, he wanted more of Eren.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first time at smut so please forgive me if it's bad D8 i tried?? but otherwise enjoy huehue!

Eyes flittered up to gaze upon Eren's caramel face, the brunette's eyes shut as he ran his hands slowly through Levi's hair. It wasn't that they were tired, only that they were basking in each other's state of relaxation. And it was in that moment in time that Levi realised he was ready. He was ready to take the next step with Eren. He was ready to entrust his body to another, knowing that he wouldn't be used as a pointless fuck for something that would ruin his life. His heart palpitated against his rib-cage warily. It had been a good few years since his last fuck, and he was sure his body was no longer as flexible and easy as it was before.

Humming softly to catch Eren's attention, Levi re-directed his gaze to Eren's shirt, not wanting to see the expression he would be given with his suggestion. Eren mumbled in acknowledgement, perking up to listen to his boyfriend, the hand in Levi's hair pausing momentarily.

"Eren." Levi began, licking his lips quickly – wetting them in an attempt to not sound so gruff and unkind. "I think you should fuck me."

A silence infiltrated the two, the mood tense as Eren just stared at Levi, eyes wide in surprise. And shock. Was Levi really suggesting...? The brunette swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling himself tense under Levi. "Wh-What?" He laughed nervously, hoping he had misheard the other or something.

"I said you should fuck me." Cool eyes met his slightly panicked orbs, Levi's expression neutral despite the proposition. "As in, stuff your cock in me and fuck me like there's no tomorrow. Comprendre?"

"Did you just speak in French?" Eren blinked dumbly; the knowledge that Levi knew that language a revelation to him. The black haired male just rolled his eyes, a flicker of amusement in his eyes.

" _Certes pas! J'ai parlé l'espagnol, qu'est ce-que tu penses? Petit gamin..._ " *

Eren felt himself melt right there and then, the eagerness arising within him. He never knew that hearing Levi speak French would be such a turn on. Leaning up, he met the dark haired male's lips, their kiss hot and wet; Levi's skilled tongue licking the roof of his mouth making him momentarily forget how to breathe. Levi had somehow managed to crawl on top of Eren, hips resting on the brunette's stomach as a hand scratched his scalp, tugging sharply in brown locks. A groan escaped Eren's lips without him realising, letting himself be dominated by Levi, eyes fluttering shut. Hot lips caught the flesh of his neck, tugging and sucking, leaving small butterfly hickeys across his jugular, a faint reminder of who he belonged to. Hands reached out to cup Levi's ass, kneading the flesh between his hands, a quiet purr of appreciation emerging from the black haired male's throat, the male grinding back into Eren's hands.

Their mouths connected again, Levi shifting to get more comfortable, hips slowly rolling in small circles across Eren's crotch; the feeling of something hard becoming more prominent. A small smirk came into place as they kissed and drew back, before kissing again – their breathing shallow and excited.

"So." Levi murmured, "We going to fuck or?" He left the question hanging, seeing the lust now in Eren's eyes. The brunette however just half frowned, eyebrows furrowing at the language escaping Levi's lips.

"I wouldn't call it fucking. That makes it sound cheap." Eren bit his lower lip as he searched for the words. "We're going to...make love." He nodded in self-assurance as Levi just gave him a look.

"Making love? Seriously? That sounds..." he trailed off, the ideas of commitment and love passing through his mind. He wasn't used to the idea of sex for romantic reasons. Sighing softly, he let it drop, agreeing to Eren's language none the less. "Fine."

The smile that appeared on the brunette's face was dazzling, the expression so simple yet gorgeous. Levi felt his stomach get warm, the butterflies in his chest fluttering uncomfortably. As if Eren could sense the others wariness, the brunette brought their mouths together slowly, his lips coaxing Levi to play along to his own melody, the rhythm soft and gentle. Wrapping his arms around Eren's neck, Levi allowed himself to be held carefully – as if he were some porcelain doll that could shatter at any moment. Their kisses slowly got more heated, until Eren's hands where back on Levi's ass, fingers slowly becoming more and more adventurous, wanting to explore further. Levi took the hint, pulling his sweater and shirt off effortlessly, pushing it to the side without a care in the world about creases. Eren followed in suit, despite getting stuck awkwardly when removing his tee, needing Levi to help tug the material off the top of his head, a low chuckle being heard at the brunette's stupidness.

Sun-kissed skin greeted ice gray orbs, the laughter dying on his lips as he drowned in the sight of the muscles moving slightly under taught skin. Collarbones jutted out slightly, as Eren scrubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, a faint blush trickling across his cheeks at Levi's dazed expression.

"Fuck." Levi breathed, hands reaching out to gently trace imaginary patterns on the skin. Eren was really hot. Like, seriously hot. And that just made his need go up even more. Moving his hands southwards, the black haired male swiftly unbuckled the others belt, glancing up to check it was okay before allowing his hands to sneak down under Eren's boxers. The brunette stiffened under the contact, a shudder escaping as cold fingers stroked his heated member, Levi drinking up all the noises hungrily.

Fist curling around the member, Levi gave a few tugs, pressing sloppy open mouthed kisses against Eren, encouraging the brunette's tongue to come and play. Hands clenched his hips a little too tightly, the squeezes to Eren's cock playful, thumb pressing against the slit teasingly, the coil of arousal building in Eren's stomach. Panting, the brunette attempted to keep up with the kiss and control his hips from hand-fucking himself into Levi, nails leaving crescent moons marks on pale flesh.

Sensing Eren was close, Levi removed his hands against Eren's protests, flopping backwards onto the bed. Opening his legs, he smirked lazily up at the brunette, his own hands resting against his boner sticking up through his jeans. Giving himself a firm squeeze he smiled invitingly – back arching as he slowly undid the zipper, making a show. Eren basically drooled in front of him, frozen in place as if he wasn't sure if this was some sort of wonderfully sick dream he wouldn't want to wake from.

Beckoning the brunette forward with a crooked finger, Eren slid forward, Levi's arms attaching themselves around his neck. Hands roughly removed his pants and boxers, leaving the black haired male exposed. Porcelain skin rose with goose-bumps as Eren kissed him hungrily, pressing his body flush against Levi's. The senior gasped quietly, the noise being swallowed, hips rolling upwards for more friction. Moving in sync, the boys grinded against each other, peppering each other with hot kisses, until Levi was becoming impatient. He wanted to be fucked, Goddamnit!

"Eren." He complained, scowling slightly. "Forget about the foreplay, hurry up fucking hell."

The brunette blinked slightly before the realisation hit him. Cheeks flushed as he paused, unsure of where to go next. His knowledge of gay sex was lacking; never having really bothered to think about it. Levi rolled his eyes, as if he knew Eren would become some awkward virgin just before they were about to have sex.

"Condom and lube are in the nightstand table."

Reaching over, Eren scrambled messily through the drawer, knocking things out of place until his hands came into contact with a cool bottle and the familiar pack of condoms. Bringing them over to the bed, he let himself take a breather. If girls were anything to go by, Levi would need preparation before the actual penetration. Nerves began to take over, the brunette slightly regretted his decision to rush into it without knowing fully first what he was meant to do.

Huffing in irritation, Levi realised he would have to do everything himself. Taking hold of Eren's hand, a digit slipped into his mouth – eyes dangerously daring Eren to complain. The brunette's jaw clamped immediately as he felt Levi's soft tongue swish over his digit, covering it plentiful in his saliva. Soon enough another was inserted until the brunette dared to push in three, Levi making a noise of discomfort as his lips were stretched unnaturally. Eren apologised briefly before removing his fingers, nodding when Levi opened his legs further, propping his head up with a pillow, as if waiting.

Gulping nervously, the brunette pushed the first digit in, eyes widening at the heat and suction. Once Levi seemed at ease, the second was inserted, the dark haired male's eyebrows furrowing slightly at the sensation, encouraging Eren to actually move his fingers and stretch him. The brunette did just that, fingers scissoring as he felt Levi loosen underneath him. His spare hand lazily stroked the other to keep him in the mood, waiting for Levi's breathing to get heavier. Yet, Levi appeared to be waiting for Eren to find something before giving permission for the third digit to be inserted, hips shifting slightly. Crooking his fingers upwards, Levi cried out, grasping onto Eren's forearms, nails digging in painfully.

"Fuck, fuck, Eren, no. Go back there right now, fuck." The male whimpered as Eren awkwardly attempted to re-find the spot that made Levi mewl, mentally congratulating himself as Levi arched his back, short pants escaping slender lips. Massaging that spot, the brunette watched Levi unravel in front of him, a sheen of sweat decorating his forehead as the black haired male clenched his eyes shut, wanting to focus on nothing but the sensation inside of him. The thought made Eren wonder how many other men had seen Levi looking like this.

A bitter taste appeared on Eren's tongue and he pushed away the thought distastefully, promptly removing himself, causing Levi's eyes to open at the lack of contact. On seeing Eren rip open the condom and push it down on his dick, a quiver of excitement ran through him. Pouring the lotion onto his dick, Eren pumped himself in a small preparation, attempting to control the rapid beating of his heart against his ribcage, as if it would break and escape.

Shifting closer, he pulled Levi's hips flush against him, knees locking themselves around his leg, the rise and fall of the black haired male's chest intoxicating. Pushing forward slowly, the brunette slowly and tentatively pushed past the ring of muscles, entering the tight and hot heat of Levi. Knowing he was much thicker than whatever preparation his fingers had done, the brunette attempted to control himself and not thrust right in, eye cracking open to see Levi lying there, eyebrows furrowed painfully as he willed himself to relax, lip caught between teeth – a trickle of blood escaping.

Waiting until he was fully sheathed, the brunette paused, leaning own to press a light kiss against Levi's mouth, tongue sweeping the blood away. "If it hurts, tell me. I'll stop. I promise." The black haired male nodded slightly, shifting, body beginning to relax at the intrusion.

"It's just been a long time. You can move now."

Eren exhaled shakily, slowly moving back before slamming in – jaw dropping open as the pleasure tinged up through him, tantalizingly hot. Levi clenched around him immediately, the black haired male grimacing as he forced himself to relax, arms wrapping themselves around Eren's shoulders, tugging the brunette down. Eren obliged, thrusting in more gently as their chests brushed, Levi's eyes hazing over as it got used to it, neck falling back against the plush cushions. Beginning to feel the rhythm, Eren snapped his hips forward a little deeper each time, the headboard of Levi's bed hitting the wall unceremoniously in time. Short, shallow pants escaped from parted lips as Levi clung to the brunette's body, shifting occasionally as if waiting for something.

Taking hold of small hips, the brunette raised Levi's ass before slamming back in, the force pushing the black haired male back into the bed, a strangled cry leaving his mouth as his back arched, nails raking down Eren's back, leaving perfect red lines.

"There! There Eren, fucking there!"

Realisation coursed through the brunette's veins, and he smirked slightly, watching Levi whine quietly as he silently begged Eren to hit that bundle of nerves again. But there was no way he could resist anyway. Thrusting back in, the brunette continued the motion, dick hardening even more as Levi cried out his name, hands tugging his hair painfully as the senior desperately tried to get Eren to fuck him harder into his prostrate. Eren's head met the nerves perfectly every time, Levi's cheeks flushed and chest heaving as the stimulation caused him to see stars, thrusting right back with Eren to maximise pleasure.

A hand snaked down to take a firm hold on Levi, pumping in time as he felt the coil of arousal begin to grow in his stomach, threatening to spill as he slowed his thrusts. He wanted Levi to cum first. He wanted to make Levi feel like this was more than a pointless fuck. He wanted Levi to understand how good he wanted to make him feel.

Hot lips met him violently, teeth biting and tugging as the black haired male hand fucked himself into oblivion, hands desperately clawing at skin as if scared that if he let go Eren would disappear. Kissing back just about in time, the brunette heard a low growl escape Levi's throat, the other's back arching – the orgasm on the tip of his tongue. Thrusting in harder, Eren rubbed his thumb over Levi's slit hard, the male shuddering as he grasped onto strong shoulders, riding out his orgasm slowly, encouraging Eren to continue. A few seconds later and the brunette was spent, Levi's name chanted from his lips quietly, face pressed tightly against the crook of the other's neck, hot breath casting across pale skin.

Sliding out, Eren removed and tied up the condom, chucking it into the bin lazily before flopping onto the sheets. Tiredness enveloped him, eyes beginning to droop from the sudden exhaustion. A sharp smack to his ass jolted him awake, eyes flicking to Levi in a mixture of surprise and horror. Did he really want a second round?! Eren wasn't mentally or physically prepared for this!

"Oi, brat. Shower. Now. I'm not having you fuck up my sheets anymore and sleeping. That's gross."

The sound of water hitting the bathroom floor was heard, Levi grabbing some spare clothes as he tugged Eren up, nose turning up as the scent of sex reeked from Eren. The brunette just smiled sheepishly, dragging himself to the room – glad to step under the hot spray. Levi joined him moments later, eyes widening as the black haired male dragged down his head, lathering shampoo in his hands as he furiously scrubbed the brunette's locks. The position was uncomfortable due to his back being hunched over, but the gesture was sweet enough and a foolish grin made its way onto Eren's face.

Levi really was wonderful. He just needed the right person to look after him.

"Okay, okay. I'm done, my turn." The brunette forced himself up, turning Levi's back to him. The shorter male flinched as soon as hands pressed around the nape of his hair, but soon relaxed was fingers ran through his undercut soothingly. Soft butterfly kisses were pressed to Levi's neck as Eren then proceeded to gather some soap and take extra care cleaning his boyfriend. He knew how much Levi loved hygiene, and he'd be damned if Levi wasn't pleased with his efforts this time.

A firm hand grabbed Eren's wrist, halting all ministrations.

"You're going to make me hard again, kid. Stop." The hand was pushed off of his body, before Levi turned around, pressing a slight kiss to the corner of Eren's lips. "I-" A pained expression crossed the gray orbs, Levi's eyes flicking away quickly as he licked his lips. "I still have your Christmas present."

Eren perked up, metaphorical tail wagging. He'd thought that Levi had just forgotten to buy him something, especially as he had mentioned before he didn't take Christmas as a big deal. Switching off the water, Eren smiled. "Want to give it to me?"

Levi nodded uncomfortably, lips nervously licking his lower lip. Stepping out of the shower, a towel was shoved in Eren's face, the brunette scrubbing down quickly before dressing in some shorts. Bare chested, he followed Levi's slight form down the corridor and back into the male's bedroom, waiting patiently as the black haired male stripped the sheets, shoving the dirtied items in the washing machine. Levi then swiftly replaced the covers with some fresh new ones, the crisp sheets without any creases.

Crossing his legs, Levi sat down on the bed, handing Eren a small box. The brunette shook it slightly, curiosity taking over him but still wanting to do the ridiculous impossible action of guessing what it was. As no sound was heard, the brunette sat down properly, removing the packaging to show a small box. A really small box. Dark eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to understand what could possibly be in there. Lifting the lid, his breath caught in his throat. The item sparkled neatly, the object shined so hard he could just about see his reflection. Ocean orbs glanced up to see Levi sitting there agitated, fingers playing with each other, anticipating a reply.

Lifting the key up between them, Eren looked questioningly at his boyfriend – wanting to make sure he wasn't just assuming what it meant. Levi exhaled uncomfortably, eyes meeting his as he shifted slightly due to nerves or pain, Eren wasn't sure.

"Move in with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "No, I spoke fucking Spanish. What do you think brat?"  
> My wonderful friend who speaks French translated that for me so I'm hoping it's correct! Sorry I don't speak French, but when I checked on Google Translate it was a little different. It has the same meaning though.


	11. Chapter 11

Eren stared dumbly at Levi, wondering if he had misheard the shorter male. But Levi kept his stare confident, piercing eyes expecting an answer. Licking his lips nervously, the brunette cleared his throat, attempting to sound relatively normal despite the proposition.

"You really mean that?"

A curt nod was given to him and a slither of giddy excitement did backflips in the brunette's stomach.

"Of course I will then." A flash of a smile was sent towards Levi, the other exhaling shakily in relief, a squeeze given to his hand.

"Thank God." Levi smiled weakly, leaning over to press his lips against Eren's forehead. "Welcome home then." Eren chuckled in response, pulling Levi down into a messy hug, those strong arms circling around the black haired male solidly. It may take a little persuasion to allow Mikasa to let him go, but Eren was determined to live here, even if it took weeks. Levi lifted the key out of Eren's hands, his spare palm opening expectantly. Eren handed him his current keychain, a look of distaste passing over Levi's face as he gingerly touched the rusting objects. But despite this, the man slipped the key onto the chain, the object catching the light perfectly.

Eren was slowly becoming his home.

* * *

 

Unlocking the front door to the apartment he shared with Mikasa, Eren called out, searching for his sister. At the lack of response, he peeked into her room, a smile coming into place as he saw her sitting against her bed, controller in hand as she played on their gaming console, headphones on. At the movement of his entrance, her eyes flicked over, noticing Eren standing there. Pausing the game, she looked over properly, removing the headphones.

"Good night?"

"Yeah, you?" Eren smiled as he made his way over, taking a seat on her bed, tucking his legs as he mentally preparing himself to break the news. He didn't know how she would take it.

"Yeah it was okay. I pulled an all-nighter, Annie was online so-." She shrugged, as if the answer was obvious. The brunette nodded in response, mouth going dry as he searched for the words. He really should have planned this before suddenly accepting Levi's proposition. But he was eighteen now, he was a big boy and didn't need to rely on Mikasa for everything. If she didn't approve…well. He'd work something out.

"I need to talk about something with you."

"I thought so." She replied smoothly. "You have that guilty expression on your face." Eren's face snapped up at this, automatically raising his hands to cover his cheeks. A quiet laugh was heard as she ran a hand through his hair. "It's okay. I know you like the back of my hand Eren. So…go for it. Tell me."

"Right." He swallowed, before looking up. "I know it's sudden. And I know you may not approve. But…I want to move in with Levi. He offered and…it's not like it's bad here but he's my boyfriend and y'know…he's really special to me. So…" The brunette trailed off, nervousness flitting around in his stomach as he searched for a reaction from Mikasa's stoic face.

"Okay."

Eyebrows rose, and Eren looked a little shocked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Mikasa sighed softly, intertwining their fingers. "It's only normal. I can't stay this protective over you forever. I'm just worried for you Eren…you know why. It's him. He may have changed but I can't brush away the feeling that something bad will happen to you. You're my only family and…I can't bear to think of what I would do if you were taken away from me forever." Her expression turned sad, and Eren felt the knot in his stomach tug and twist.

"Mikasa," he whispered, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "You'll never lose me. We've got each other's backs forever, okay? It's not like you'll never see me anyway. Levi works and goes to college, so I'll probably get bored and whine at you until you agree to see me." A slight smile fell onto place at the accurate description. "Plus, you can rent my room out so you won't have to pay more. I'm sure some of your friends wouldn't mind living here. It's pretty neat despite the cheap-ass price."

She nodded slightly, tears brimming at her eyes. Releasing Eren's hand, she brushed any spare tears away with her sweater sleeve, laughing quietly. "I don't even know why I'm crying! This is silly. I just care about you so much..."

Her face was pushed into a shoulder as Eren hugged her comfortingly, rocking them side to side. "Shh- Mikasa. I'll always be your stupid brother. I love you, you know that. Forever and always. I'll probably need help moving in anyway, and after I decorate, because heck yeah I'm decorating Levi's place is so depressingly empty – I'll invite you over?" She nodded into his clothing, her moment of weakness endearing.

"Okay. But if you ever want to come back, you're welcomed to." She smiled slightly as she moved away, running a hand through her hair. "Thanks Eren. For everything. For being everyone I've ever needed." He smiled softly in response, no needs for words. She understood that family was family, no matter what.

* * *

Snapping his cell-phone shut, Eren swore loudly, nearly dropping a box on his feet. Mikasa perked up at the noise, head popping around the corner, a faint smile in place as she watched Eren struggle carrying his belongings. It was the day Levi and he had officially organised for Eren to move in, and the brunette had never understood how much he actually owned. Planning on only bringing two bags turned into over 10 boxes and he was getting frustrated at how heavy everything was. Mikasa had offered to drive Eren over to Levi's, which he gratefully accepted. But the numerous struggles up the stairs from the apartment to Levi's door did not seem appealing. But currently he was facing the problem of shifting everything into the hallway so they could pack up the car. And he could feel his patience slipping away.

Fixing his grip on the box, he rushed towards the boot of the car, shoving the crate in. His arms ached, and a light sweat was appearing on his forehead. He was going to look disgusting after the task. Mikasa appeared with two boxes in hands, her face not giving away any expression of pain as she placed the objects in the car. His eyes widened in shock at her strength, now feeling insecure at how weak he could possibly be? She shook her head in slight amusement at his jaw-dropped expression.

"C'mon, do you want to be on time or not?"

He scowled in reply, running back into the house to gather more of his belongings, groaning in pain as his back clicked uncomfortably. Once they were done, he flopped into the car, whining pathetically. He was so tired. And he still knew he had to unpack before he was allowed a proper rest at his new home. The engine revved and Eren typed a quick message to Levi, stating they were on their way. A reply was sent back within the minute, Levi obviously holding his cell-phone close in anticipation. Mikasa put on the radio to break the silence, as Eren gnawed his lower lip softly. He was nervous. Despite knowing that he wanted this, and it would do wonders for their relationship – he was scared at how different may be. He'd learn all of Levi's little habits; and likewise Levi would learn all of his. He didn't want Levi to leave him having realised he'd made a mistake from the beginning.

Stopping at a red light, Mikasa looked at Eren through the rear-view mirror, her eyes soft and comforting."It'll be okay Eren."

He nodded slightly, fingers twitching as he struggled to keep himself from moving. "I know. I'm just… y'know."He shrugged vaguely, and she smiled softly.

"I know."

The rest of the drive was silent, Eren casting his eyes out the window, watching the city go past. It was moments like these that he realised the world was so alive. He always prioritised himself and never thought of the random passer-by; yet here he was simply one blade of grass within a field. Each and every one was on their own personal mission – no one knowing how it would go. The thought was comforting. He wasn't alone.

Pulling up, Mikasa paused watching Eren stare out of the window forlornly. The way he was acting was if he'd never see any of them anymore, which was ridiculous. Elbowing him in the side, she raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Going to go in? I'm sure he's waiting."

At that moment of time a sharp rapping was heard against the window, Levi standing there nonchalantly. Arms crossed as slender fingers held a slightly smoking cigarette, Mikasa's face going bitter as she watched the male taking a quick drag. Opening the door excitedly, Eren rushed around to the other side, drawing Levi into a tight hug. The male tensed as he moved his cigarette far away from the boy, not wanting to set anything on fire.

"Hello to you too." The man muttered, shoving Eren off him as he smoothed down his clothes. Eren let out a soft breath of laughter, ignoring the comment as he opened up the boot. Mikasa helped him empty the trunk, boxes and boxes decorating the ground. Levi raised an eyebrow at the amount of stuff that was brought, but didn't question it as he finished up his smoke.

Grabbing a few boxes, the shorter male cast his eyes to Mikasa. "Want to come up too? Just so you know I'm not some creeper planning on kidnapping your brother with some shitty-ass apartment or something." His humour was dry but the invitation was there none the less and she gratefully accepted it, knowing her nerves would be put at ease knowing her brother was living comfortably.

Shoving on his rucksack and satchel, Eren struggled with some boxes as everyone helped him carry his stuff up the flights of stairs, Eren's breathing in particular heavy as he struggled every few steps. Finally reaching the door, Eren groaned loudly, stretching his back which heaved uncomfortably, wanting nothing better than a glass of cold water and a good snooze on Levi's wonderful couch.

Unlocking the door, they made their way in, Mikasa curiously glancing around – surprised by how much white there was. White walls, white floors, white counters, white furniture. It was…weird. Her eyes cast around the rooms, seeing a comfortably spacious bedroom, a relatively large bathroom, a small-ish kitchen and a nice looking lounge which lead onto the miniscule balcony. Nodding to herself, she smiled briefly at Eren. She approved.

"I'm going to head back now. Take care okay?" Pushing Eren's fringe back, the brunette grimaced before covering it with a smile, bringing her into a soft hug.

"I'll call you in the next few days or something. Don't be lonely without me, invite Armin or Annie or someone over." He smiled softly, their hug ending. She nodded before turning to Levi, turning serious.

"Look after him, or else." The threat was left to the imagination, but Levi nodded in response, agreeing to whatever terms and conditions they were. Shutting the door, Eren watched her leave before silence infiltrated the room. Levi stood there awkwardly, rubbing his arms as he stared at the floor; unsure of what to do. Stepping over, Eren bent down to press a light kiss to the male's cheek.

"Ready to start unpacking? You better help me, I brought so much rubbish." The brunette smiled sheepishly as he opened the first box containing his clothes. Levi took the clothing off of him, re-folding it until it matched his levels of neatness, before allowing it to take up space in his closet.

The next few hours consisted of Eren filling up Levi's apartment, laptop taking a place on the coffee counter as his game consoles and DVD's lived on the black haired male's shelves. A tooth brush stood next to Levi's in the bathroom as Eren scattered his belongings throughout the apartment, apologising as his art equipment took up a lot of space. Paints were shoved to the side and Levi grimaced, mentally setting a reminder to himself to buy more plastic boxes. He hated things not being in boxes.

A soft noise was heard, followed by a thump. Following the noise with his eyes, Levi watched Eren collapse on the couch, legs sprawled over the furniture as eyes shut in exhaustion. For someone who lived in chaos, Levi guessed that Eren had done reasonably well. Nursing the cup of coffee in his hands, Levi sat down, lifting Eren's legs until he could sit down with them on his lap. Eren made a noise of contentment, eyes flicking over as he watched Levi take a small sip from his steaming mug. Levi was truly gorgeous. Eyes glanced over, questioningly as he felt Eren stare at him. The brunette just smiled in response, eyes creasing as the raw emotion took over, causing Levi's stomach to flip unconsciously.

"Thank-you."

Levi's eyebrows furrowed slightly; not understanding.

"Just, thank-you." Sitting up, Eren kissed him softly, lust and heat gone, showing true adoration. A small flush whispered over Levi's pale cheeks, the senior not expecting the action. Glancing away, Levi shrugged slightly before Eren moved his legs, getting ready to leave.

"Can I draw you?" The question was innocent enough and Levi looked up, stormy orbs gentle. "I don't need it for anything in particular, I just like drawing you." Eren smiled softly, crossing the room to pick up his sketchbook as Levi shifted, always unsure of how to pose. Walking back over, Eren pulled up a chair, flicking to a spare page. Sharpening his pencil, his chest constricted as he saw the way Levi stared at the sharpener, unconsciously covering his wrists as if knew what was inside. Gulping quietly, the brunette quickly returned the object to his bag, the memory of Levi's blades in his bathroom cupboard returning.

"What should I do?" Levi said, awaiting instructions. Licking his lips, Eren's brows furrowed as he thought of the best way to draw this. Shifting closer, he tilted Levi's chin before placing a random book in his hands.

"Read it. I want to capture you naturally."

Nodding, the black haired male tucked his legs up onto the sofa, coffee steaming delicately on his lap as he focused on the words in the book. Pleased, Eren got to work, the sound of the pencil scratching against the paper resoundingly. Minutes ticked by into hours and by the time Eren was done, Levi had fallen asleep on the couch. Leaning back to observe his drawing, a soft smile appeared on the brunette's face. The drawing had softened Levi's jawline, eyes not quite as sharp as they focussed on words; the permanent scowl barely noticeable. The shading was gentle and Eren felt sentimental over the piece of work. It really was something special that he didn't want to put into his coursework. Only he wanted to see Levi looking this relaxed and vulnerable.

Looking up, he smiled fondly at the slight breathing of his boyfriend; Levi curled up into the back of the sofa. Despite having fallen asleep and moved out of position, Eren had managed to capture the original position and work with it. Picking up the empty coffee mug, the brunette headed into the kitchen, humming softly. It was late evening and the strands of darkness invaded the apartment complex, the white walls reflecting emptiness. He frowned a little, knowing he'd have to go on a trip sometime soon to find some stuff to decorate the walls. Washing the mug out, his eyes cast out of the window, the illuminated city enrapturing. The headlights of cars sped through busy streets; their light leaving a soft trail of their journey.

Exhaling softly, Eren felt content. Being somewhere new where he belonged was satisfying. His thoughts went out to Mikasa though, wondering how she was dealing with everything. He'd stayed at Levi's apartment beforehand and everything had been okay; except this time he wasn't coming back the next day. And she knew that. Chewing his lip slightly, the brunette turned his back to the window and his thoughts, making his way into the bedroom to find a blanket to put over Levi. Picking the male up would only cause him to wake up and possibly disrupt his entire night's sleep as the black haired male rarely easily fell into the lull of dream-land. So instead, the brunette picked up a simple comforter, returning to cover his boyfriend's body. Levi made a little noise as he snuggled unconsciously further into the warmth provided for him.

But no. Eren wasn't ready to sleep.

Standing up, the brunette looked around for something to do. The lights from the television would be distracting to Levi's sleeping form and he really wasn't in the mood to eat out of boredom. Humming softly, Eren's eyes zeroed in on Levi's guitar which was placed carefully on a stand in the corner of the room by the balcony. Curiosity piqued him and before he knew it, he was walking over there, fingers gently running down the neck of the instrument. It was beige in colour with strong, firm wires. Brushing a finger delicately across the strings; they made a gentle wang in response. Levi shifted on the couch but remained asleep and Eren felt his heart beat faster. Somehow this felt wrong. Like he was spying or something. Levi purposefully went out of his way to hide his music and practicing from Eren…so this whole situation made the brunette feel guilty. But curiosity killed the cat after all. A few sheets of paper peeked out of a folder placed next to the instrument and before Eren knew it, he had opened the page, eyes scanning across the mixture of music notes and lyrics.

_DRAFT #2_

  
_No I can't take one more step towards you,_   
_'Cause all that's waiting is regret._   
_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore,_   
_You lost the love I loved the most._

_I learned to live half alive,_   
_And now you want me one more time..._

  
  
Eyes widened as Eren realised what the lyrics were saying. The blonde that haunted Levi's life. A sense of doom sent through his stomach as he continued to read the story that Levi had only managed to write in music.

 

_And who do you think you are,_   
_Running around leaving scars._   
_Collecting your jar of hearts_   
_And tearing love apart,_   
_You're gonna catch a cold_   
_From the ice inside your soul._   
_~~So don't come back for me.~~ _   
_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_   
_If I am anywhere to be found_   
~~_But I have grown too strong_ ~~   
~~_To ever fall back in your arms_ ~~

 

The words were half-crossed out, the strength of the power behind the pen leaving indention's in the paper behind. His chest constricted uncomfortably as the rest of the work was crossed out, the music notes smudging slightly from the ink of the pen and Levi's indecision of what should be included and not. Letting the papers flutter to the ground, Eren's gaze was directed towards the small form on the couch, curled up like a child. Swallowing heavily, Eren let out a heavy sigh. He shouldn't have looked at this. It was private. Returning the papers to their original place, the brunette made his way back, sitting at the base of the sofa. The comforter was brought up to Levi's chin, the males face poking out so he could breathe evenly. Eyelids fluttered underneath taunt skin, light shadows under his eyes. Narrow eyebrows furrowed slightly at the dream and Eren felt a small smile emerge.

Levi was better with him. He knew that for a fact. Erwin had broken Levi as a person. But Eren was providing the metaphorical glue and sticking the male back together. He may get cut time to time on a particularly sharp shard of Levi but he'd stick by him no matter what. Placing his face down on the sofa, the brunette sighed softly, crossing his legs as he got comfortable. He would make Levi whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the song Levi has "written" is Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. Give it a listen if you don't know it!


	12. Chapter 12

The next few weeks passed uneventfully; both Eren and Levi being swamped after the New Year with work for the next semester and their upcoming end of year exams. Levi has also changed his hours at the newsagents, working longer and harder to assure him some money after he finished his course and time at college. Unfortunately, that meant Eren got to see the other male less, but it was bearable. The brunette had been focussing on Mikasa and Armin again in the times that Levi wasn’t available, but it was visibly noticeable that the work wasn’t up to the same standards. Not like that mattered altogether, Eren planning on using Levi for his final project none the less. The ideas were beginning to form in his mind, excitement creeping in. It would be spectacular. He was sure of it.

The tinkle of the door welcomed his entry as Eren dragged his feet up towards the counter, a familiar blonde standing there. Armin’s face immediately brightened up when he saw Eren, always liking it when he was surprised at work.

“Hey.” Eren sighed, leaning on the counter as he looked around at the café. It was reasonably empty. Jean and Marco sat in the window, the two-toned male struggling over a text book presented forwards, no doubt attempting to study much to Armin’s approval. The sound of Armin fixing up his drink was heard and the brunette exhaled loudly. He was bored. Whenever he wasn’t with Levi he was bored.

“Done. Say Eren, do you know what Levi’s planning to do once he’s finished here? It’s his last year after all.” The blonde questioned, as he washed down the counters, thankful that the café was hosting barely anyone. He gave him a small break and a welcomed conversation.

Eren just shrugged in response. “No clue, to be honest. I hope he doesn’t move out of the city though…” That fear had recently appeared in his conscious mind, the thought just unimaginable. He didn’t know what he’d do if Levi did decide to get up and leave. He surely couldn’t afford to take Eren with him. And the brunette didn’t really want to sacrifice his friends or education here for that.

Armin just smiled weakly as Eren’s response, knowing it would be a difficult conversation between the two. He just hoped that for the sake of his best friend that Levi didn’t want to get up and move half-way across the country. That really would suck. Eren groaned as he saw another customer enter the shop, dragging himself over to the seating area. Plopping down, the brunette took a drink as he pulled out his cell-phone, noticing no new messages. Huffing, he leant back until he could see the world upside down, hair falling back unattractively as his eyes re-focussed to this new world. The counter floated on the ceiling as Armin pottered around, flashing a cute smile here and there that would fluster both men and women alike.

A flash of blonde caught the corner of his eye and Eren snapped up, neck cracking as he looked out of the window; a tall blonde male facing the road. Those large shoulders, defined jaw, neat hair-line. The brunette felt his mouth go dry as he faintly recognised the apparent stranger. Turning around, narrow blue orbs met his, softening when their gazes connected. A faint smile was sent his way as a hand raised in greeting.

 Erwin recognised him.

Jaw clenching as he tensed, the brunette fought back the urge to run outside as the traffic lights changed, the other male strolling lazily across the road, suit sharp and briefcase professional.

A hand clasped his shoulder and Eren jumped, swiftly turning around, eyes wild. Jean faced him apprehensively, gaze following Erwin disappear into the crowd.

“Do you know that guy?”

Eren paused, unsure of how to reply. It was rare for Jean to get involved in his business or generally give a shit about him. “He was staring at you for a while before you noticed. I was slacking.”

“Oh…” Eren went slack as they both stared out of the window, the brunette feeling unsettled. After Erwin had left Levi’s workplace all those weeks ago, he’d presumed the male had moved on and left. But the fact that he was in the city…anywhere. And that Eren hadn’t even noticed being watched sent shudders through his body. And that uniform…? He worked here too? The brunette’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought of the endless possibilities that he could contact Levi. And hadn’t the black haired male stated that Erwin paid for his apartment originally? That meant Erwin knew where they lived.

“Look, you know I don’t really care about you in general but seriously, you looked real freaked out right now man.” Jean frowned as he sat on the arm of the chair. “You okay bro? I can call Mikasa or something-“

“No!” Eren blurted out, eyes meeting Jean’s. “Don’t. Mikasa will worry. I just…I need to go right now. Get Armin to call Levi later if you need anything.” Standing up, the brunette chucked his half drunken beverage in the bin, pulling his jacket tighter around him as he hurried against the winds. He just hoped Levi was okay.

Jean looked over at Armin who was gnawing his lips nervously, nodding at his boyfriend nervously. Understanding, the two-toned male followed Eren out of the door.

* * *

 

Flexing his fingers, Levi watched the way his tendons pressed against the skin, skin tightening around bone and reacting in sync. Slender fingertips moved slowly as the nerve endings tingled, his hands becoming worn from all the heavy lifting that he had to do. He was tired. Juggling work with university and then needing time to model for Eren really was keeping him busy.

“Oi, Levi! Take a break, I can handle this. You’ve been working nonstop!” Hanji called out from the storage room, her crazed ponytail appearing from the door as she sent a grin his way. Sighing softly, the black haired male obliged, eager to actually have another smoke. The more he worked, the worse his nicotine cravings got.

Stepping outside of the shop, he opened the packet, picking up the cigarette softly. Popping it in between dry lips, his lighter flicked – cupped hands bringing the flame to his mouth. Inhaling deeply, his eyes flicked up as the smoke trailed down his throat and into his lungs, calming him down before he felt his blood run dry.

 A tall figure walked towards the shop, far enough that Levi couldn’t get a firm look at his appearance. But he was blonde. Ever since Erwin’s appearance a few weeks ago, Levi had become paranoid, not knowing if it was real or not as he saw men that looked like Erwin everywhere. Fear infiltrated his body as the stranger approached, body clenching as he dropped his cigarette immediately once those icy blue orbs found his. Panicking, he opened the front-door to the shop, forgetting about his break as he rushed into the back – knocking into the corner of the shelves, sending packets of pasta spinning as he clutched his hip awkwardly from the impact. The sound caused Hanji to re-appear her eyes widening as she noticed Levi’s desperate expression.

“Levi-“

“Get me out. Get me the _fuck_ out!” Pushing her hand away he grabbed onto the storage door, voice cracking as his body trembled, hands attempting to open the door.  Confused, she glanced to the direction of the front door; swearing under her breath as she saw Erwin approach.

“Let me handle this. Stay in there, don’t come out.” Shoving him into the storage room, she turned the key, hearing the lock click into place just as the sound of the front door jingled open. Pocketing the key she leant nonchalantly on the counter, glasses catching the light as she observed the blonde casually. She’d never had a personal spat with the blonde, but she was sure he knew who she was. He knew who everyone was.

“Hello.” The blonde smiled courteously, heading towards the counter. “Hanji, I believe? A pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” Extending a hand, he waited for her to respond to the friendly gesture. Responding with a brief handshake she raised an eyebrow, leaning back on the heels of her feet.

“Erwin. What brings you here?”

He gave her a knowing look, glancing around at the shop, eyes focussing on the fallen products. “Levi works here, thought I’d come in and say hello. It’s been a while between us.”

“Shame; you’ve missed him – he doesn’t work today. It’s his day off.”

“Really?” Sharp blue eyes narrowed slightly in disbelief. “Funny, I thought I just saw him re-enter here. Maybe it was just my imagination, though it’s hard to find anyone who actually resembles him. He’s one of a kind, you know?”

His eyes made their way to the door behind her, calculating eyes knowing he was being lied to. She swallowed nervously, hoping to whatever Gods out there that Levi was okay behind that locked door. No wonder the male was terrified of this guy; he was intimidatingly cool. The sort of guy you couldn’t say no to due to a charming nature that covered threats.  “So what’s in the storage room? I used to work in a shop back in the day – I could probably help out with the organising. I’m in town for the day and I have nothing better to do. Call it a friendly gesture to getting to know your neighbours.” His warm expression made her feel sick, her hands visibly clenching.

“You don’t work here so unfortunately, I cannot allow you. So if you’re not buying anything, please leave.”

“Hm. Well that’s a shame. Pass a message on for me, would you?” A slight smirk came into place as he deliberately raised his voice, leaning forward obnoxiously. “Tell Levi I’m looking for him. And if he keeps running he’ll only get lost without me. He belongs to me-”

The sharp resounding sound of her palm whipped across his cheek; the smack leaving a firm imprint of her hand on his face. He froze, eyes startled at the sudden impact, the flesh turning a rosy colour. The tinkle of the door opening played in the background, her eyes momentarily switching to see Eren standing in the doorway, chest heaving as he attempted to regain his breath, hair messy as he watched the two at the counter. Concern was evident in his eyes and she nodded in acknowledgement at the brunette. Turning around slightly, Erwin looked bitterly at Eren. The mark on his face stood out like a sore thumb, and the atmosphere was tense. Stepping forward, he looked between the two, trying to work out what had happened.

“He was just leaving. Weren’t you?” Hanji’s voice turned cold as she faced the blonde, the invitation to leave obvious. Taking the signal, he straightened up, rubbing his jaw as he strolled slowly to the door, standing inches away from the brunette. Sharp eyes eyed him curiously, taking in the slight baby fat attached to soft cheeks, the ocean eyes swirling with a mixture of emotions. Exotic skin shifted as the brunette frowned, attempting to look bigger than he was as he faced Levi’s ex-boyfriend.

“You’re really not his type at all...” the words were soft as Erwin looked down strangely at Eren, before reaching for the door handle, allowing a cold gust of wind to enter the room as he sauntered out. The door shut solidly and Eren’s gaze met Hanji’s, the male rushing forward.

“Is he okay? What happened? I swear, I fucking knew, I saw him. Fuck, what am I going to do?!” Grabbing his hair slightly hysterically, Eren’s eyes flicked rapidly around the room, trying to see any signs of his boyfriend. A cool hand met his arm, tugging his hands free.

“Eren, calm down. He’s safe, but not fine. You need to stop, breathe and believe in yourself. He needs you right now.” Hanji spoke resolutely, her voice calm and comforting. The brunette nodded slightly, biting his lip in nervousness, his voice a slight whisper.

“How bad will he be…?”

Hanji smiled sadly, a faint shrug being given.

“I honestly have no clue. But you can do it.” Pressing the key into Eren’s palm she stepped back, beginning to clean up the shop.

Fitting the key into the lock, Eren turned it – hearing the soft clicking. Opening the door, he slipped inside, blinking as darkness greeted him. The faint outlines of boxes could be seen, piled up against one another.

“Levi…?” he murmured, orbs scanning across the room to attempt to see the other. His voice was tentative and soft, listening intently for any acknowledgment of the black haired male. “It’s Eren…he’s gone now.” He waited a few more moments before sighing softly. “Levi come on. I know you’re in here. Speak to me.”

A quiet shuffling was heard, Eren’s head turning towards the noise, eyes still not accustomed to the change in lighting. Stepping forward, the brunette headed towards the sound, turning around a sharp corner to find Levi sitting on the floor, face pressed against his knees. Crouching down, Eren placed his hands gently on the others shins.

“Levi, look at me.” When the male promptly ignored him, Eren leaned forward to gently clasp the other’s chin, pulling his face up. Pale skin glowed softly in the darkness, tear lines staining delicate cheeks. Eyes closed defeatedly as Levi tugged his face away from Eren’s hands, his own hands coming up to cover his face. Fingers tensed as nails dug into the skin, his head bowing as he curled up further into himself. Eren felt his chest constrict at the sight of the other looking so damaged and broken, Levi’s shoulders beginning to shake as he began to lose control. Swallowing uncomfortably, Eren felt useless. He _needed_ to be there for Levi. And instead he was sitting there like an idiot unable to do anything.

A quiet whimper was heard and that broke Eren’s resolve. Forcing Levi’s hands away, Eren pulled Levi into his lap, pushing the shorter males face into his neck. Tears immediately greeted his skin, Levi’s arms desperately holding onto Eren as if he were the only life-line he had. Rocking them gently, Eren murmured sweet nothings into the air, hands trailing soft patterns into the others shoulder blades comfortingly.

 Levi broke in his arms.

* * *

 

Brushing the hair out of his face, Eren watched his boyfriend exhale shakily. Levi’s eyes were slightly puffy – only extenuating his tired, worn-out expression. Lips were dry, a tongue darting out to wetten them slightly. Rubbing Levi’s back softly, Eren gave the other male a weak smile. They had been in the storage room for the past hour, Levi crying gently into his chest as he sat there soothingly, recalling stories of his childhood in a form of distraction. And now they were ready to finally leave and head back home, where Levi deserved a good deep sleep. But after today’s actions, it only lead Eren to believe that Levi’s insomnia would be even worse tonight, in paranoia that Erwin might appear again.

Nodding softly to the brunette, Levi waited for Eren to open the door. The sunlight of the day had faded, Hanji having turned on some lamps that cast a gentle glow throughout the shop. Said woman stood by the counter, arms crossed as she spoke to Jean, the two-toned male glancing up when he saw Eren and Levi emerge from the storage room.

Intertwining their fingers softly, Eren felt Levi’s grip tighten on him. Levi really was delicate at this moment in time. All expression lay bare on the black haired male’s face, Levi not even having the ability to put up his mask. Hanji crossed over to the two, pulling Levi into a tight hug. The man stood there unresponding, the female shutting her eyes painfully – recognising the lifeless look of the male. It brought back the memories of when they first met; Levi having given up on everything. But now he had Eren.  So he couldn’t fall back into the pattern.

Letting him go, she turned to Eren, pulling the brunette also into a hug.

“Thank-you. Look after him.”

He nodded deftly in response as Jean just leant against the counter languidly. They shared a look, the two-toned male recognising the expression. Strolling over, he placed his hands in the back of his jeans, slouching slightly.

“Want a lift back? Armin asked.”

Eren shot a glance at Levi, who was staring at the ground. They were in no state to walk back.

“Please.”

Jean just nodded before heading towards the door expectantly. Eren said goodbye to Hanji, the female just patting him on the shoulder supportively. Levi followed the two silently, tensing as soon as the door opened. Eren looked back, his face falling as he saw the fear stricken expression the other was wearing, not wanting to leave the safety of the shop. Biting his lip, Eren bent down, swiftly picking the other male up. Eyes widened in alarm as Levi clutched onto Eren’s shoulders for support, the tips of a protest on the ends of his lips. But before he had a chance to complain, Eren crossed the entry, the soft cool wind brushing against his face. Flinching immediately, Levi hid his face in Eren, eyes clenching shut as held desperately on.

Crossing the car-park towards Jean’s run down Jeep, the two-toned male clicked the remote to open up the vehicle. Leaving a door open for Eren and Levi, Jean hopped up into the driver’s seat, snapping his seat belt into place. Letting Levi go softly, Eren pushed the black haired male into the car, shutting the door behind them. The engine revved as Jean started the car, Eren gently clasping Levi’s hand, squeezing it comfortingly. Levi glanced up at the action, eyes looking conflicted as he lightly returned the gesture. A small smile came onto the brunette’s face as he faced the windows, watching the city go by.

It would be okay.

* * *

 

“See’ya! Give Armin a call later, okay?” Jean waved them off as he took off, leaving a trail of dust and petrol behind him. Eren watched the car disappear into the distance before he turned, cupping Levi’s face, pressing a soft kiss against his forehead.

“Let’s go.” A warm smile made its way onto his face as they entered the apartment complex, slowly making their way up the flights of stairs. Levi followed him silently, their steps echoing through the cold and empty staircase.

Unlocking the front door, Levi entered quietly making a beeline for the bathroom. Before Eren could speak or follow the door was shut in his face, the lock turning loudly. Thick eyebrows furrowed in slight hurt before the brunette sighed. Maybe Levi just needed space. Walking into the kitchen, he browsed through the fridge. Nothing looked really appetising and he wasn’t motivated to cook anything. Huffing, he took a seat on the stall – eyes flicking back to the bathroom door. He couldn’t hear the shower and the other male had been in the bathroom for a good fifteen minutes. His eyebrows rose curiously as to what Levi could possibly be doing.

Then it hit him.

What was in the bathroom cupboard, locked away in a small metal case? Shit. Eyes widening, he paced over, wracking his knuckles loudly against the door.

“Levi, you okay? You’ve been in there for a while.” A loud clattering was heard and anxiety began to build up in the brunette’s stomach. _Come on Levi_ , he begged. _Just answer me please. Tell me you’re okay._

“Sh-Shit!” A hiss was heard and Eren tensed, contemplating knocking the door down. “One moment!” The sound of boxes shutting and the movement of objects was heard, before the door opened a fraction, Levi’s face appearing in the slit. “What?” His eyes were cold and his face stoic. Frowning, Eren pressed a hand against the door, pushing it open despite Levi’s sudden efforts to shut it, the shorter male being pushed back further in the room.

“What are you doing...” Eren’s tone was fearful; his heart palpitating at the thought that Levi was doing something unhealthy and not searching for help or support from Eren. Eyes narrowed as Levi crossed his arms, his mask back on.

“Why would you care?”

Ocean eyes widened in shock, Eren’s jaw dropping softly. What was that attitude?!

“What are you talking about? Of course I would care! I’m your boyfriend!”

Levi tensed, teeth tugging at his lower lip slightly in anticipation, as if searching for the words inside his mind. But he couldn’t. Lowering his gaze to the floor, Levi pressed his palms against his face, sinking down.

“I don’t know what I’m doing...” he spoke quietly, the words a mere whisper. “I honestly don’t know what the fuck I’m doing.” His voice hitched slightly, Eren leaning down next to him.

“I’m sorry.”

Levi shook his head, too choked up to speak. It wasn’t Eren’s fault. It wasn’t even his fault. It was Erwin’s fault for disrupting everything after it was going so well and leaving him as an emotional wreck. Erwin brought back the cravings. Erwin brought back the urges. Erwin brought back the monster that lived deep inside Levi.

A light kiss was pressed to his temple before Eren stood up, turning on the bath taps. Levi watched him curiously as the brunette rummaged around a beat up rucksack, pulling out a plastic container. Pouring the thick liquid in, Eren then pushed his own hair back, exhaling as he watched the bath fill up. Bubbles emerged as the hot water swirled around, catching the light delicately. A gentle rose aroma filled the air and before he knew it, Levi was peering over the edge, watching the bath fill. He’d never bothered to buy bubble bath before. It seemed pointless to him. What was the point in shallow beauty when all he wanted was to scrub himself raw every time he showered? He didn’t deserve that beauty. Eren turned off the taps as the bubbles reached the top of the bathtub, sticking a hand to swirl the water around to make sure the temperature was okay. Once happy, he turned back to Levi.

“My Mom used to always make us baths like this when we were little. She said, ‘ _One day Eren you’ll understand that sometimes the simplest of things matter the most’_. And baths are those types of little things. Technically, it’s just a pool of hot water, but actually it’s so much more. It’s a cocoon of warmth and comfort that lap around you, filling you up with relaxation inch by inch. And so, I’ve made you that cocoon. So please indulge yourself.” The brunette searched Levi’s face for any sort of response, wanting nothing more than to protect Levi from everything that had ever happened to him. But unfortunately he couldn’t. All he could do was pick up the pieces and attempt to fix a broken soul from old-fashioned advice from his late Mother.

Glancing at the water, Levi couldn’t help but want to go in. It looked so inviting. Nodding, the male stripped quickly, Eren facing the other way politely, waiting for Levi to get settled before turning around again. Stepping into the heat, the black haired male shuddered, the water slightly burning his skin. It was oddly pleasurably. Sinking down to his chin, he sighed softly, the scent overwhelming, the water spilling across his body gently. The bubbles pressed against his skin lightly, tingling and popping. It felt good. An odd smile crept onto his face, hands flexing underneath the water.

He coughed quietly, signally for Eren to stop being a gentleman and face him. The brunette just smiled warmly when he saw Levi had actually gotten in, and he sat back down cross-legged by the bathtub, leaning his chest against it – chin resting on the rim.

Raising his hand, Levi watched the way the bubbles floated off and back into the aqua below. Licking his lips, his eyes flicked over to where Eren sat.

“Your Mom sounds like a wonderful woman. She was really right with the whole bath thing....”

A look of surprise crossed Eren’s face before it turned into a loving smile.

“She really was. She would have really liked you. I was always a sort of Mumma’s boy y’know?” The brunette smiled fondly at the memory, fingertips tickling the edge of the bath-tub. But Levi just frowned. _Why was Eren speaking of her in third person?_

“She died by the way. Two years ago.” The brunette shrugged nonchalantly, his gaze far-off. “She had cancer. It’s sort of sick the way these things turn out y’know? My Dad took it bad. He sort of fucked off after her funeral; probably due to guilt and grief. We were a relatively well off family, but he was always working away. It wouldn’t surprise me if he cheated on her multiple times and spent the money on hookers. As a kid I didn’t really understand how unwell she was because she always made it seem like nothing. But now I look bad and I was so stupidly naive. I think it’s because I didn’t want to believe she could go. Mikasa knew from the start: she’s observant like that. But...I don’t know...shit why am I even telling you this?” He laughed bitterly, the pain still evident on his face.

And that made Levi feel guilty. This whole time Eren had been prioritising him, and dealing with all his problems and issues and history; and the black haired male had never even considered that Eren may have his own internal demons. He was awful. Eren fell silent, slightly gnawing on his lower lip – lost in thought.

“...I’d like to visit her sometime. Her grave, I mean. I’d like to talk to her.” Levi’s words were quiet and Eren looked up immediately, a whirl of emotion in those eyes. “She’d be proud of you.” Levi stared back coolly, hand reaching out of the water to press against Eren’s cheeks. The brunette’s eyes fluttered shut, long dark eyelashes softly flickering. Moving forward, Levi kissed Eren softly, their mouths brushing gently against each other – conveying a variety of emotions. Support. Love. Appreciation. Hurt.

Moving away, Eren’s eyes re-opened, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

“I’d love that. Thank-you.” Pressing a soft kiss against the corner of Levi’s mouth, the brunette hummed softly. “Is the bath making you feel better?”

Levi nodded slightly, chin bobbing into the water.

“Try putting your head under. It’s surreal. But-.” He straightened up, back clicking as his body stopped slouching. “I’m hungry. Wanna’ order some pizza? It’ll probably arrive once you’re done in here so perfect timing and all.”

“Mm...a margarita sounds nice.”

Eren stood up, that perfectly adorable smile back in place as he waved at his boyfriend, retreating back into the living room where his cell-phone sat on the couch. Watching him walk away, Levi felt a short summersault in his stomach. That boy honestly didn’t understand how amazingly strong he was. Exhaling deeply, it caused a tunnel to appear through the bubbles, the foam slowly reuniting together again.

Sliding down, he felt the water lap at his ears before he dunked his whole head under. The heat was stifling and the low, deep beating of his heart was rhythmic. The sound was becoming deafening, his chest heaving as he forced himself under.

 _Thump-Thump_. He was alive. The very aspect of the sound taught him that.

 _Thump-Thump_. He was alive. He was no longer a shell of a man relying on Erwin.

 _Thump-Thump_. He was alive. And he would love every moment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this out – this chapter really hated me. I felt like I over-worked it so much? I probably spent about 5 hours on it? I really felt like I couldn’t capture Levi the way I wanted to in regards to Erwin.
> 
> But this isn’t the end. There will be a final show-down between Eren and Erwin, Levi may possibly relapse and their relationship will be on the breaking point. 
> 
> REVIEWS if you liked please!! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so many cut-scenes in this D8 Please forgive me!

Exiting the bathroom, Levi scrubbed at his hair with the towel that was hanging around his neck. He could see Eren’s transfixed form in front of the glow of the television, lights flickering across his face. Heading into the bedroom, the black haired male pulled out one of Eren’s tees. Soft, large and comforting. Pulling it on, he inhaled deeply – the scent putting him at ease. Everything would be okay.

Eren would help him. Stepping lightly out of the room, his feet padded into the kitchen, glass filling with ice cold water. The bath had caused his cheeks to flush and so the cup felt good in his hands. The sound of the doorbell rung and Eren jumped up, grabbing his wallet as he went. With the space available, Levi sneakily stole Eren’s place on the couch, curling up into the warmth. A low chuckle was heard as Eren returned, noticing Levi’s cat-like behaviour.

“Typical.”

A couple of plates were brought over as Eren placed the pizza box on the coffee table, the delicious scent making Levi’s stomach growl. He was hungry. Dropping a few slices onto the porcelain, the brunette handed it over. Levi took it gratefully; eating immediately. Eren squeezed up onto the couch, half pulling Levi on top of him as he lay back, focussing back onto the comedy show. The pizza was soon enough devoured and Levi laid against his chest, lithe fingertips drawing patterns onto the soft material of Eren’s shirt. The contact was nice. But Levi wanted more. He wanted Eren to make him feel so good he’d forget.

Wetting his lips, Levi shifted upwards slightly, mouth brushing gently against the base of Eren’s throat. The brunette instinctively moved his neck, allowing Levi more space to work with as he continued to watch his program. Humming lightly, Levi placed butterfly kisses against the gorgeous skin, lapping, licking and worshipping all that Eren was. Hands reached out to hold his waist delicately, ocean eyes fluttering shut as Levi continued his playful ministrations. Skin met skin as the tee Levi wore rose up, revealing a fleshy thigh, the brunette’s broad hands brushing against it higher and higher.

“You’re not wearing any underwear.” Eren stated, orbs opening as a light blush caressed his cheeks. Grey eyes sparkled dangerously as Levi leaned down.

“No shit Sherlock.” His voice was breathy and sultry, lips parted as a devious smirk fell into place.

Eren failed to find the words to reply as Levi’s lips ghosted over his own, the moment intimate and private as they breathed in each other’s air. Leaning up on a forearm, Eren gently tilted his head upwards and then they were kissing. Nothing more. Nothing less. And it was perfect.

* * *

The soft rustling of Levi awoke Eren, the brunette blearily opening his eyes to see said boyfriend gathering his belongings. Upon noticing Eren was awake, an apologetic smile was sent his way.

“Sorry. I have morning class today.”

Eren hummed in response, flopping further into the bed, the sheets warm and enticing. Cool hands pushed his hair back, soft lips pressing on his forehead, the faint scent of smoke being inhaled.

“I’ll be back by six. I’m going straight to work after.”

“Mmkay...”

A breathy laugh was heard at Eren’s lack of excitement, Levi straightening as he pocked his keys.

“Bye.”

The door shut as quietly as possible and Eren groaned loudly, knowing he would be unable to fall back to sleep. Sighing to himself, he sat up and pulled a blanket around his shoulders, trailing off to the kitchen. The kettle was still hot from the use of Levi’s morning coffee. Yawning obnoxiously, Eren made his drink before unlocking the door to the balcony. The air was fresh: sending goose-bumps down his spine as he sipped the beverage, watching the commuters. Angry shouts of complaints could be heard an a few honking horns. A small smile appeared on the brunette’s face, loving how alive and real people were in the mornings.

Humming to himself e continued to watch the sun rise into the sky: a few thick clouds blocking the full experience. A cool gust of wind rounded the side of the building causing Eren’s hair to flap wildly – leaves being taken from their perch on wooden branches. Shivering, Eren picked up his mug, eagerly going back inside.

 Locking up, the brunette had a quick shower – badly singing along to the radio as he lathered Levi’s shampoo between his hands, washing his hair thoroughly. Grabbing a towel, he then wrapped it around his hips, running a hand through wet hair as he checked his appearance in the mirror. Steam fogged up the reflection, a sign that Eren should actually get dressed and leave the bathroom. Turning around, the brunette did just that – dressing in simple blue jeans and a random black tee. Blow-drying his hair until it was light and fluffy; the male then checked the clock, surprised that it was already coming up to midday. He had managed to waste most of the morning already on nothing in particular. The soft beeping of an incoming message caught the male’s attention, azure eyes flicking over to the cell-phone. Strolling closer he then realised it was Levi’s. Picking it up, the brunette felt himself tense up at the message displayed on the screen.

**Erwin:**   
_Can we talk? Coffee Republic – Maria Road._

Gnawing his lip in confliction, Eren contemplated replying with a string of expletives. But no...that would only add fuel to the fire. But Erwin surely wouldn’t step down until we got his way.  Clicking on the message Eren re-read the words, stomach jolting. He’d do it. He’d do it on Levi’s behalf. Deleting the message, the brunette placed the object back, chest beating erratically. This would be his first and hopefully last official meeting and conversation with the dreaded blonde.

* * *

 

Swinging the door open to Coffee Republic, Eren noticed him immediately. Sitting in the far right corner sat Erwin, a newspaper spread out across the table as the blonde sipped his coffee elegantly. Eren squared his shoulders as he strolled over, not bothering ordering a drink as he didn’t hope to be there long enough to require one. Pulling out the chair, he slid in, causing Erwin’s eyes to rise, a ghost of a smile on his lips when he realised it was Eren.

“I should have known you would be here instead. That message however, was not intended for you.”

Eren clenched his fists under the table, fighting the overwhelming urge to let his anger get the better of him. He would sort this out maturely, professionally and cleanly. “Levi left his phone at home. He doesn’t know the message even existed and he never will. Now I just want to say-“

A finger was rudely pressed against his lips, immediately quietening him as ocean eyes widened. Erwin raised his other hand to call a waiter over, ordering drinks for the both of them. Sharp blue orbs slitted over to meet his, charismatic smile in place that made Eren feel sick.

“We have a lot to discuss. Why not become comfortable beforehand? I would hate to stop you partially through your fascinating story to get my _fix_ , if you know what I mean.” Eren tensed under the words and soon enough too mugs of coffee lay steaming in front of them – Erwin swallowing the black drink immediately. “Ahh...nothing does it like coffee. Now where were you going?”

Licking his lips, Eren started again. “I don’t want you to see him. Ever. I’ve heard about your history and can’t you see what it’s done to him. You need to move on and let go because he’s trying and you’re like, dead weight!”

Eren voice rose slightly as he raised his hands to emphasise the words. Erwin just hummed in response, eyes flickering down as he spoke lowly. “Allow me to tell my side then. Technically today I wished to let it all go with Levi, but alas he apparently could not attend.” Looking back up, he met Eren’s gaze confidently.

“Bluntly: I was rich, he was poor. I took drugs recreationally, he took drugs to die. He had an awful home-life and I found it intoxicating. Surely you’ve felt it too? The pull to have someone so strong yet so beautifully broken? I took him under my wing, one could say. My addiction was Levi. His bad past affected my potentially good future, minus the drug part. But it was recreationally, I could handle it. Control it. It was nothing but a bit of Friday night fun. But Levi didn’t. He allowed it to control him, to warp him mentally and physically.”

“The night I found out he’d over-dosed was a reminder of that. Levi wasn’t the boy I met him as anymore. He was something else. Something disgusting.” Erwin’s top lip curled at the memory. “Having sex with him was fun, he was new and exciting, something my parents would have forbidden. But as time passed by he was nothing but an animal. My precious pet became a monster, a monster I had inadvertently made. And who would want that? He was desperately clingy, overwhelmingly paranoid and worst of all thought the only way to deal with it was to take more drugs and offer me his body.”

“I was sick of it. So I paid for his apartment, I paid for his basics and I waited. I waited for the day he would regain a sense of normality and return to his previous self. If he relapsed and killed himself, then I knew it was time to move on. If he became clean and took a step back into life, I would return and see if I could love him again. And he has. The only problem however, is that you are here.”

Erwin drained the last of the coffee cup as Eren stared at him in shock, mouth open but with no words. What was there honestly to say? He’d gotten over Levi’s past, but like the man had mentioned, this was a new perspective. He just...closing his eyes, Eren exhaled deeply. He loved Levi. And this man here wasn’t going to change that.

“I don’t want you to wait for him.” Eren stated, eyes flicking open. “You left and that was your decision. And Levi’s found me. And he’s improving with me. I don’t think you can fully understand what you ever did to him. Everything from that story is what you did or didn’t do! You could have placed him under interventions, made him get off of drugs! You could have provided the stability Levi obviously needed when he was younger. But you did whatever suited you best...and...the real monster is you here.”

A sharp pain erupted as Erwin caught Eren’s jaw, roughly bringing it forward, causing Eren’s chair to screech back as he was pulled uncomfortably half way across the table. “Has he asked you to hit him yet? Has he asked you to make him hurt so badly he will cry in the most humiliating way? Has he asked you to fuck him so hard he won’t be able to move for days without pulling something? The real monster lives deep within Levi.” Releasing Eren’s jaw, Erwin scooted back, his voice tight. “I think we’re done here. Though I do have one favour I’d like to ask.”

Eren’s blood ran cold as the words, heart beating erratically. Erwin was unpredictable. “What is it?”

“Give him this for me. It is his last test. If he fails...well we both know where that is going.” Erwin slid across a small box, Eren picking it up hesitantly. With a wave and goodbye, the blonde sauntered off out of the shop and Eren felt himself sigh heavily. What had he really accomplished in that meeting? Practically nothing. Opening the lid, he quickly shut it again, eyes rapidly looking around him. Thankfully no one had seen. Because inside that box lay a precious sashay of coke. Anger surged up from deep within the brunette, his feet causing him to stalk out of the shop aggressively. There was no way Eren would even tell Levi of this meeting, let alone pass on that ‘gift’.

 Erwin was one fucker.

* * *

 

Arriving back home briefly, Eren shrugged off his jacket, throwing it over the porch table. There was too much on his mind and he felt jittery from the pent up emotions. He needed to talk to someone. Levi was automatically ruled out: he didn’t want to give his boyfriend extra stress. If he told Mikasa she’d probably have a bitch-fit and refuse Eren to ever returning to Levi. And then there was Armin. There was always the possibility that Armin would tell Mikasa accidentally, but the blonde was to be trusted. He had been Eren’s best friend since elementary school. Texting a quick message to the blonde, Eren fixed up some lunch while he waited for Armin to come pick him up. It always felt weird inviting his own friends into Levi’s apartment, even though they shared it. To him it was his home but predominantly also Levi’s apartment. But thankfully Armin being the angel he was had invited Eren over, suggesting he get picked up on the blonde’s own way back from work. Jean was basically whipped and did everything for Armin, including now giving him lifts everywhere he needed.

His cell-phone lit up with an incoming message just as Eren shoved the last piece of his sandwich in his mouth, chewing hastily as he shoved on some shoes.  They were outside already. Glancing at his jacket, Eren shook his head as he decided not to take it. He wouldn’t be travelling outside and Armin’s grandfather’s house was always like a sauna, the old man susceptible to cold easily.

Locking up, the sound of his trainers hitting the floor was all that could be heard as he ran down the flights of stairs. Said jeep was parked outside, Armin waving excitedly as he saw Eren appear. A low honk of the horn was heard as Jean gave him a shit-eating-grin, forcing Eren to continue running towards the car, chest heavily unhealthily.

“Hey!” The brunette breathed, diving in the backseats gratefully. He stretched out before sitting up, doing up the seatbelt.

“Hi!” Armin greeted back as the car started, Jean tuning out any possibly conversation by playing his obnoxious music loudly. Armin just smiled weakly at his best friend, eyes promising they’d speak properly when they got back.

Pulling up sharply, Jean patted his car, cooing softly as the engine died out. It was weird. Eren pulled a face at Armin, the blonde just giggling softly. The two-toned male looked up when he heard the laughter, eyes narrowing at Eren as he got out, embarrassed to have been seen loving his car.

Entering Armin’s house, all the boys made a beeline upstairs to the blonde’s bedroom. Like usual, everything was perfectly neat and tidy, the walls bare and the desk covered in formulas. Armin’s pastel blue bed sheet was tucked in tightly, free any of any creases. Spinning around Armin’s desk chair, Jean sat on it back-to-front as Eren took a seat on the floor and Armin sat cross-legged on his floor.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Armin said, head tilting to the side curiously. Jean leaned in instinctively anyway, loving any moment of potential gossip. Sighing loudly, Eren leaned back.

“Don’t tell Mikasa okay? Because she’d get really mad and ugh...” Both of the other boys quickly promised to stay silent. “So basically, y’know about Levi right? Like from what Mikasa’s said and all. Basically he used to take drugs and he’s dealing with some form of depression and he has this psycho ex-boyfriend-“

“Is that the dude that was staring at you?” Jean interrupted, face going hard. Eren nodded quickly, wanting to get everything off his chest.

“So yeah anyway, Erwin, the ex-boyfriend text Levi this morning asking to talk. But Levi was already in class and had left his phone at home so I went instead. And we spoke about things; mainly the past and Levi and then he gave me this present thing for Levi yeah. Which is basically some sachet of cocaine or whatever, it was like some white powder stuff? And I’m just stumped because obviously I’d never give it to Levi, but I want Erwin to go. He’s causing all this drama and pissing me off because I can’t do anything. And I literally don’t think he’s going to leave until either Levi finally stands up for himself or he gets Levi’s ass back.”

Armin stayed quiet as he watched Eren nervously, teeth lightly tugging at his lower lip. It definitely was a tricky situation.

“Are you sure there’s no way Levi could face him and talk things out?

“No...he just gets so...I don’t even know. Freaked out when Erwin’s about.”

“Aye, I can vouch for that.” Jean piqued up. “When I picked them up the other day, man that dude looked distraught. I felt bad for him man...he has it bad.”

Armin hummed softly, frowning lightly. “This is hard. Honestly I think it’s best if they keep away from each other, let the water flow underneath the bridge. This Erwin character sounds particular peculiar though. I don’t understand why he’d suddenly come back years later though. And Eren, do you have that box with you?”

The brunette patted his body down before remembering the drugs were in his jacket. “Ah shit, I left it at home. But it’ll be fine, Levi never goes through my stuff and I’ll probably be home before him anyway so, I’ll just flush it down the bathroom or something” Eren shrugged half-heartedly before a light tapping was heard on the door. All three sets of eyes glanced over as Armin’s grandfather appeared, smiling softly as he held up a tray.

“I thought you might like some lemonade laddies.”

“Ah thanks Grandpa!” Armin jumped up, beaming as he took the drinks off his grandfather. The elderly man just waved at Eren, having known the brunette for many years. “How’s your sister doing laddie?”

“Ah good thank-you Sir!” The brunette responded as the man just nodded before leaving. Shutting the door, Armin handed out the drinks as he curled up next to Jean.

“Let’s play some videogames – I challenge you Jaeger!” Jean smirked wickedly.

“You’re on!” The brunette mocked cracking his knuckles as Armin just rolled his eyes, setting up the Playstation 4.

 Boys will be boys.

* * *

 

If Eren had been smarter, he would have realised he shouldn’t have left that parcel at home. If Eren had been smarter, he wouldn’t have met up with Erwin that morning. If Eren had been smarter, he would have binned the package straight away and called Levi. If Eren had been smarter he would have done the whole morning differently.

But alas Eren hadn’t been that smart.

And now he had returned home to find Levi back earlier than normal.

Stepping into the apartment, he faced a stony-face Levi, the man’s arms crossed and, his expression angry. The brunette gulped as soon as he entered, the overwhelming sense of guilt hanging on his shoulders. But Levi hadn’t known about their meeting, had he? Unless Erwin had somehow contacted the black haired male? But no...Levi would be a mess if he saw Erwin earlier that day.

“Hey...” Eren started a weak smile in place.

Levi just glared back in response before slowly and articulately, the sachet was brought from his back pocket, lithe fingertips holding the top of it just barely.

“Care to explain this Eren? Because it’s not looking good.”

And with that, the ground had dropped from underneath Eren’s feet. Levi had the drugs. The drugs from Erwin. And Levi thought they were his.

“Actually,” the black haired male continued. “Why should I even fucking ask? Because wow, it doesn’t take anyone special to realise this is cocaine. And in your possession. In a post-addicts house.” A bitter laugh was heard as Levi shook his head, half in amusement and half in anger.

“It’s not-“

“Not what I think right? Then explain it, and don’t give me some bullshit excuse unless you want me to beat the fuck out of you.”

“I saw Erwin.” Eren said hesitantly, seeing a flicker of pain wash over Levi’s face. “I saw Erwin and he gave it to me, for you. But obviously I wasn’t going to let you have it! I was literally just about to chuck it away after I came back from Armin’s!”

Levi stayed silent, before he turned cold.

“You saw Erwin? What are you guys now, best buds? Ready to fucking become a druggie now are you Eren, is that you want?” Taking a step closer, Levi seethed, shoving his hands against Eren’s chest, his voice raising. “Is it because you’re bored with me now? You want something better? Someone better? And the only way to make me give up on you is to go after him? Is that it? Because I’m not going to cry like a little bitch over it if you’re wondering. I have no more tears left. Do you understand that Eren. I have no more. I’m tired.”

“Levi, no. Please try to understand I just want-“

“I don’t care what you want Eren.” Levi turned away, walking towards the front door. Holding the front door open, he glanced over, eyes pained but expression grim. “Get out. I fucking fell for it once with Erwin. I’m not falling for it again. Get out and send Mikasa over to get your shit. Otherwise I’ll burn it.”

Eren faltered. His eyes widened and he froze. Was Levi really...?

“Eren don’t make this any harder.”

“Levi I love you!” The brunette tried, moving over. Gingerly he reached out to pull Levi’s chin up to meet his desperate expression.

But the next thing he knew he was flipped over, back slamming into the wall behind him. A sharp pain shot up his spine as Levi moved in closer, his voice a strained whisper.

“Don’t you dare. If you loved me you would not bring _this_ into my home. Now get the fuck out before I hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you...” His face fell slightly; a hint of vulnerability within those eyes as his walls came back up, protecting him.

 His shell.

 His mask.

Nodding slightly, Eren felt the wetness of tears on his cheeks. Raising a hand, he found he was crying. Levi stared at him expressionlessly; mouth a straight thin line as he waited for Eren to move. The brunette swallowed uncomfortable before turning his head, brunette bangs covering his eyes as he left, the door swinging as he moved with such a force, legs carrying him out of the apartment in shame.

 Levi watched Eren leave, his eyes still focused on the door after Eren had left the corridor, the sound of his feet echoing on the staircase.

And he felt empty.

* * *

 

The near desperate pounding on the front door alerted Mikasa that there was something wrong immediately. Opening the door, she did not expect to see her brother dive into her arms, full out sobbing as she stumbled back into the house. Blinking, she automatically grew dangerous, eyes narrowing at the prospect of anyone hurting her baby, arms tightening around his form.

“Eren...” She murmured, pulling him off her as she shut the door. “What’s happened?”

The brunette stood there blubbering, eyes red and puffy as his nose ran unattractively. Scrubbing at his face, the boy spoke in gibberish, sinking to the floor pathetically. Her face fell as she too kneeled own, letting Eren cry on her shoulder, her hands running through his hair comfortingly. It had to be to do with Levi. There was nothing else he’d get this upset with.

Once his crying had subsided, she raised his head, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’m going to make you some camomile tea. Sit on the sofa and then talk.” He nodded as she went off, dragging himself onto the cushions as he curled up like a little kid, bringing one cushion to his stomach to hug.

Returning with the soothing beverage, he cradled it between his hands as she wiped his face with a tissue. Eren really was like a little kid sometimes. Sitting down next to him, she bumped his shoulder gently. Flat eyes glanced over to her, his voice hitching as he took a breath, realising he was going to have to explain everything. Inhaling deeply, he opened his mouth again, recalling the events from today, trying not to cry again as he reached the climax with Levi.

Her face turned to stone as she allowed the information to sink in, her chest rising and falling in anger. At both Levi and Erwin. For them both hurting her precious brother. Nodding slowly, she bit her lip knowing it was a delicate situation for the both of them. Eren needed somebody to comfort him. But if she said the wrong thing he’d reject her too.

“Eren...” Interlocking their hands she sighed gently. “Oh Eren...” Her eyes were sad as she watched her brother start crying again, feeling his hurt. He loved that man. And he may have just lost that man. “Stay here for the night okay? I’ll get your stuff tomorrow. I’ll text Levi in a moment. He’ll understand. You both need to cool down.”

The brunette nodded shakily, rubbing his face again. He was tired. It was funny how such a good day could turn into trash. Standing up, he faced his sister, speaking quietly.

“I’m going to try and sleep...thank-you.”

Nodding in return, she watched Eren slope off to his bedroom, arms trailing against the wall.

Said brunette entered his familiar childhood room, eyes flittering around at how shitty it was. Messy. Unhealthy. Gross. Burying his head underneath the duvet he felt his chest ache. He wanted Levi right now. He wanted that mans snide comments and soft hugs and delicate lips and gentle heart beat. He wanted everything. Squeezing his eyes shut, Eren brought the blanket closer to him, curling up pathetically, wanting nothing for sleep to take him so he could wake up and realise this was nothing but a bad dream.

* * *

 

The shrilling sound of Eren’s phone ringing was not how the brunette envisioned waking up. His dreams were soft and gentle and warm. But as the sound brought him back into consciousness he felt heavy and cold. The ringing stopped before it started up back again, the boy groaning as his hand shot out to grab the device. Whoever calling him better have a fucking good reason. It was 3am. He wanted nothing than to curl up in his bed forever and die being a drama queen.

Hanji’s name popped up on his screen and he grimaced, guessing she had heard the news. Picking up, he spoke quietly.

“Hello...”

“Eren. Oh God Eren. You finally picked up!” She sounded worried, her normal cheeriness and amusing demeanour gone. “Where are you?”

“Uh...I’m at home, with my sister.” He mumbled, unsure of what was going on. Surely if Levi had spoken to her she would have known this was the only place he could go?

“Good, wake her up. I need to talk to her.”

“Hanji it’s 3am!” The brunette protested, sitting up.

“Eren.” Her voice lowered dangerously. “Get her on the line.”

“Alright, alright.” Eren complained, standing up. Tiredly he knocked on Mikasa’s door, whispering her name as he shook her into consciousness. She groaned slightly before eyes opening, confused. Handing her the phone he shrugged, leaning back.

“Hello?” She murmured into the phone, fighting back a yawn. But then she froze, skin paling as Hanji replied. Eren perked his ears, trying to capture whatever was said, but missing it entirely. “We’ll be right there. Yes...okay...yeah...bye.” Snapping the phone shut, she got up immediately, throwing a jacket over her pyjamas. “Eren get dressed.”

“What...why? What’s happening?” His face fell nervously, heart beat increasing. What was happening that no-one was telling him?! But the look on his sister’s face shut him up, the male immediately going to grab a jacket & some jeans. He looked like shit but ehh.  Mikasa stood by the doorway, swinging the car keys nervously as she watched her brother carefully. Eren frowned at her expression as she wordlessly locked up and lead them to the vehicle. Starting the engine, she paused.

“Eren...” Shutting her eyes, he saw her hands clench on the steering wheel. “Eren please don’t freak out. But Levi’s in hospital.”

And then once again, the ground underneath Eren’s feet dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos & comments! I'm glad people are liking this.
> 
> heichous-ass on tumblr did some fan-art of Levi from this story if anyone's interested! check it out here: http://heichous-ass.tumblr.com/post/81830812479/dedicated-to-s-sinclaires-amazing-ereri-fanfic
> 
> also my tumblr is tagged in there as s-sinclaire but i mainly just reblog everything related to attack on titan haha!
> 
> Also worked out there's going to be 15 chapters in total! So we're nearly there c:


	14. Chapter 14

_Blue._

_Red._

_Blue._

_Red._

_Blue._

_Red._

The repetition of lights infiltrated the apartment, reflecting off of walls. The dull sense of someone shaking him was felt. Yet his shoulder felt like a block of wood.

_Blue._

_Red._

_Blue._

_Red._

“Levi! Levi you fucker you better answer me right now. Fuck you Levi, don’t you fucking dare!” Hanji appeared, her blurred appearance flittering around in his vision. Her mouth continued to open as she merged into a blob, words floating out yet not being listened to.

_Blue._

_Red._

A gentle breeze caressed his cheeks, eyes fluttering shut as the night sky cooled his burning face. The world was spinning and everything ached, an overwhelming pressure being applied to his chest. Crack. Crack. Crack.

_Blue._

He felt heavy.

People were shouting.

Levi closed his eyes. It was all too familiar.

_Red._

 

* * *

Eren didn’t even give Mikasa the chance to park before he was out of the car, running into the hospital, not caring as he pushed past patients and visitors alike. Arriving at the reception he managed a strangled:

“Levi!“

The woman tapped the name into the computer slowly, her manicured nails hitting the buttons precisely. The ball of anxiety ripped up through Eren’s stomach, chest rising and falling with panic as he tapped nervously against the counter, wanting nothing but the floor and room number.

“Floor 2, room 28.”

And then he was off. The elevator was crowded with the elderly and people in wheelchairs. Eren swore loudly as he forced himself through the crowd, heading towards the staircase. It would be quicker. Taking each step two at a time he pulled himself at a frighteningly alarming speed, determination surging through him.

_Please, Levi. Please don’t die on me. I’ll be your wings so you can fly again._

Shoving the door open, he ran down the corridor, nearly sliding and falling over as he passed the corner to the room. Turning sharply, he was surprised when he hit into Hanji, the woman standing there forlornly, face grim and narrow.

“Hanji!” Eren’s eyes flicked over to the room, frustrated when he saw blinds restricting his vision.

“We’re not allowed in yet. They’re still fixing him up, seeing if he can pull through.” At Eren’s expression she pulled him into a tight hug, the boy near suffocating as he was crushed against her chest. “Eren tell me what happened please...” Releasing him, her eyes searched his. But he wanted nothing but to be able to see Levi. But he was unable too.  “Look kid, let’s go and get some coffee. Once they’ve diagnosed him or whatever we’ll be allowed on the other side of the mirror, looking in. We may have to awake until we’re allowed in the room officially with him. I’m as worried as you are. But this is Levi’s fourth time. He _will_ make it.”

Eren nodded slowly in defeat, not noticing as Mikasa appeared too, her light voice carrying a conversation with Hanji. But it went onto deaf ears as Eren stared at the wall. On the other side was lying his boyfriend. His boyfriend that he had done this too. The overwhelming sense of guilt washed over him, causing his stomach to tense up and ache as his fists clenched. He always ended up hurting Levi-

His chin was tugged over by Mikasa, her face serious.

“Eren, stop. I know you well enough to know what you’re thinking. Let’s go and get a drink with Hanji...it’ll help.”

Two pairs of strong arms pulled each arm, Hanji languidly wrapping her arm over Eren’s shoulder as Mikasa just subtly held his hand. He squeezed it softly as Hanji guided them through the artificial corridors. Everything was too white. Too clean. And in an odd way, it reminded Eren of Levi’s apartment.

* * *

“Poor baby.” Hanji murmured as she ran her hand through Eren’s messy locks, the boys head on Mikasa’s lap as he slept. Hours had passed and after visiting the cafeteria, they waited outside Levi’s room waiting for any information. During this time Eren had fallen asleep due to stress and exhaustion, and Mikasa relayed what had happened to Hanji who nodded along. The older woman sighed softly before a nurse approached, her slight auburn hair catching in the yellow light.

“Are you all here for Mr. Levi? I’m his nurse, Petra.”

Hanji and Mikasa looked up immediately, eyes evident that they were worried. The nurse just smiled softly when she saw Eren’s sleeping form, automatically lowering her voice as to not disturb him.

“Everything’s finished, though he’s currently sleeping. From the reports we can tell it was a mixture of over-dosing and attempted suicide through self-mutilation.” Mikasa’s face dropped at the news, glad Eren was sleeping. She didn’t want him to hear this. Hanji however kept her face cool.

Flicking through her clipboard of sheets, the woman continued. “From our data base, this young man has had a history of coming in for both reasons, but never together. Due to this, it’s in yours and ours best interest to keep him longer than necessary. He needs to heal and function without the drug again. Nearer that time however he will be moved to a different location within the hospital for his rehabilitation. Until then, you’re allowed in this room here. When he awakes, we will also allow you in the room with him – however protocols state that with his condition we have to wait until he’s conscious.” She smiled weakly as Hanji thanked her, standing up immediately.

Sitting back, Mikasa exhaled shakily. Hospitals reminded her of Mom. She hated everything about them and hoped she’d never have to come back. But now the love of Eren’s life lay there hours previously on the brink of death: and she’d never felt so afraid. Blinking away the tears, she lightly shook Eren’s shoulder, bringing him back into the world of the living. He blearily looked up at her before remembering where they were, sitting up immediately.

“Can we?” He glanced over to the room, teeth tugging his lower lip. She nodded silently and he jumped up without a moment’s doubt, entering the room. A few plush seats lined the room, the low light blue casting an eerie glow. Hanji was already standing by the window and he joined her, heart dropping at the sight.

Levi lay hooked up to machines, face pale against his onyx hair. Thick wads of bandages were wrapped around his exposed wrists, a tinge of red seeping through them. A drip was attached and a screen next to the male beeped steadily in time with the man’s heartbeat. An oxygen mask was over his mouth, his breaths shallow.

Eren felt sick.

Gulping, he felt Hanji run smooth circles on his back. There was nothing to say. But the action itself was comforting. Tears dropped from his eyes none the less, too ashamed and too hurt to even bother try hiding them.

He had done this.

He had met Erwin behind Levi’s back.

And he had done this.

* * *

 

Re-awaking, Eren didn’t know what the time was. Time seemed to pass by like they were in another dimension. Sometimes it had been hours. Other times it was 30 minutes. He was curled up on one of the plush armchairs provided, his face smushed into the material, wet with drool. Grimacing, he wiped his face before a note fluttered off of him. Raising an eyebrow, he picked it up.

_Eren, I have to go to college. I’ve notified them with the situation but you may be dragged in anyway. Hoping they give you some time off for all of this. I’ll come bring dinner round later.  
Mikasa x_

A light laughter was heard and he glanced up, searching for the noise. Hanji was no-where to be seen. Standing up, his heart clenched.

There lay Levi. Awake. And Hanji was talking to him, grinning idiotically at a shitty joke the man must have cracked. His mouth went dry as he watched the two, wanting nothing more than to grab his boyfriend and squeeze him. There were so many words he wanted to say. But his throat was dry. His lips heavy. His heart hurting. He really felt like he was on the outside looking in.

Hanji’s eyes met him, her lips moving softly to Levi. Eren couldn’t look away. Levi visibly tensed at the words before slowly turning his way, their gazes connecting.

It was unreadable.

It was indescribable.

And then a finger crooked up towards him, beckoning him into the room. Eren swallowed uncomfortably as the gesture was given, Hanji leaving. Opening the door, she leant against the doorframe, a light smirk on the tips of her lips.

“Go get him tiger.”

He blushed as he pushed past her, the woman shutting the door behind him to give them some space. She left the seating area too – murmuring something about food.

The room felt odd. It felt thick. It felt surreal.

Levi lay there silently, their eyes doing the talking. Neither of them knew what to say. Inching closer, Eren still kept his distance. What would Levi do now? Break up with him? Blame him? Scream at him? All the negative possibilities passed through his head that he didn’t even hear the black haired male speak. A loud sigh was given before Levi tried again.

“Oi, Jaeger. Anything actually happening up there in your brain?”

“What?” The brunette blinked; confused.

An eye-roll was given as the man repeated his words. “Kiss me.”

And then it was like the walls were crumbling down.

Eren closed the distance between the two, eagerly leaning down. Levi clasped his chin gently, their kiss soft but passionate. The kiss passed on everything, the hurt they shared, the pain they felt, the tears unshed. It was like the kiss let go off all the secrets, their mouths only knowing each other. However, Eren soon enough broke it, head falling into the crook of Levi’s neck.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.” The brunette mumbled the words as he fought back tears, the guilt and pain from everything having happened hurting him. Levi quietly shushed him, raising a hand tenderly to run through Eren’s messy hair as the boys breathing hitched.

They sat there for who knows long before a light tapping was heard, Petra re-appearing. The woman smiled comfortingly.

“Sorry to interrupt. I just need to check Mr. Levi’s vials are okay.” Eren moved back as she entered the room, giving the nurse space as he took the seat next to his boyfriend. Levi extended his hand none the less so they were intertwined, keeping the contact between them. Ticking things off on her check list, the woman nodded happily. “Everything seems to be in order. Though, opening hours for visitors end in an hour.” She paused as she glanced at Eren. “You can stay in the room you were in previously, but the blinds will be shut and I’m sure you’re tired. You can come back straight thing tomorrow morning.”

Eren frowned but nodded, eager for her to leave so he could spend his last hour with Levi wisely. Once she left, the brunette moved back over immediately to the bed, Levi shifting slightly so Eren could half sit on it next to him. Silence infiltrated the room again, both males at a loss for what to say. Finally, Levi cleared his throat a little, eyes staring hard at the sheets.

“Can we...talk? About what happened. Because...” he trailed off, struggling for the right words. “Because I feel like I judged everything too harshly. I acted instinctively and didn’t even give you a chance...”

Eren exhaled, relieved. Levi needed to understand where he was coming from.

“Why did you...” Levi’s voice sounded strangled, forcing the words out. “Why did you meet him?”

Nodding softly, Eren took a quick sip of water from the side before he started the in-depth conversation.

“He text you. Asking to meet with you and talk.” Levi frowned but Eren cut him off before he could speak. “You left your phone at home and I read it.” The boy grimaced but continued. “I read it and I decided to go instead, because I don’t trust him around you. You are...everything. Everything to me. And watching him break you down like nothing hurts. It really hurts Levi. Like, I can’t even explain it well enough. But I want to protect you. I want to fix you. I want you to fly. But he’s there. He’s always there and there’s not a Goddamn thing I can do about it! I wanted to go and stop it once and for all! But then he gave me that shitty bag and asked me to give it to you as a test and I refused to but then I needed to vent and Armin was there and I accidentally left it behind and....” The brunette trailed off, knowing the rest spoke for itself.

A few moments of silence passed between them before Levi heavily sighed.

“I guess I failed that test then.”

Eren didn’t reply.

* * *

 

The days passed by in a blink of an eye. At first, Eren would arrive first thing in the morning, flowers in hand. He’d spend the whole day with Levi until the nurses ushered him out – once again promising to come the next day. It provided Levi with the support and comfort he definitely needed, and Petra had become rather fond of the reliable guest. It really was doing wonders for Levi’s health. The man was getting back to his normal self, cracking shitty jokes per usual and speaking up when he needed something.

Despite still needing to stay in the hospital until they were sure he’d be able to cope and heal up properly, the black haired male didn’t particularly mind. Eren was distracting him from all thoughts related to Erwin and when his boyfriend wasn’t there, Levi would try to sleep everything off.  Except sleep rarely came. Most of the time the man stared at the ceiling, the familiar hunger burning in his stomach. His urges came back occasionally but he managed to suffer and sit through them. He was stronger than this. He had been clean for years. It would be okay. He would regain control again.

Except today they were moving him towards the rehabilitation centre for a week’s stay before they’d decide whether he could be released. And that made him nervous. It had been years since he’d been around anyone that had the same addictions as him, and the thought of seeing them in such a state sent triggering warnings through his mind.

He tapped his nails against the side of the bed, fingers twitching restlessly. Too much use of his hands however did occasionally send twinges of pain through his wrists, the male flinching anytime anyone touched him there, or re-did his bandages. He honestly didn’t want to see what monstrosity lay underneath. But the slow burn was there and it made him anxious. He didn’t want a fifth time. Shifting slightly, he glanced at the clock. He was getting moved in fifteen minutes. And then hopefully thirty minutes after that Eren would appear.

Gnawing on his lip, Levi exhaled. He was restless. Thoughts led to the night before all of this, the dark haired male closing his eyes. He had been stupid.

But it had felt so good.

But it was so stupid.

The door opened and Petra appeared, the woman sending a comforting smile his way.

“Today’s the big day. You ready?”

Levi half-shrugged, eyes cast down. He wanted to get everything done with and be able to go home again. Being cooped up in such a small room was infuriatingly boring when he had nothing to do. Petra pottered around the room doing her daily activities before another two doctors appeared, clearing their throats to get both Levi’s and Petra’s attention.

“We’re ready to move you. For the safety of yours and the hospital, please come with us willingly.”

Levi raised a brow. _What did they expect him to do, run away_? Sighing he nodded softly, agreeing to their terms and conditions, hands immediately and unconsciously running across bandages.

* * *

 

It wasn’t that bad. The journey had been pretty good and quick, and the black haired male was eager to stretch his legs. The short walk to the other side of the hospital was comfortable, though the overwhelming stench of bleach and cleanliness was a little overpowering.  And now he sat in his new room for the week. The walls were white with small, light purple butterflies floating painted across. He guessed they were meant to be relaxing or something.

Turning his head, the man exhaled heavily. Despite the nice furnishing of the bed, a small bathroom and a cushioned armchair, it didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel like home. He knew there were cameras in the corners of each room to make sure he didn’t relapse or do anything unhealthy and that put him on edge. It was understandable that the hospital didn’t trust people like him, but it gave him no privacy.

And he needed to smoke.

So bad.

He just needed something to take the edge off of everything.

It had been over a week since his last cigarette and the nicotine cravings were hard. But just like any other addiction, the hospital didn’t take it into consideration, hoping Levi would also give up on that. It was annoying. Gritting his teeth the male paced around restlessly, hoping Eren would arrive soon. He was bored.

* * *

 

Wishing Eren could come was an understatement. The boy practically lived in Levi’s room until he was ushered out at the last possible moment. The only unfortunate part of it was that the brunette had to go through a check point before being allowed in, for any signs of smuggling or whatever. It was ridiculous. Eren would never do that. Levi scoffed as he curled up into the heat of Eren, nuzzling his forehead into the brunette’s stomach. A light chuckle was heard as Eren brushed his fingers through the fine strands of Levi’s hand, the two just basking in each other’s comfort. The fact that they were still at a hospital put off any sexual contact the two would have, and Levi was getting annoyed with that too. There were days when he’d want to be fucked relentlessly by his boyfriend but no. Cameras. And Eren was adamant that they’d do nothing than slight kissing until Levi was all healed up and could go home.

But the days passed by quickly, Levi counting down each night until he reached his last day. He’d been good. He’d eaten the food provided every day, slept when he was instructed and abided all the rules of the staff and hospital. And he was hoping this good behaviour would show he was able to leave. A shudder ran down his spine as he cracked his neck, licking his lip slowly. Fists clenched before he forced his eyes open.

_Don’t think about it.  
Don’t think about it._

Petra walked in, opening the curtains which earned a low groan from Levi. She laughed softly as the rays of sunlight infiltrated the dark room, Levi’s eyes slits are he glared at her from across the room.

“Stop giving me that look.” She chided, shaking her head teasingly. “I have good news for you.”

The male shot her one last look before sitting up, bringing the duvet up to his chin, sulking softly.

“You’re being released.” She smiled gently, watching as Eren’s face was a canvas to a mixture of emotions. Shock. Surprise. Happiness. Nervousness. Gnawing his lip which was slowly becoming a bad habit, the black haired male paused, before deciding to voice his opinion quietly.

“Will...I be okay? Y’know without all this.” He shrugged at the room, looking small and child-like. Petra just smiled softly,  leaning against the wall.

“You will be fine. You’ve got that gorgeous boy with you. Trust him, Levi. Trust him and you’ll stay on the right path. I think he’s in the reception waiting for you.”

Levi felt touched. His cheeks heated at the nurse talking and he nodded into his knees. Eren was really doing everything for him despite all that had happened.

“You have five minutes.”

The sound of the door shutting brought Levi back to reality, the man running a hand through his hair. He looked so trashy. Dark circles were under his eyes, decorating his pale skin from lack of sleep and constant worries. His cheeks were a little gaunt and he felt heavy. Forcing himself up, the man changed into some clothes that were more presentatable that had been brought by Eren a few days previously.

Once ready, he opened the door hesitantly, unsure of whether he was ready to face the world as a free man. Petra stood there reassuringly, leading him to the reception.  The sound of their feet hitting the ground was repetitive and sharp, Levi flinching at the loud noise. He was used to his relatively silent room in isolation.  Rounding the corner, Levi immediately saw Eren in one of the hard plastic chairs. The boys arms were crossed tightly, a slight frown on his face as he looked around patiently. Once noticing Levi, the brunette’s eyes sparkled and he energetically got up, pulling the male into a tight hug.

Being pressed against Eren’s chest like this, was like being home. The boy gave out so much heat, his arms strong and solid, Levi knowing he was safe. Bringing his arms up, he wrapped them around Eren’s waist, hiding his face in the others shoulder. For some unknown reason, tears appeared and he willed them away, tightening around Eren. The brunette just stood there, rocking them from side to side until the sudden emotional rollercoaster of Levi had ended. Pressing a light kiss against his forehead, Eren breathed softly.

“Let’s go back home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like this chapter for multiple reasons. It's just annoying me ugh.  
> But anyway! It's out. And there's one more chapter left in which the whole Erwin drama will be dealt with!
> 
> And thank you for all your kudos and comments! This is completely un-beta'ed so I'm glad people are enjoying it, even if some people did comment some unnecessary and unuseful stuff?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Final chapter here - scary!  
> Please listen to this song when you get to it because it's what inspired me to write the fic in the first place! Pretty much every song originated from this:
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLuKEyFmMcM
> 
> I listen to it, and all I can think is Levi!
> 
> I also have Tumblr, so you're welcome to follow me/ send me prompts and I'll write mini things! (my blog is mainly ereri though!) http://s-sinclaire.tumblr.com/

Levi froze when the door was unlocked, momentarily forgetting why he was even returning. The apartment was a mess. Obviously Eren hadn’t come around whilst he’d been hospitalised, taking Levi’s words previously really seriously.

All possible words dried up in his throat as the black haired male surveyed his apartment. Cushions from the couch lay ripped up on the floor – stuffing decorating the corners of the room like a subtle cobweb. Shatters of porcelain plates lay broken on the ground, a dark stain seeping across the normally white as snow carpet. The dull sense of nails scraping across his skin was felt, Levi’s eyes unable to look away from that spot.

Eren whispered his name softly, the brunette tugging his chin over.

“Levi, please. Stop.” Ocean eyes searched his, the senior visibly swallowing hard. A short apology was given, ice gray orbs refusing to continue the others gaze, switching to the ground instead. Eren just squeezed his arm comfortingly. “Let’s clean up. You can go to bed if you’re tired.”

The male shook his head, feeling his chest constrict uncomfortably. He wanted to be by Eren’s side. The brunette just gave him a side-wards look before shrugging, giving a short smile.

“Sure then. Let’s get a move on.” Eren walked past him, grabbing the broom from a closet as he began to sweep away the broken shards.

Levi nodded to himself, heading towards the cupboard to find some stain-remover. Kneeling by the patch of dried blood where he had collapsed after relapsing, he gingerly ran a finger across it. Dark shudders travelled up his spine. Forcing his gaze away, Levi applied a generous amount of stain remover, knowing it wouldn’t fix it entirely. He’d have to buy a rug or something equally as ugly to cover the mess he had created.

Scrubbing, he watched the way in which the colour lightened, the deep vermillion coming to the surface. White foam that was tinged with a light red covered his hands as he rubbed relentlessly, a bucket of water next to him to wash the stain away. Eren could be heard humming to himself, not noticing where Levi had crouched to.

“Hey Levi, I finished! You may have to get a new couch though-“ Eren stopped mid-sentence, pausing as he popped up over said couch, voice trailing off as his eyes dropped to what Levi was doing. His face fell as he murmured the males name, eyes pained. “You should have let me do that...”

“It’s fine. I’m used to-“

“Levi, you’re shaking...” Eren whispered, moving over to clasp the dark haired male’s hands.

Levi’s voice hitched as he watched his body tremble, having not noticed it before. He opened his mouth but no words came out, getting trapped instead inside his oesophagus and choking him. Finally he shut his eyes, inhaling deeply.

“Is it possible to stay back at Mikasa’s until we fix this? I just...too many memories.”

“Of course.” Eren nodded along understandingly, squeezing Levi’s hand in reassurance. “I’ll call her now. You go back up some clothes.”

Levi stood, automatically washing his hands under the tap, watching the rivets of blood stained water slide down the plug emotionlessly. Eren moved off to call his sister as Levi entered the bedroom, surprised that everything was relatively in order. Grabbing his rucksack, the male folded up his favourite sweaters and jeans, packing everything important into the bag. Next went in some toiletries, the male pausing when he noticed his metal box in the bathroom cupboard missing. He stiffened as he realised they were scattered somewhere around the apartment from his relapse. _Eren_ _may find them,_ was his first thought. But then he exhaled, knowing full well that Eren knew they existed. There was no way he couldn’t.

Swallowing, he swiftly left the bathroom, feeling the walls begin to constrict upon him, making it hard to breathe. As he shut the door, his face smacked straight into Eren’s chest, not noticing the boy being right there. A soft sound of annoyance escaped his lips but before he could get mad, another pair of lips were over his, taking his breath away. Levi opened his mouth submissively as he placed a gentle hand on Eren’s stomach, having missed those soft and supple lips against his. His hand lay just above Eren’s belt buckle, fingers curling into the light material as a warm tongue pressed against his, Levi feeling his knees weaken at how unbelievably gentle Eren was being with him. Like he was some fragile doll about to break. Turning his head, Levi broke off the kiss.

“Not here.” His eyes silently begged and Eren got the message, leaning down to instead pick up the others bag.

“You take your guitar, I’ll carry this.”

The two compromised as they prepared to leave, Levi forcing himself to ignore the elephant in the room of his blood. It made him feel sick.

As they waited for Mikasa to arrive for their lift, Levi opened up a new box of cigarettes, placing the tip between his lips quickly. Eren gave him a slight look of disapproval after the hospital had advertised Levi to give up smoking altogether too. Lighting up, the dark haired male took a long drag, feeling the smoke enter his lungs softly.

He felt warm.

* * *

 

The car journey back was tense – Mikasa remaining silent as she understood what was happening, needing no words to confirm her suspicions. Eren watched Levi gave out of the window subtly – the city life flying by, lights flashing across hs face as he watched the world go by – so alive and so oblivious. A heavy weight rested inside the brunette’s stomach, churning his guts. He was worried for Levi. He was always so worried...

* * *

 

Arriving back at the house, Mikasa entered first, keeping the door open for the two. The whole car journey had felt uncomfortable so she was glad to get out of the situation. Eren stumbled up to the front door, lugging along their bags as Levi heaved his guitar case onto his back.

As soon as the dark haired male stepped into the hallway, an overwhelming sense of peace washed over him. He exhaled heavily, allowing his eyelids to flutter shut as he breathed in the scent of the house. It was peaceful.

A soft touch to his arm caused ice gray orbs to open, Eren standing there before him, a slight smile catching on the tips of his lips. It was warming.

“Let’s unpack.”

Levi nodded, following his boyfriend to his previous bedroom, feeling his own stomach swirl as they entered. This really was one of his favourite places! Flopping into the bed face first, Levi pulled the blankets around him until he became a cocoon of warmth, surrounded in everything that was Eren. A low chuckle was heard as the brunette observed his actions – amused being an understated emotion. Climbing onto the bed slowly, Eren suddenly leaped down to pull the comforters off, a light breath of laughter escaping his lips as Levi complained, attempting to curl tighter into the material whilst pushing Eren off.

Pushing Levi’s hands back until they were pressed against the mattress by the dark haired male’s head, Eren just stared down at his boyfriend. Levi’s cheeks were flushed, hair wild and messy and a faint smile tugging on the tips of his lips. Leaning down, Eren broke the distance between them, their mouths connecting immediately. Levi hummed softly, nipping at Eren’s lower lip teasingly, eyes sparkling mischievously as he tugged his hands free.

A grasp on Eren’s hair was felt, pulling his locks in such a way that sent shivers down the brunette’s spine. Eren opened his mouth submissively, feeling the others wet organ sweep through whilst those ever so soft and supple lips kissed him. Levi’s breath was warm, the faint tang of mint coming through as it deepened, Eren groaning lightly.

Hands made their way down to the hem of Levi’s shirt, tugging it up softly to press the palms of his hands against that hot and slender skin, fingers dancing on the exposed flesh. Levi’s breathing hitched as his legs automatically widened to let Eren in, the black haired male breaking the kiss off to lean back – watching his boyfriend through lust lidded eyes.

This was Levi.

His Levi.

* * *

 

A quiet knocking was heard, Levi’s knuckles still raising from making his presence known outside Mikasa’s door.

“Come in!” She called and so Levi did just that, surprised to see her on the floor doing sit-ups, her normally luscious locks tied back into a make shift ponytail. She paused, wiping the sweat off her brow as she looked right back at him – her emotionless face unable to read. They intensely stared at each other, both stoic.

Since the hospital incident over a month ago, Levi had been radically improving, his skin having a healthy colour on as he began to gain some weight to his previously stick thin form. His sarcastic nature was also returning and Mikasa had learnt to bite her tongue when the male spoke to her brother in that teasing and humiliating tone. However, that wasn’t to say he was entirely okay again. She’d been woken up once too many times to the shouts of a nightmare, hearing Eren attempting to soothe the male from the onslaught of tears and memories. He was also still obviously uncomfortable when an unknown figure would touch him, even just the small of his back or shoulders. It made travelling through particularly busy public areas difficult, not to mention dinners. Levi wasn’t allowed to eat with his own knife after a particularly traumatic day in which Mikasa had been cutting up the roast chicken on the table, when Levi prominently projectile vomited....no one ending up eating that chicken after all. He purposefully now ate his food with either a fork or spoon,  using the straight edges to act as a knife for any of his meal. And thus, he had to be supervised when washing up, the male flinching every time he accidentally picked up a knife in the soapy water.

It was difficult.

But to Eren it was worth it.

So it was worth it to her too.

“What’s up?” She prompted, taking a swig of water from her bottle. Levi rarely ever spoke to her, especially when they were alone. They just had nothing in interest, other than Eren.

“Today’s the day of my final piece performance.” The male said; voice steady. His gaze broke off to observe Mikasa’s room, noticing how much tidier it was than Eren’s. “Can you bring Eren? I want it to be a surprise.” His ice gray orbs finally re-met hers; pale, captivating and cold.

She nodded, standing to stretch out her cramped muscles. “What time?”

“Seven. I bought Armin, Jean and you tickets too. But don’t feel obliged to go.” He shifted uncomfortably. Even Mikasa had noted that despite Levi being a music major, he never liked practicing in front of anyone, or with anyone in the house.

“We’ll all be there.” She promised, a short smile coming into place – watching the way in which Levi’s shoulders immediately loosened.

“Thanks.” He turned to leave, before pausing, hand on the door knob. “...I think I’m in love with your brother.”

Silence infiltrated the room and he craned his neck, eyes widening when he saw a couple of tears run down the girl’s cheek. Panic immediately flared through him as he reached out. But Mikasa just laughed, wiping the tears off her face.

“Thank-you. Just thank-you.” She smiled whole-heartedly at the black haired male. Eren deserved to have someone adore him just as much as he adored Levi. And he finally did.

Conflicted with the sudden change in emotions, Levi just nodded awkwardly at her, before leaving.

Today was the day.

The day in which he’d find himself, free from any ex-boyfriends and previous addictions.

* * *

 

Eren exhaled deeply, boredom seeping into his mind. Not even looking out of the window at the oh so alive world could act as a form of procrastination now. In a week his final art project was due, and despite having the overwhelming pressure and fear that he couldn’t finish and pass, he held no motivation. He only felt motivated when Levi was around. Yet, despite this his painting was of his boyfriend, so it surely should have been motivated to give the piece of art magnificence.

Instead, the pencil sketches on the canvas just acted like the elephant in the room – something he couldn’t forget but wanted to ignore. His own ocean orbs brushed over the drawing, his heart fluttering. He had done enough sketches of Levi in his sketch book to know what he looked like and how to draw those articulate details and reconstruct that delicate jaw line, slender nose and most of all those captivatingly beautiful gunmetal eyes.

Sighing like a love struck girl, the brunette hummed, glancing out of the window. He had afternoon class and the lighter evenings meant that as dusk approached the sky faded from that baby blue to faint orange, wisps of purple crawling across the horizon. It was frankly stunning.

The sensation of his pocket vibrating however caught his attention, the male attempting to style out his initial jump from the unexpected call. Mikasa’s name popped up on the screen and he raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah?” He said, bringing the phone to his ear, voice relatively hushed as to not disturb anyone else.

“Come out front. We have plans tonight.”

“Mikasa! I’m in class-“

“I know. I’ve already notified them and got permission.” She hung up and Eren stared at his phone, eyebrows knotted together. But it was a way to get out of a class, he shrugged.

Standing up, the brunette glanced over to his professor who just nodded understandingly. Suspicion took over as he packed up his belongings, storing his canvas carefully in his designated draw. Pulling his rucksack on, he left the room, feet tapping loudly against the stairwell as he made his way down to the car park.

Jean’s jeep was parked strategically outside, Mikasa sitting in the passenger seat. She waved her brother over and he raised his eyebrow as Armin popped up in the backseat.

“Hey!” The blonde grinned, signally for Eren to get in.

Slowly entering, the brunette felt himself become extremely cautious. “What’s going on?” He looked over at Jean who just sat there in a button down and relatively smart trousers. This definitely _was_ weird.

“Armin you know what to do.” Mikasa murmured, and Eren barely had a moment to squawk before his best friend was lunging at him, forcing himself into Eren’s lap as he pinned the boy to the seat.

“What-“

Armin hushed him rudely as he tugged over a bag full of clothes. Light fingertips grabbed the hem of the brunette’s tee before it was ripped upwards, an undignified screech leaving Eren’s lips as he pushed Armin away, the other thumping into Mikasa’s seat.

“Oi!” Jean’s voice rose, glaring daggers at Eren from the rear view mirror. “Hurt my babe and I will personally be taking your clothes off and leaving you butt naked.”

“What the hell!”Eren yelled, fists clenching as he fell for Jean’s taunt. “You’re stripping me!” He pointed accusation ally at Armin, covering his body pathetically like a sweet virgin.

The blonde just laughed cutely, brushing his blonde bangs out of the way as Jean reached round to rub his boyfriends shoulder. Ugh. The two-toned male was _so_ whipped for Armin.

“No Eren, you need to change into this. Now hurry up before we’re late!”

“I can dress myself!” he retorted, before whining. “Why can’t I go to the bathroom? This is weird.”

“No time.” Mikasa cut in, her eyes meeting his. They were deadly serious and the Eren swallowed uncomfortably. “Fine.” Gulping, he tentatively began to remove his shirt, before glaring at Armin. “No peeking!”

Armin just huffed but looked away respectfully as Eren scrambled to pull on the black button down. Noticing trousers in the bag too, he groaned. Shimmying out of his skinny jeans he just drowned in embarrassment as Jean was heard quietly sniggering, before crying out as Mikasa delivered a firm punch to his arm. A few more grumbles left his throat before he was finished.

“Why-“

“Wait!” Armin interrupted, rummaging through the bag once more before pulling out a turquoise tie. “It matches your eyes.” He smiled innocently as helped put it on, just as Jean started the engine, Armin squeaking as he clambered over to belt up as his boyfriend drove recklessly to get there in time.

Eren kept questioning them the whole journey – trying to decipher as to what was happening. MIkasa just sighed in annoyance at her brother’s lack of patience, blasting out the radio to drown out his annoying voice. Armin just smiled meekly but averted his gaze as to not feel the temptation to blab.

Finally, they pulled up outside the student union and Eren cocked an eyebrow. It was busy. Was there some sort of event tonight? But then why the dress code? Getting out of the car, he felt ridiculous in his suit, people eyeing him strangely. He just glared at anyone, feeling stupid and irritated. He just wanted to know what was happening!

“Eren!” A taller body lunged towards him, hitting him squarely in the side, the male attempting to not topple over as he clung to the body attached to him. Hanji from grinned crookedly, fixing her glasses as she let go.

“H-Hey! Why are you here to?” He looked around in desperation, trying to find any clues. His attention however immediately focused onto her devious smirk, his own face falling slightly.

“Oh sweet baby gay.” She cooed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “You really are naive. And that suit!” She fanned herself mockingly. “Won’t someone be impressed?” Her eyes twinkled as Jean called them over, Mikasa and Armin wanting to enter.

The last time they had been here together, Eren remembered the first kiss he and Levi shared. He flushed at the thought, Hanji catching the expression slyly. Forcing his face the other way, he noticed the room was set out differently. The bar was still against the back wall, but there was a mini stage on the left. Seats were scattered around it, the place already relatively full up. The room was full of heavy chatter, the lights low as Mikasa led them to their reserved table, Jean going off to buy soft drinks. Tonight was not a night to drink, he said.

Hanji took a seat next to Eren, whilst Armin flanked his other side.

“You’re in for a treat.” The woman murmured, smiling reassuringly as Jean passed along the cokes just as the lights dimmed. Taking a sip of the soda, Eren felt the bubbles make his throat tingle.

The spotlight came on and an elderly man hobbled up onto the stage, smiling energetically despite his age.

“Thank-you to everyone who’s turned up, and welcome to Trost University’s senior years performance 2014. All musical pieces this evening have been written, conducted and created by our range of talented students.” Realisation dawned on the brunette and he turned to Hanji to confirm his suspicions, only to find the woman staring at the stage intently, lower lip unconsciously tugged between her teeth. “And without further ado, let me allow the first student to perform. Levi Rivaille!”

The room fell silent as the crowd applauded waited patiently, Eren leaning forward eagerly. He was finally able to see Levi perform! Excitement coursed through him just as the spotlight came back into place, lighting up the space around the black haired male. Levi stood there, cool as ever. Dressed in faux leather pants, an oversized grey sweater and ankle boots-

Eren’s eyes widened as he realised that was the outfit the male was wearing when they first met. Was it a coincidence or planned? Sharp eyes glanced up – the piercing ice blue meeting Eren’s own – the brunette gulping under the intensity, feeling exposed.

Stepping forward, Levi took hold of the microphone, licking his lips subconsciously.

“This song is called Locked Out Of Heaven. It’s dedicated to my boyfriend, Eren Jaeger.” He spoke confidently, voice strong and low as he scanned the audience. Eren noticed his boyfriend flinch and he followed Levi’s gaze, a growl escaping his lips as he noticed it too.

Erwin Smith. Fucking Erwin Smith stood in the corner, eyes locked onto the dark haired male.

Getting ready to start a fight, Eren made a move to stand up before a sharp grip tugged his arm down, Hanji staring at him warningly.

“Levi asked for him to come.”

Eren’s anger disappeared as he glanced back desperately back at his boyfriend. Levi just nodded in his direction, before exhaling, calming his nerves. A quiet counting to three was heard before the sound of a piano began, the keys echoing hauntingly as a sharp violin fell into place with the beat. Straightening, Levi checked he was in suitable range to the microphone. Shutting his eyes, he breathed steadily,

 _“Never had much faint in love or miracles,_  
Never want to put my heart on the line.  
 _But swimming in your world is something spiritual,_  
 _I’m born again every time you spend the night._

 _Cause your sex takes me to paradise,_  
Cause your sex takes me to paradise,  
And it shows, yeah.”

Cerulean eyes snapped open, Levi automatically making eye contact with Eren, his voice shaking softly as the echoing effect on the microphone amplified through the room causing the brunette to shiver.

 _“’Cause you make me feel like, I’ve been locked out of Heaven,_  
For too long, for too long.  
Cause you make me feel like I’ve been locked out of Heaven,  
For too long, for too long.”

The rhythm deepened, the dark haired male falling in place with the music he had composed, swaying softly as he allowed his eyes to flutter shut again.

 _“You bring me to my knees,_  
You make me testify,  
You can make a sinner change his ways.  
Open up your gates cause I can’t wait to see the light!  
And right there is where I want to stay.”

A hint of vulnerability crossed his face, those slender brows knitting together.

 _“Cause your sex takes me to paradise,_  
Cause your sex takes me to paradise,  
And it shows yeah.

 _Cause you make me feel like, I’ve been locked out of Heaven,_  
For too long, for too long.  
Yeah you make me feel like, I’ve been locked out of Heaven,  
For too long, for too long.”

The piano played a delicate tune; Levi’s voice lowering, watching Eren slyly from his hooded lids.

 _“Being as in love with you as I am,_  
Being as in love with you as I am...

 _Shine bright like a diamond._  
Shine bright like a diamond.  
Shine bright like a diamond!

_You make me feel like, I’ve been locked out of Heaven,  
For too long, for too long.”_

His voice began to get stronger, gaze staring hardly at Erwin.

_“You make me feel like, I’ve been locked out of Heaven,  
For too long, for too long!”_

His voice hitched at the top, eyes closing as the music began to fade out, seconds passing as the hall fell silent, Levi’s voice becoming a mere whisper.

_“You make me feel like, I’ve been locked out of Heaven,  
For too long, for too long....”_

The lights shut off and clapping and cheering erupted immediately. Jean arrogantly placed his index fingers in the corner of his mouth to produce an obnoxiously high pitched whistle, Armin flinching away from the noise instinctively as he shot his boyfriend a slight look. Once the applauding stopped the lights switched back on to reveal Levi bowing politely before stepping off the stage, smile in place as he headed towards their table. Eren stood up as the dark haired male approached, pulling Levi into a tight hug, the two swaying from side to side.

“That was...” Eren fell speechless, squeezing the other to convey his feelings as he pressed a slight kiss to Levi’s temple. A sound of annoyance was heard in response, Levi leaning back.

“What sort of pansy kiss was that? I deserve the real deal, brat.” He smirked as he tugged on Eren’s tie, pulling the brunette down to kiss him securely on the mouth. “Plus...” he purred. “You look good in a suit.”

Eren’s cheeks flushed as Levi just smiled devilishly, pushing the blushing brunette back into his seat as he greeted Hanji. The two exchanged light greetings, the boisterous woman slapping his shoulder as she smiled graciously. Once they were done with formalities, Levi nodded towards the door that was by the side of the bar.

“Let’s continue over there. People in my class are still performing.”

The group agreed as they changed from their previous wooden tables to plush leather sofas and smart, stylish coffee tables. Eren heaved himself down into the comfort the couch provided, hunger beginning to make itself known in his stomach.

“Man, I am so hungry!” He whined, clutching his stomach dramatically. Mikasa just rolled her eyes at the action, knowing her brother was being nothing short of a drama queen. Yet despite this, she still reached into her bag for some money, she couldn’t allow her stupid brother to starve on her watch.

Levi perched on the arm of the couch, running a hand loosely through the brunette’s locks, his gaze distant.

“I need to talk to him.”

Whatever playful mood that was previously there disappeared in an instant, Eren looking up at the other with a scowl.

“What-“

“Please.” Ice gray eyes flicked over, desperation in them. “I’ll be back. I just...” he exhaled. “I just need this to end.”

Eren just gnawed his lower lip in response, hands twitching nervously. He didn’t want any repeats of Levi’s behaviour when it came to the blonde. He didn’t trust them together.

“Try to understand, please.” Levi gave him once last look before standing, rubbing his jaw gently, trying to coax out the stress that was causing his teeth to clench.  A tug to his arm made him turn around, the male opening his mouth to complain before he was rudely interrupted by another pair of lips on his. He blinked and it was all over, the brunette leaning back into the couch as he glanced down at the panelled flooring.

“Just don’t leave with him.” Eren had such a kicked puppy expression that Levi felt guilt run through him immediately. But now was not the time to be selfless. He needed to sort this situation out once and for all and finally move on. He needed to let go.

“I promise.” He spoke quietly, before turning around. Erwin stood in the doorway, his blonde hair glistening in the low light. A faint smile was etched onto that ever so perfectly sculptured face as he nodded in acknowledgement to Eren. Levi saw the brunette just glower in response, giving him the cold shoulder as he turned to Hanji. The woman just squeezed his hand comfortingly and then Levi moved away to a table across the room, pulling a chair out expectantly.

“It’ll be fine.” The woman murmured soothingly to Eren. “Now let’s get some food!”

* * *

 

“Good evening there stranger.”

“Cut the crap, Erwin.” Levi spoke quietly, leaning back in the chair as his eyes scrutinised the other. “We both know why we’re here.”

The blonde man just hummed softly in response, cool, calculating eyes watching Levi intently. He was ready to listen.

“I...” The dark haired male breathed heavily out of his nose, rubbing his temples as his eyes fluttered shut. “We need to end this. Whatever connection we have. It’s unhealthy.”

“And you have that kid.” Erwin added, nodding in Eren’s direction. Levi allowed his gaze to follow, watching the brunette stuff his mouth with chips. Gross. He really wasn’t good at eating in public. “You have that kid.” He repeated. “And I accept that now.”

Levi raised an eyebrow questioningly, having not expected that.

“Levi, you need to know that I have never wanted ill for you. We were kids. And we were young. The whole drug business I forced you into it, I admit. But I never expected you to become so hooked. I just have such intense...feelings. Intense feelings. And I don’t know how to deal with them. You were so flexible. I wanted to break that. I wanted you to need me.” The man breathed out, forcing his orbs to meet with the dark haired males, showing sincerity. “You needed me for the wrong reasons.”

A light scoff was given and Levi tapped his nails against the table. “You taught me to need you like that though.”

“Levi, I loved you. You were everything bad. Everything exotic. Everything I knew I would get disapproval of. Remember when we were simple kids? We wanted to rebel. You were my rebellion. In the years I left this town, I discovered something more. I discovered the ocean. The world. The freedom. And during that time I realised you were a simple bird trying to be free, but I tamed you. I tamed you and for that you should have been dead. You are a wild animal, Levi. And hey! Before you get offended, I don’t mean it badly. You are wild. You should not be constricted. It ruins your potential. And I restricted you. And for that I will never forgive myself.”

A pang of empathy went through the dark haired male’s chest, and his ribcage squeezed uncomfortably. This was the Erwin he knew. The honest, earnest Erwin. Not the manipulative, sadistic and obsessed man of his nightmares.

“It was a test you know. The day I met with Eren. I wanted you to come that day, and to say no. Then I would know I should give up on you. I wanted us to end this once and for all. I didn’t mean to get that kid involved. And I didn’t expect you to end up back in hospital.”

The words were like a knife, Levi tensing immediately, eyes cast down shamefully.

“Levi, I loved you. But, I’m in love with someone else now.” Gunmetal eyes met those of steel. “I wanted you to say no so I could let you go and you could let me go and then I could dedicate myself to her. The girl in my life, she is my sun and moon Levi. Call me a sentimental fool but the feelings I have for her are different to the feelings I have for you. You make the monster inside of me want to hurt you. She makes the monster inside of me want forgiveness. You see the difference?”

“I see you as an idiot. I don’t want to deal with this metaphorical crap, Erwin.”

“Tch.” A chuckle was heard, the corners of Erwin’s eyes creasing in amusement. “Always the blunt guy, I see.”

“Amusement aside,” Levi began. “Do you realise the fucking Hell you’ve made me go through?” His eyes blazed in anger. “You have no idea how...how...” He grimaced. “How much you’ve affected me and ruined a lot of things for me. And that ‘kid’ is the only one who’s ever believed in me. That ‘kid’ is my ‘sun and moon’” He quoted the term of endearment sarcastically. “ And you tried to ruin that. I should fucking cut off your dick and shove it so far up your ass it comes out your mouth.”

“That sounds painful.”

“Fuck off.”

“I thought we were being nice here? Don’t ruin the mood.”

“Seriously, shut the fuck up. You know I don’t make light threats. Anyway! If this really is the end, promise me it’s the end. Don’t come back, ever. Don’t approach me, ever. Pretend like I never existed and I will do the same. I want to forget, Erwin.” He spoke suddenly quieter, a hint of vulnerability onto his face. “I want to forget so bad. You’ve cut something so deep in me, something that will never fully heal. And I want it gone. It’s ugly and disgusting and my body will always remember that. So please, if you want to do anything for me, then don’t know me. Don’t understand me. Don’t pay my rent. Don’t check on me at work. Don’t contact my boyfriend. Don’t invite me to your wedding. Don’t send me birthday gifts. Don’t do anything.” He punctuated the last words heavily, fingers curling tensely.

Erwin just remained silent, watching the other softly. Those eyes staring into his soul were unnerving but also faintly familiar.  Finally, he leant forward, grasping Levi’s slender and cool hands in his own. The male pulled back immediately but the blonde held him steady.

“I promise.”

Levi’s eyes met his, teeth tugged between his lower lip in apprehension.

“I promise.” The male repeated, bringing Levi’s knuckles to his lips, brushing them gently across, leaving goose bumps in his wake. “I promise. Now fly for me.”

“Not for you. For him.” Levi murmured, pulling his hands free.

Erwin paused, before a faint smile came onto his face.

“Look after yourself Levi. Until the next life.”

His throat tightened as he watched Erwin stand up, watched the male retreat to the door, watched the way in which his muscles would be seen moving under that shirt and flesh. He watched until there was nothing more to watch.

He felt light.

Like there was finally something lifted off of his shoulders.

And it felt wonderful.

* * *

 

“And then I realised, I didn’t need the drug to live. I didn’t need the alcohol to live. I just needed myself. And in the end of the day, no one’s going to help you other than yourself. No one’s going to motivate you other than yourself. No one’s going to be allow you to fly, other than yourself. Either you fall and start again. Or you soar. You soar into life and freedom and you soar into the ecstasy that a drug cannot fulfil.  You will no longer be locked out of Heaven.”

Eren leant against the back wall of the town hall, watching Levi speak. His chest bubbled with pride and he felt tears begin to threaten to leak. He grinned stupidly to himself as he rubbed them away, watching the way in which the teenagers faces brightened. Even if it was only momentarily. Because Levi was providing them with hope. He was showing that he had flown the nest and survived to tell the tale. Levi was showing them that he was a recovering drug addict and a survivor of his own numerous planned suicides. And it was beautiful.

As his boyfriend began to wrap up the session, a few kids began to pack up, thanking Levi and promising they’d be back there next week. Levi just smiled gently at them, the action encouraging. He believed in them. As the last kid left, Eren strolled over lazily, running a hand over the seats of the chairs.

“You really wonderful, you know that?”

“Says you brat.” The dark haired male smiled fondly, leaning up to press a kiss against Eren’s jugular. The brunette just smiled into the action, hand finding its way to the small of his boyfriends back.

They had been together for over two years now and Levi was the best he’d ever been. The dark haired male had moved on to get a job in the local hospital working as a cleaner. It wasn’t glamorous but with his volunteer work for the town for those struggling with alcohol and drug misconduct made up for it. Eren was in his final year of college, sadly still continuing art. He’d improved dramatically alongside his muse, but the brunette was finding it wasn’t a sustainable way of living. He worked part time in the student union as a bar man for extra cash when his paintings weren’t selling, but they were coping.

They were more than coping.

They were living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.  
> The End.
> 
> I've been working on this for so long, it's strange to think this is finally actually the end! I hope every one liked the journey and I promised a happy ending, so here we go!  
> I'm apologising because of my lateness of this chapter - sixth form has been so hectic recently! Exam season is here and I'm really revising hard to make sure my university dreams come true!
> 
> I have two other plans for Ereri fics, one lighthearted comedy and the other mafia/yakuza based! I plan on writing them in the summer though!
> 
> So thank you for all the views, kudos and comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first proper SnK fic! 
> 
> I've previously posted this on fanfic.net & people were pretty happy with it so I thought I'd give it a go on here (:


End file.
